Aus eins und eins mach drei
by DracoTheFerret
Summary: Sechs Jahre nach Hogwarts. Voldemort ist besiegt und Harry mit Draco glücklich verheiratet. Sie haben beide tolle Jobs und ein schnuckliges kleines Häuschen. Aber eines Tages fällt ihnen auf das zum vollkommenden Glück noch eine Kleinigkeit fehlt.
1. Kinder?

**Disclaimer:  
**

Immer noch gehört alles dieses hier der guten J.K Rowling.

Und auch nur sie verdient damit ihr Geld. Ich musste mir leider was anderes suchen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay ich bin im Schreibfieber und schicke gleich noch eine FF hinter her.  
Die Idee hat sich einfach in meinem Kopf so fest gesetzt, die muss ich einfach schrieben sonst kann ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
Gut, die Idee ist nicht neu, zwei Männer und ein Baby. Aber zum Glück kann es in der Zauberwelt ja dann doch ein bisschen anders werden.  
Das erste Kapitel ist mir ein bisschen missglückt, irgendwie ist alles in meinem Kopf schon geplant nur die Sache wie sie eben darauf kommen nicht so ganz. Und mir wollte auch nix besseres einfallen (heul mir die Augen aus dem Kopf). Hoffe so geht es einigermassen.

TO VICKEYSNAPE:

**Ich hoffe es stört nicht das ich ein bisschen die gleiche Idee hier mit aufgreife?  
Wollte dir eine Mail schreiben die kam aber leider wieder zurück.**

Und ansonsten falls es diese Story irgendwo schon geben sollte (da bin ich mir eigentlich sicher), ich will/wollte wirklich nirgends klauen.  
Aber ich finde die Idee von den beiden als Eltern einfach so toll, dass ich mir meine eigene Story dazu schreiben will (MUSS).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rating: PG13 bis R

Stufe die Sache aber gleich mal als R ein, immer hin ein Baby muss ja auch gemacht werden.... ;o)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Inhalt:**

**Sechs Jahre nach Hogwarts. Voldemort ist besiegt und Harry mit Draco glücklich verheiratet. Sie haben beide tolle Jobs und ein schnuckliges kleines Häuschen. Aber eines Tages fällt ihnen auf das zum vollkommenden Glück noch eine Kleinigkeit fehlt**.

**AUS EINS UND EINS MACH DREI**

Es war mal wieder ein wunderbarer Abend gewesen. Harry und Draco waren bei Hermine und Ron wie so oft zum essen eingeladen. Hermine hatte mal wieder im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in der Küche gezaubert und sie hatten sich bestens unterhalten.

Sicher es hatte mal wieder Stunden gedauert bis Harry und Draco den Weg aus Leroys Kinderzimmer ins Wohnzimmer gefunden hatten, aber sie wahren ja schließlich nicht ohne Grund die Paten von Ron und Hermines ersten Sohn.

"Man könnte fast meinen ihr kommt nur noch wegen Leroy her", witzelte Hermine jedes mal.

"Ach, nehmt es nicht so ernst, aber der Kleine ist einfach so putzig und außerdem müssen wir ja nun unsere Pflicht als Paten erfühlen...."grinste Harry und sah verliebt zu Draco rüber.

Einige Zeit später machten Harry und Draco sich auf den Weg nach Hause, dort an gekommen entschieden sie sich noch für eine kleine Kuschel Runde auf der Couch bei einem schönen Glas Rotwein.

"Leroy ist wirklich wundervoll, ein so hübsches Kind...." schwärmte Draco, "... und das von einem Wiesel und einem Schlammblut, man mag es kaum glauben." bei diesem Worten sah Draco Harry herausfordernd an.

Aber Harry stiegt nicht drauf ein. "Na, dann stell dir mal vor wie toll unsere Kinder werden würden," grinste er statt dessen zurück. Dracos Blick veränderte sich.

"Du, Harry... Sag mal... würdest du ... naja willst du auch mal Kinder? Darüber haben wir nie gesprochen...". "Mh...", Harry überlegte einen Moment und sah Draco tief in die Augen, "... eigentlich schon, bis jetzt war immer etwas anderes wichtiger. Aber wenn ich so darüber nach denke.... Doch ich hätte schon gerne irgendwann Kinder oder wenigstens eines..." Er sah mit fragenden Augen zu Draco der verstand sofort. "Ja, ich eigentlich auch. Eine Zeit lang hab ich mir mal geschworen nie Kinder zu bekommen. Ich hatte immer Angst das es so werden könnte wie bei mir und meinem Vater, aber ich bin nicht wie mein Vater, warum sollte es also so werden?" Harry nahm Draco fest in den Arm, er wusste das die schwierige Beziehung zwischen Draco und seinem Vater ihm immer noch nach hing.

"Wann wolltest du das erste Kind in die Welt setzten, Harry?" "Gute Frage, irgendwann nach dem ich die Schule fertig hätte, endlich Auror geworden bin, glücklich verheiratet bin und Voldemort mich nicht mit dem Todesfluch erledig hat...." Harry musste breit grinsen.

"Also jetzt...."stellte Draco fest. "Wenn du so willst, ja jetzt...", musste auch Harry erstaunt feststellen.

Beide Blickten sich tief in die Augen. "Harry, ich würde gerne mit dir zusammen ein Kind haben".

Draco schaute Harry ernst ins Gesicht. "Ich mit dir auch, du weißt ich liebe dich mehr als alles auf der Welt und nichts wird daran je was ändern." Sie küssten sich innig.

"Also soll das heißen unser neues Ziel ist ein Kind?" "Währe doch schön, oder? Stell dir vor wie es wäre wir beide Eltern"... zu erst mussten Beide grinsen bei diesem Gedanken, doch schnell sahen sie sich wieder ernst in die Augen.

"Ja, das wäre es wirklich, ein Daddy sein..."Harry blickte verträumt aus dem Fenster.

"Doch woher nehmen, wenn nicht stehlen?"

TBC


	2. Klapperstorch?

So hier gibt es gleich noch ein Kapitel. Ist zwar auch nicht so mega lang, aber besser als gar nichts oder?  
Und wirklich interessant wird es ja auch erst noch ;o)

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 2 - Klapperstorch?!?**

Die Entscheidung war gefallen! Harry und Draco würden ein Kind bekommen. Wenigstens in der Theorie. Wie das ganze nun in die Praxis um zusetzen war, war beiden noch nicht so ganz klar.

"Da haben sich meine Eltern so viel Mühe mit meiner Aufklärung gegeben und alles für die Katz..." Draco sass am Küchentisch und grinste zu Harry rüber.

Harry rühre in seinem Kaffee rum: "Wir sollten einfach mal Simon und Chris anrufen, die müssten doch wissen wie es geht?" Simon und Chris waren ein schwules Zauberer Pärchen mit denen Harry und Draco seid einiger Zeit befreundet waren. Und genau die beiden hatte doch ihren kleinen Brandon. "Gute Idee Harry, die beiden müssten uns doch Tipps geben können..." meinte Draco voller Hoffnung.

"Ganz sicher, ich wollte die beiden nur nicht drauf ansprechen bis jetzt, vielleicht mögen sie da ja auch nicht so drüber reden...". "Wir sollten es auf jeden Fall mal versuchen, oder?" Mit diesen Worten stand Draco auf und ging zum Telefon rüber.

Zehn Minuten später hatten die beiden Gäste für das nächsten Wochenende. "Bringen sie Brandon auch mit?" "Na, aber sicher doch Harry. Da können wir ja gleich noch mal schauen ob wir nicht doch die falsche Entscheidung getroffen haben."

Die Tage bis zum nächsten Wochenende vergingen sehr schnell, Harry und Draco wurden immer nervöser. "Hoffentlich macht es ihnen wirklich nichts aus, wenn wir sie darauf ansprechen..." meinte Harry sorgenvoll. "Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen Liebling, wir haben ein schönes Wochenende und zum rechten Zeitpunkt sprechen wir sie einfach drauf an. Warum sollten sie es nicht verstehen?"

"Du hast ja Recht, aber irgendwie.... Ach ich weiß auch nicht... Okay ich versuch mir nicht mehr so viele Gedanken darum zu machen:" Liebevoll nahm der Blonde Harry in den Arm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Zwei Stunden später klingelte es an der Tür. "Das sind sie..." rief ein fröhlicher Draco die Treppe ins erste Geschoss hoch wo sich Harry noch aufhielt und eilte dann zur Tür.

Mit einem breiten Grinsten öffnete er die Tür und das erste was strahlend an ihm vorbei ins Haus flitzte war Brandon. Dracos Herz machte einen Hüpfer. "Brandon kommst du wieder her, sag gefälligst Hallo", rief Simon aufgeregt hinter her. "Hallo Draco, entschuldige bitte, Brandon ist gerade in einer seiner neuen ICH TESTE MAL WAS ICH DARF Phasen." Draco nahm Simon in den in eine Umarmung. "Ist doch nicht so schlimm..." "Du sag das mal nicht so laut, der Kleine tanzt einen sonst ganz schön auf der Nase rum, aber komm erst mal her..." Und schon hatte Chris einen Arm um Draco geschlungen. "Harry noch nicht da?" beide sahen Draco fragend an. "Doch der ist noch oben, kommt gleich. Geht doch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer den kleinen Wildfang einfangen." Draco konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen. Doch sie hatten sich richtig entschieden.

Es war ein wirklich schöner Tag gewesen, zuerst waren sie alle im Zoo gewesen. Allerdings im Muggel Zoo. Der Magische Zoo, da waren sich alle einig, war noch zu gefährlich für Brandon Danach waren sie essen, was Brandon nicht ganz so gut gefiel. Somit bekamen Harry und Draco gleich noch eine Lektion in erfolgloser Erziehung mit.

Völlig erledigt nach vier Guten Nacht Geschichten und ein Dutzend mal Brandon wieder ins Bett stecken, sassen die vier nun auf der Couch. "Wollt ihr noch ein Gläschen Wein?" fragte Draco in die Runde. Alle stimmten zu.

"Tja so ist das bei uns jeden Abend. Man mag manchmal gar nicht glauben was dem Kleinen alles einfällt um noch mal aus dem Bett zu krabbeln...."erzählte Chris lachend. "Ja, manchmal ist es schon sehr anstrengend..." meinte auch Simon. "Trotzdem würden wir ihn nie wieder her geben wollen..."

Chris blickte neugierig zu dem Pärchen was ihnen gegenüber sass "und wie schaut es bei euch aus? Wollt ihr euch das auch mal an tun oder wollt ihr lieber ein ruhiges Leben?"

"Witzig das du fragst..." Harry sah nervös zwischen den anderen hin und her ":... eigentlich wollten wir deswegen mal mit euch Sprechen..." "Nee, nee den Brandon bekommt ihr aber nicht! Gleich mal klar stellen" Simon brach in lautes lachen aus und auch Chris konnte sich nicht zurück halten. "Ja und machen tun wir euch auch keines, das könnt ihr selber..." witzelte nun auch Chris.

Harry kämpfte sich ein Grinsen auf die Lippen irgendwie hatte er einen dicken Kloß im Hals und sah Hilfe suchend zu Draco, dieser lachte fröhlich mit verstummte aber als er das Gesicht seines Partners sah. "So sollte das auch nicht gemeint sein..." setzte Draco immer noch grinsend an "... wir dachten da eher an ein paar Tipps für uns..."Tipps?" erstaunt sah Simon zu Draco und Harry rüber. "Wie können wir euch helfen, was für Fragen habt ihr?"

"Naja wir wissen natürlich das es für ein schwules Pärchen nicht so leicht ist ein Kind zu adoptieren, daher dachten wir ihr könntest uns da ein bisschen helfen.." erzählte Draco weiter.

"Ihr wollt ein Kind adoptieren?" fragte Chris überrascht. "Ja, sicher was den sonst..." fragte Draco im gleichen Ton zurückt "... ihr habt doch Brandon auch adoptiert, oder?" Harry und Draco sahen sich verwirrt an. Immer noch mit erstaunen im Blick Simon an zu erzählen "Nein, Brandon ist nicht adoptiert. Haben wir den da nie drüber gesprochen? Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Brandon ist unser Sohn wir sind seine leiblichen Eltern." "Aber wie?" Harry war nun komplett verwirrt.

"Hat man euch den nie von dieser Möglichkeit erzählt?" mischte sich nun auch wieder Chris mit in das Gespräch ein, "Es gibt da einen Trank, ziemlich kompliziert, kann nur von den besten Zaubertränkemeistern gebraut werden, ist deswegen auch verhext teuer, aber lohnen tut er sich..." Chris blickte mit einem zwinkern zu Simon rüber, dieser erzählte weiter. "Ja, allerdings. Dieser Trank bewirkt das MANN auch Kinder bekommen kann. Ist dann eine ganz normale Sache wie bei Mann und Frau, Bienchen und Blümchen, ihr versteht." Beide grinsten wieder. Aber Harry und Draco verstanden gar nichts mehr sie blickten nur noch fassungslos ihre Gäste an.

"Das soll heißen..." Harry fand als erstes seine Sprache wieder konnte den Satz aber nicht beenden.

"Das soll heißen, ihr beide hab die Möglichkeit wie alle Hetero Paare ein Kind zu bekommen, EUER Kind zu bekommen." beendete Chris den Satz.

TBC


	3. Alles Snape oder was?

So und ein weiteres Kapitel. Langsam aber sicher geht es vorran. Und ich bemühe mich auch ein wenig mehr zuschreiben, aber die meisten Ideen kommen mir einfach nur für die späteren Kapitel... -heul-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

To

- **woelfin-akhuna**: Vielen Dank für deine aufmunternten Worte. Hatte wirklich befürchtet das die ersten gleich laut GEKLAUT schreien würden... -grins-

- **SchadeFleece**: Hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt dir auch einigermassen. Und im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann auch raus wer von den Beiden das Baby bekommen wird -esjetztsuperspannendmacht-

- **Devilsnight**: Ich hab auch manchmal so meine Probs mit der Seite. -grummel- Aber keine Sorge Kapitel ist schon so gut wie unterwegs und des dritte schicke ich gleich mit. Auch wenn es jetzt vielleicht bei dir klappen sollte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay dann kann es also mal wieder los gehen.  
Ich möchte an dieser Stelle noch mal erwähnen das **alle Personen leider immer noch nur J. K. Rowling gehören und nicht mir**.  
Außer Simon und Chris -haha meins meins löl- Und klein Bradon.... -sweet-

* * *

**Kapitel 3 - Alles Snape oder was?**

Eine Woche war sei dem Besuch von Simon und Chris nun verfangen und Harry und Draco wahren sich immer noch nicht so ganz im klaren, ob ihnen wirklich bewusst war, was die beiden ihnen erzählt hatten.

Es war also wirklich möglich für Männer schwanger zu werden. Warum wussten sie davon nichts. Warum hatte ihnen das noch nie jemand erzählt? Hielt man sie für so schlechte Eltern das man es ihnen besser verheimlichen sollte?

Bis spät ihn die Nacht hinein war das Gespräch noch verlaufen. Chris und Simon hatten viel erzählt. Von ihrer Suche nach einen geigeneten Zaubertränkemeister, ihren Zweifeln, ihrem Entschluss, von der Zeit bevor es endlich geklappt hatte und schließlich von der Schwangerschaft.

Schwanger sein? Das warf wieder ein ganz anderes Licht auf die Sache. Wer von ihnen sollte den bitte schwanger werden? Eine Woche hatten sie nun behalig zu diesem Thema geschwiegen. Jeder sich seine eigenen Gedanken gemacht. Aber nun hielt es Harry nicht mehr aus.

"Wir können ja auch ein Kind adoptieren, so wir es sowieso vor hatten", platze es aus ihm heraus. "Ja, das könnten wir tun," Draco sah Harry skeptisch an, "aber ein eigenes Kind wäre natürlich auch schön und das eine schlägt das andere ja nicht aus." Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht.

"Sag nur du planst schon deine eigene Quidditch Mannschaft?"  
"Unsere...." Draco sah Harry tief in die Augen. "Unsere, mein Schatz," wiederholte er noch einmal.

"Harry ich würde gerne noch ein bisschen mehr über diesen Trank erfahren, ich denke ich werde mal Onkel Sev anrufen..."  
"WAS? DAS KANNST DU NICHT MACHEN!"

"Ach, stimmt er hat sich ja immer noch nicht dazu überreden lassen sich auch mal ein Tefelon an zu schaffen, na gut dann werde ich ihm eine Eule schicken..." mit diesen Worten stand Draco auf und wollte sich auf den Weg nach oben machen, doch bevor er die Küche verlassen konnte stellte sich Harry ihm in den Weg. "Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Du kannst ihm doch nicht von unserem Vorhaben erzählen, das geht nicht, das geht einfach nicht..." "Harry würdest du dich vielleicht mal wieder beruhigen? Du weißt selber was Simon gesagt hat. Der Trank kann nur von sehr guten Meistern ihres Faches gebraut werden und mein Onkelchen ist ja nun der beste von allen oder willst du da etwa was anderes behaupten?" "Nein sicher nicht, aber...." "Nichts aber, entweder wir wenden uns an ihn oder wir vergessen die Sache. Ich würde niemals einem anderem Zaubertrankmeister vertrauen, dass weißt du ganz genau Harry. Also ist Severus die einzige mögliche Quelle die wir haben." Schon hatte sich Draco an Harry vorbei gezwängt und war verschwunden.

Allerdings kam er zehn Minuten später mit einem Pergament und einer Feder in der Hand wieder in die Küche zurück. "Was um alles in der Welt soll ich den da schreiben?"

Eine geschlagene Stunde hockten beide über dem Pergament. Keine Idee war ihnen gut genug. Doch am Ende hatten sie dann etwas zu stande gebracht.

_Lieber Onkel Sev!  
__Bräuchten dringend deine Hilfe in einer kniffligen Zaubertrank Angelegenheit.  
__Über schnelle Antwort würden wir uns sehr freuen.  
__Draco und Harry_

Zehn Minuten später war Hedwig mit dem Brief nach Hogwarts unterwegs.

"Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr", jammerte Harry. "Ach, es steht doch gar nichts wichtiges drinnen. Wenn wir nicht wollen können wir ihn immer noch was anderes erzählen, dann fragen wir ihn einfach nach einem anderem Rezept..."

"Dann denk dir schon mal was gutes aus. Alleine das _Lieber Onkel Sev _verrät schon das es was sehr wichtiges sein muss. Normalerweiße schleimst du bei deinem Onkel nicht so." Dafür erntete Harry einen mehr als beleidigen Blick Dracos. "Ach und das Ding da...", Harry zeigte auf das Telefon an der Küchenwand, "... heißt Telefon, nicht Tefelon" und schon hatte seine Jacke geschnappt und war zur Hintertür raus verschwunden. Was sollte das den werden? Draco blickte immer noch die Tür an.

Was hatte er den nun schon wieder falsch gemacht?

Drei Stunden später stand Harry wieder vor ihrem Haus. Es tat ihm leid das er Draco so angefahren hatte, aber er konnte es einfach nicht leiden, wenn dieser immer wieder Sachen über seinen Kopf hin weg einfach machte. Aber er war zu dem Entschluss gekommen das er sich selber nicht besser verhalten hatte, er hätte wenigstens das Gespräch mit Draco suchen können anstatt wieder alles geschehen zu lassen und dann wider wie ein kleines Kind beleidigt ab zu rauschen.

Er hoffte nur Draco würde nicht ganz so arg sauer auf ihn sein. Auf noch mehr Zoff hatte er wirklich keine Lust, lieber wollte er sich jetzt an seinen Liebsten kuscheln und alles vergessen.

Während er noch in Gedanken versunken vor der Tür stand, öffnete Draco diese und lugte durch einen Spalt nach draußen. "Willst du rein kommen oder wartest du noch auf etwas?", ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Draco war also nicht sauer, Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

"Nein, wenn du mich lässt, komme ich auch rein.", ehe Harry sich versah hatte Draco ihn an einem Arm gepackt und ins Haus gezogen. Drinnen find Draco gleich an Harry stürmisch zu küssen.

"Hab dich vermisst .... Du kannst doch nicht einfach so abhauen .... Lass mich nicht alleine ... " kam es zwischen einzelnen Küssen immer wieder von Draco.

"Ich würde dich nie alleine lassen, Draco, ich komme immer wieder zurück zu dir. Nur manchmal brauche ich eben ein bisschen frische Luft.", Harry blickte wieder in die Tiefen von Dracos Augen die er so sehr liebste. Nein, seinen Drachen würde er nie wieder her geben.

Eigentlich hatte Harry vorgehabt mit Draco noch einmal zu reden, ihm zu erklären warum er so reagiert hatte. Aber dieser Gedanken hatten sich plötzlich in Luft auf gelöst. Mit einem Grinsen zog er Draco die Treppe mit rauf, Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Draco zog Harry zärtlich in seine Arme und dieser kuschelte sich noch enger an seinen Schatz.  
Wie lächerlich ihm nun die letzten Stunden vorkamen. Am besten einfach vergessen. Langsam glitt Harry in den Schlaf.

_Harry und Draco sassen am Strand.  
Verliebt kuschelte sich der schwarzhaarige an seinen Engel. Er konnte ihre Liebe gerade zu spüren.  
Verschwommen nahm er wahr wie Draco in den Nacken küsste. Er drängte sich noch enger an seinen Geliebten.  
_"_Ich liebe dich so sehr Harry." Die Stimme halte in seinen Ohren wieder. "Ich liebe dich auch. Euch beide.".  
Sein Blick glitt zu einem kleinen Korb hinüber. Vorsichtig stand er auf und ging hinüber.  
"Ich bin so glücklich über dich", sagte er sanft und sah in den Korb.  
__Ein Baby mit schwarzen Haaren sah ihn aus hell blauen Augen an und lächelte...._

Mit einen Ruck sass Harry aufrecht im Bett. Was war das den für ein Traum gewesen? Draco war ebenfalls durch die Bewegung Harrys  
erwacht und sah in erschrocken an.  
"Alptraum gehabt mein Schatz?" "Nein, ganz und gar nicht...", Harry sah tief in Dracos Augen, diese Augen, er hatte sie eben in seinem Traum gesehen. Gerade als Harry anfangen wollte zu erzählen klopfte etwas an ihr Fenster. "Oh, Hedwig ist wieder da...", schnell war Draco zum Fenster gesprungen.  
"Sev schaut heute Abend mal vorbei, ist das okay Harry?" "Ja, lass ihn nur kommen...", Draco sah Harry an, etwas hatte sich in seinem Blick verändern. "Aber jetzt komm du erst mal wieder zu mir ins Bett, ich hab noch nicht genug mit dir gekuschelt."

Am Abend machten es sich beide im Wohnzimmer gemütlich und warteten auf Severus. "Was hat er geschrieben, wann er da ist?", Harry blickte nervös zur Uhr. "Heute Abend", meinte Draco nur.  
"Harry sei doch nicht immer gleich so nervös, er wird schon kommen. Soll ich uns was zu Essen bestellen? Ich find diesen Chinesen so toll..." "Sag doch gleich das du von dem Muggel Kram nicht genug bekommst..." , grimmte Harry. "Ja, ja ist gut... Ich gehe dann mal zum TELEFON und bestell und was schönes."

Eine halbe Stunde später klingelte es an der Tür. "Ob er das ist?" "Ja, ganz sicher. Severus Snape wird sicher wie ein Muggel durch die Tür kommen..." Draco schüttelte den Kopf, "... ist wohl eher das Essen...". Harry hätte sich für diesen Gedanken selber ohrfeigen können, aber schnell fiel ihm noch etwas ein, "Draco, MUGGEL GELD..." rief er hinter Draco her. "Ach ja, stimmt..." hörte er nur die gemurmelten Antwort von draußen.

"Hab das Essen in die Küche gebracht, wir sollten noch auf Sev warten vielleicht mag er auch was mit essen...". "Wenn er erst mal erfährt was wir vor haben wir er keinen Hunger mehr haben." "Harry, immer noch so skeptisch?" "Was unseren Entschluss betrifft nicht, was Onkelchen Sev betrifft..." weiter kam Harry nicht den es gab einen großen Kanal im Kamin und schon stand Severus mitten im Kamin. _Wir sollten den Kamin zumauern lassen,_ dachte Harry noch bevor er mit einem lächeln was besser nicht auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern war auf Snape zu ging und ihn begrüßte.

Harry und Severus verstanden sich zwar seid ihre Begegnungen nur noch auf Privater Ebene statt fanden viel besser, trotzdem konnte Harry es nicht verhindern das ihm mindestens ein böser Gedanke kam, wenn er seinem ehemaligen Lehrer vor sich sah.

"Hallo, Onkel Sev. Gut durch gekommen? Setz dich doch." begrüßte auch Draco seinen Paten.  
Mit einem missmuten Gesicht das eindeutig sagte das er heute eigentlich noch was viel besseres vor hatte als von Kamin zu Kamin zu reisen,  
setzte Snape sich auf die Couch.

"Dann schieß mal los, ich hab nicht viel Zeit, wartet noch einiges an Tränken auf mich die ich kontrollieren muss." "Dann wollen wir deine Zeit auch nicht lange in Anspruch nehmen..." Draco sah noch einmal zu Harry rüber, dieser nickte ihm zu. "...Wir brauchen deine Hilfe ... Es wäre nett wenn du uns einen Trank brauen könntest ... Oder wenigstens noch ein bisschen aufklären drüber .... Oder auch brauen ... Naja müsste man sehen ..." Draco, hör mit dem rum Gestotter auf. Das ist ja schlimmer als was ich von so manchem Griffindor hören muss..." , mit einem hämischen Grinsen blickte Snape zu Harry rüber, dieser ignorierte ihn allerdings völlig.

"Okay, also... Harry und ich wollen ein Kind und du sollst uns den Extantec Trank brauen."

Aus Snapes Gesicht entwisch auch der Rest von Farbe. "Was? Ich soll euch .... Ihr wollt was? ... Brauen ... Ich ... Ihr ... WAS?"

TBC

So das war es erst mal wieder. Mal sehen ob ich den guten Severus noch vor einer Ohnmacht bewahren kann. Ansonsten kann er sich auch gerne einen Moment auf meinem Bett aus ruhen... -öhm- Da ich meine Storys im Moment selber Beta lese hoffe ich, ich hab nicht zu viele Fehler einfach überlesen. Ach und die Zeichensetzung einfach nicht beachten. Ich gebe jeden fertigen Kapitel einfach immer eine Runde Kommas aus und die verteilen sich dann selber.... -grins-


	4. In ewiger Liebe?

Und weiter geht's im Hause Malfoy-Potter... -grins-

Hab das Chap extra gestern Nacht bis um halb vier fertig geschrieben, nur damit ich heute den ganzen Tag nix hochladen konnte, FRECHHEIT!  
So, dafür hab ich mir diesmal aber wirklich ganz viel Mühe gegeben und es sind ganze 11 Word Seiten geworden. Ich bin ja so stolz auf mich -rotwerdeundweglaufe-  
Und wie versprochen wird in diesem Kapitel auch das Geheimnis gelüftet wer von den beiden den nun das Vergnügen der Schwangerschaft von mir auf den Hals gehetzt bekommt -haha-  
Aber nun genug geplaudert, bis ich hier fertig bin ist der Server wieder down....

**Noch ganz vielen lieben Dank, für eure netten Reviews! Ich freu mich über jede einzelne! Hoffe das euch das Kapitel auch gefallen wird. Und nun viel Spaß!**

* * *

**RATING:** **R** - in diesem Kapitel wird es LEMON geben. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kapitel 4 - In ewiger Liebe?**

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis Severus Snape sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Mit seinem typisch nichts sagenden Blick wendete er sich wieder an die beiden Männer ihm gegenüber.

"Kommt in zwei Tagen nach Hogwarts. Ich erwarte euch gegen frühen Abend bei mir in den Kerkern, da klären wir alles weitere." und schon war er vom Sofa auf gesprungen und zum Kamin rüber geschritten. "Überlegt es euch überaus gut, was ihr da vor habt. Wünsche noch einen schönen Abend." Und schon war er im Kamin verschwunden.

"Lief doch besser als gedacht, was?" Draco konnte sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. "Wenn du meinst..." "Aber sicher doch. Er ist nicht ausgerastet, er ist nicht vor Schreck tot umgefallen und er hat uns keinen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, besser hätte es nun wirklich nicht laufen können." Nun stand auch Draco auf, zog einen immer noch in Gedanken versunken Harry hinter sich her in die Küche. "Lass und endlich was essen, sonst verhungere ich noch...."

"Meinst du er wird uns den Trank brauen?" Harry sah immer noch mehr als skeptisch drein. "Ich denke schon, warum sollte er auch nicht. Wir müssen ihm nur begreiflich machen das wir es uns genau überlegt haben." Draco versuchte schon den ganzen Abend Harry davon zu überzeugen das sein Onkel ihnen sicher nicht im Weg stehen würde.  
"Haben wir das denn?" "Was?" Und das genau überlegt?" Hast du Zweifel?" Harry dachte nach, es war ein großer Schritt den sie da wagen wollten, ein Schritt wo es kein zurück mehr geben würde, es wahr so viel damit verbunden, doch dann fiel ihm sein Traum wieder ein, "NEIN", und plötzlich war jede Spur von Zweifel aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. "Nein, komischerweise bin ich das erste mal von etwas 100 Prozent überzeugt" , wieder sah Harry in diese Augen die ihn so faszinierten, die er so sehr liebte. "Ich auch mein Schatz" Draco nahm Harry strahlend in den Arm. "Und nun versprich mir das du dir bis zu unseren Besuch bei Sev keine Sorgen mehr machen wirst ja?" "Ich versuche es wenigsten, okay?" "Okay"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco tigerte schon den ganzen Tag nervös im Haus umher. Er hätte sich einen Job suchen sollen wo er auch jeden Tag ins Büro gehen könnte so wie Harry. So arbeitete er die meiste Zeit zu Haus in seinem eigenen kleinen Labor und erforschte Zaubertränke. Doch heute wollte einfach nichts gelingen . Schon zweimal war ihm ein Kessel in die Luft geflogen. Zum Glück nix wirklich schlimmes dabei passiert, aber es war trotzdem eine verfluchte Drecks Arbeit das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Als ihm dann auch noch vor fünf Minuten ein Gläschen mit einer sehr übel richtende Flüssigkeit aus der Hand gerutscht und mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden zersprungen war, war für Draco die Arbeit für heute erledigt. Nicht nur das sein Labor ohne Gasmaske und Duftbäumchen unter der Nase eh nicht mehr zu betreten war, nein er hatte auch erkannt das er heute eine einzige Gefahr war. Es war gerade mal halb eins, vor drei musste er heute wohl nicht mit Harry rechnen, hatte dieser Draco extra zig mal gesagt das sie heute noch Teambesprechung hatten um die Jung Auroren ein zuweisen. Was sollte er nur so lange machen? Seine Gedanke drehten sich als im Kreis. Was würde heute Abend in Hogwarts passieren? Würde Severus ihnen helfen? Was wenn nicht, sollte er es dann selber versuchen. Draco wusste das er noch nicht so weit war diesen Trank wirklich gut hin zubekommen, aber was sollten sie den Sonst machen. Von seinen Gedanken gequellt ließ er sich auf das große Sofa sinken. Ein kleines Nickerchen wäre jetzt nicht schlecht. Aber ihm war jetzt schon klar das er kein Auge zu bekommen würde. Immer wieder drehten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis. Severus, Harry, ein Baby, Severus, Harry, ein Baby. Ein Baby. Sollte er überhaupt Vater werden. Was, wenn er so werden würde wie sein Vater? Ein Kind großziehen ohne Liebe ohne Verständnis für sein eigenes Wesen. Es war völliger Unsinn. Er konnte Liebe geben und er würde sein Kind lieben, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und immer für ihn oder sie da sein, da war er sich sicher. Trotzdem blieb dieser kleine Funke Unbehagen in ihm. Fest in seinem Herzen schien dieser verankert. Diese eine kleine Angst, irgendwann doch noch so kalt und Gefühllos wie sein Vater zu werden. Sein Inneres krampfte sich bei diesem Gedanken zusammen, ganz so als wolle es ihm damit zeigen das dies niemals passieren könnte. "Niemals..." , murmelte Draco noch flüsternd bevor er doch in einen sanften Schlaf glitt.

Harry war schon den ganzen Tag unkonzentriert. Er hatte Draco zwar versprochen zu versuchen sich nicht mehr so viele Sorgen zu machen, aber seit heute Morgen war dies Unmöglich geworden für Harry. Heute Abend würden sie zurück nach Hogwarts gehen um wieder eine Entscheidung für ihre Zukunft zutreffen. Wenn sie so weit überhaupt kamen. Was wenn Snape ihnen nicht helfen würde. Wenn er die Idee so schwachsinnig fand und sich weigerte ihnen den Trank zu brauen. Wenn er Draco und ihn nicht geeignet finden würde als Eltern. Was wenn er nur ihn, Harry, als nicht geeignet finden würde.  
Was hatte Harry auch schon für Erfahrungen mir Kindern? Er hatte ja noch nicht mal seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit seine Eltern machen dürfen. Eine Familie, Harry hatte doch keine Ahnung was wirklich eine Familie war. Was, wenn er als Vater versagen würde? Am Ende käme so etwas wie sein total vertrottelten Cousin dabei heraus? Oder sein Kind würde ihn hassen? So wie Draco seinen Vater hasste, für all das was er ihm je angetan hatte? Hatte er es nicht auch immer nur gut mit Draco gemeint. Okay es war unverkennbar das Lucius Malfoy eine sehr verzerrte Weltansicht hatte, aber was wenn Harry auch solche Fehler machen würde? Immer alles nur gut meinen würde, aber in die völlig falsche Richtung laufen würde, nicht merkend was sein Kind will?

"Harry.... HARRY" , erschrocken sah Harry auf, sein Kollege Brian stand vor seinem Schreibtisch. "Kommst du? Das Metting fängt gleich an...." "Ja, bin in zwei Minuten da..." Harry nahm die Brille ab und wischte sich über die Augen. _Hör auf die den Kopf zu zerbrechen du Blödmann_; schimpfte er sich selber, ehe er das Telefon in die Hand nahm und schnell eine Nummer wählte.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich eine verschlafene Stimme meldete. "Jaaaa.", anscheint hatte Draco gerade ein kleines Schläfchen gehalten. "Ich liebe dich mein Drache" "Ich liebe dich auch mein aller größter Schatz" "Bis nachher, ich beeile mich" "Ja tue das, bin so einsam ohne dich." Und schon hatte Harry den Hörer wieder aufgelegt und wahr frohen Mutes ins Metting unterwegs. Auch ein wesentlich entspannter Draco lächelte nun zur Zimmer Decke empor.

Das Metting dauerte zum Glück nicht so lange wie Harry befürchtet hatte. Dieses Jahr hatten sie nur wenig neue Auroren bekommen. Und zu seinem aller größten Glück war er dieses Jahr davon verschont geblieben die nächsten Wochen mit einem der neuem im Schlepptau unterwegs zu sein. Nicht das er die Arbeit mit den Neulingen nicht mochte, aber im Moment, da war er sich sicher, würde es nervlich einfach nicht überstehen. Schnell ging er noch mal in sein Büro, räumte einige Sachen auf seinem Schreibtisch zusammen, rief ein "Bis morgen" aus der Tür und apparierte nach Hause.  
Kaum mit einem leisen "plopp" Daheim angekommen, hielt er auch schon ausschau nach seinem Liebling um sich ihm gleich in die Arme zu schmeißen. Doch auf anhiebt war er nirgends zu entdecken.  
Erst als Harry mit schnellen Schritten durch das Wohnzimmer eilte entdecke er Draco. _Das gibt es doch nicht liegt seelenruhig auf dem Sofa und schläft, na warte.... _Langsam schritt Harry auf das Sofa zu, als er nun davor stand brachte er es doch nicht übers Herz seinen Engel einfach aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Sanft beugte er sich über Draco und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Trotz der Sanftheit des Kusses riss Draco erschrocken die Augen auf und schreckte hoch.

"Entschuldige ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", auch Harry war sehr erschrocken, hatte er doch mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet. "Nicht so schlimm, ich hab nur was geträumt... Harry, da bist du ja endlich..." und schon hatte Draco Harry bei den Armen gepackt und ihn zu sich auf das Sofa gezogen.

Zärtlich berührten sich ihre Lippen. "Was hast du geträumt mein Engel?" Draco sah einen Moment an Harry vorbei unschlüssig ob er mit ihm darüber reden sollte oder nicht, doch dann nahm er sich ein Herz und fing an zu erzählen. "Wieder von meinem Vater.... Manchmal kommt es einfach alles wieder... Und gerade jetzt..." Draco machte eine Pause, holte tief Luft, "Harry ich hab Angst so zu werden wie er... Ein kaltes, arrogantes, Ekel. Nur auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht. Ich ..... Ich, wenn... Harry, was ist wenn ich ein genauso mieser Vater werde?" Jetzt war es draußen. Auf der einen Seite war Draco glücklich es endlich über die Lippen gebracht zu haben, aber würde Harry ihn verstehen können? "Draco, du wirst kein mieser Vater sein!" Harry sah Draco ernst an. "Aber was macht dich da so sicher Harry?" "Weil du auch kein mieser Ehemann bist. Kein Stück, ganz im Gegenteil, einen besseren kann man sich gar nicht wünschen." In Draco stiegen unangenehme Erinnerungen auf, vor ihrer Hochzeit hatte er genau das gleiche Theater ab gezogen. Aus lauter Angst ein genauso schlechter Ehepartner zu sein wie sein Vater, sein Vater, verdammt. "Ach Harry, ich weiß ja ich bin nicht so wie er, aber.... Ich kann einfach nix dagegen tun..." ,Draco fühlte wie langsam aber sicher Tränen in ihm aufstiegen, mit allermacht versuchte er sie nieder zu kämpfen. "Doch du kannst, mein Engel. Liebe mich einfach weiter. Sei für mich da. Sei mein Engel und nichts wird je gleich sein zwischen dir und deinem Vater." Draco spürte Harry Lippen auf seinen, er konnte die Tränen einfach nicht mehr zurück halten. "Lass es raus Draco, du musst nicht alleine damit fertig werden. Ich bin doch da..." zart strich Harry über Dracos Rücken dieser pressste sich noch enger an Harry.  
Eine ganze Weile lagen sie schweigend einfach nur da. Als Draco sich einigermassen beruhigt hatte, nahm Harry Dracos Kopf zwischen seine Hände und zwang ihn liebvoll ihm in die Augen zu blicken. "Draco, ich mach mir genauso Sorgen. Ich hab auch Angst es nicht zu schaffen, ein schlechter Vater zu sein. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht das wir es auch sein werden. Ich hatte auch Angst als es damals hieß ich wäre ein Zauberer, ich hab gedacht das bekomme ich nie auf die Reihe. Voldemort, ich hab gedacht er wäre mein sicherer Tod, Ich wollte immer nur Auror werden und hab ich dran geglaubt es zu schaffen? Nein, ich hab nie an mich geglaubt. Selbst bei meiner großen Liebe habe ich gedacht sie wird auf ewig unerreichbar für mich sein und nun liegt ich mit dir hier und lass dich nie wieder gehen." Harry strich Draco eine Harrsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn. "Aber jetzt, jetzt bin ich mir sicher das WIR es schaffen. Trotz aller Angst und Sorgen. Wir schaffen das!" Am liebsten wäre Draco auf der Stelle wieder in Tränen aus gebrochen. Er nahm Harry fest in den Arm. "Du hast recht, mit dir an meiner Seite schaff ich alles", flüsterte er in Harrys Ohren. "Und außerdem, wenn Wiesel und Granger das hin bekommen, ist das doch für uns ein Klacks...." Draco hatte wieder diesem heraus vordernten Unterton in er Stimme. Harry verdrehte die Augen und fing dann an zu lachen. "Das ist mein Engel...".

Harry spürte wie Dracos Hände den Weg unter seinen Pullover suchen. Langsam strichen die Hände über Harrys Rücken, dieser bekam sofort eine Gänsehaut. Ihre Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher. Vorsichtig suchten Dracos Hände sich den Weg nach Vorne um nun genauso zärtlich über Harry Brust zu streichen. Behutsam streiften Dracos Finger über Harrys Brustwarzen, dieser verhärteten sich unter der Sanften Berührung sofort. Draco zog seine Hände wieder unter dem Pullover hervor und fing an diesen hoch zu schieben. "Ich weiß nicht ob wir damit jetzt anfangen sollten..." In Harrys Stimme schwang schon deutlich Erregung mit, welche Draco nur zu deutlich raus hörte. " Aber Liebling, wir haben doch schon längst angefangen..." ein fast Dämonisches Lächeln bereitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus und mit einer Bewegung hatte er Harry den Pullover aus gezogen.

Noch bevor Harry reagieren konnte sass Draco auf ihm drauf und küsste ihn wieder. Diese Küsse. Wo sich jeder noch so anfühlte als wäre es der erste. Immer wieder lösten sie dieses kribbeln tief in der Magen Gegend aus. Draco schmeckte einfach süß wie Honig. Am liebsten würde sich Harry nur von Dracos Küssen ernähren. Wie in Zeitlupe wanderten Dracos Lippen tiefer. Mit Bedacht verteilte er kleine zarte Küsse auf Harrys Hals bis in den Nacken. Auf jede der Stellen wo er genau wusste was diese bei Harry auslösten. Wie schön es war den Körper des anderen genauso gut zu kennen wie den eigenen.

Harry hatte sich schon ganz den Berührungen seines Geliebten hin gegeben. Wenigstens einmal hatte er es heute geschafft alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen sich einfach treiben zu lassen. Und Draco schaffte es immer wieder. Manchmal fühlte Harry sich noch wie ein Tennager, da reichte schon ein Blick Dracos und seine Mitte brannte wie Feuer. Er hatte sich in Dracos Gegenwart einfach nicht unter Kontrolle, aber das musste er auch nicht. Bei Draco konnte er schon immer so sein wie er war. Wie er wirklich war. Sich ganz gehen lassen. Oh, wie sehr er seinen Engel liebte.

Draco küsste und streichelte sich immer weiter, von Harrys Hals über dessen Brust. Obwohl Harrys Brustwarzen, auch ohne Dracos zutun, schon deutlich abstanden, musste Draco einfach mit der Zunge rüber fahren. Jeden Millimeter von Harrys Haut liebkosen, schmecken. Langsam ließ er seine Zunge um die harte Knospe kreisen. Leise vernahm er ein aufstöhnen von Harry. Er würde nicht eher aufhören bis er Harry um den Verstand gebracht hatte. Nach dem er sich auch mit der anderen Brustwarze Harrys ausführlich beschäftigt hatte wanderte er weiter. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft Harry nicht auf der Stelle einfach die restliche Kleidung von Leib zu reißen. Tief sog er Harrys Geruch ein. Harry roch eindeutig nach Himmel. Spielerisch umkreise Draco mit seiner Zunge Harrys Bauchnabel und neckte ihn, in dem er immer wieder Zart mit seiner Zunge dort eintauchte. Ein Blick nach oben verriet ihm das Harry schon komplett abgeschaltet hatte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, der Mund ein Stück geöffnet und seine Wangen hatten diesen wunderschönen Rot Ton angenommen. Einfach verführerisch fand Draco. In aller Ruhe fing Draco an Harrys Hose zu öffnen. Harry entfleuchte ein leises knurren.

"Draco....bitte....mach endlich was....", Harry konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. "Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehlt..." und wieder dieses teuflische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des ehemaligen Slytherin.  
Mit einem Ruck hatte er Harrys Hose samt seiner Shorts unten. "So besser, eure Ungeduld?"  
Eher Harry darauf antworten konnte, hatte Draco schon angefangen behutsam über die Spitze von Harrys Erregung zu lecken. Dieser keuchte auf, es war jedes mal wieder so verdammt gut.  
Genüsslich leckte Draco noch die ersten sich bildende Lusttröpfchen ab, bevor er dann Harrys Penis tief in den Mund nahm.Zart knabernd, dann wieder an der Spitze leckend, ließ die Zunge kreisen. Er wusste ganz genau was sein Harry mochte. Dieser hatte sich völlig aus dem Irdischen Dasein verabschiedet und war irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Hölle gefangen. Doch als er merkte wie sich tief in ihm schon ein gewaltiger Orgasmus auflud stoppte er Draco. Er wollte ihn mehr, mehr spüren, mehr verschlingen. Eins sein mit ihm. "Nimm mich mein Engel, bitte..." Harrys Stimme bebte vor Erregung.

Draco hielt mit seinen tun inne. Eine Hand glitt wieder zu Harrys Brust empor, während die andere sich vorsichtig den Weg zwischen Harrys Pobacken suchte. Sorgsam ließ er einen Finger in seinen Liebling wandern. Ein lautes aufstöhnen von Harry machte Draco darauf aufmerksam, dass er sich wohl nicht mehr so viel Zeit lassen sollte. Nach einigen Bewegungen mit seinem Finger ließ er einen zweiten folgen und fing sachte an Harry zu weiten. Dieser windete sich schon verdächtig unter Draco.  
"Draco .... Verdammt ... Heute noch....", wie es Draco liebe, wenn Harry so ungeduldig wurde.  
Plötzlich fiel Draco auf das er noch komplett bekleidet war. Vorsichtig entferne er seine Finger aus Harry, was diesen wieder knurren ließ. Schnell sprang er von der Couch, riss sich beinahme selber die Kleidung vom Leib, warum mussten diese doofen Knöpfe auch so klein sein und ließ ich wieder zu Harry sinken. Dieser hatte das Schauspiel belustigt mit angesehen. "Na, mein Drache, hast du es etwa eilig?" ein fast gekonntes Slytherin Grinsen mache sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit.  
Doch Draco konnte es eindeutig besser und grinste zurück und da war er dieser Ausdruck den Harry schon damals fast durch drehen ließ. Gott, Draco war einfach so verdammt sexy.  
Draco dachte nicht im Traum daran irgendwas auf Harrys Kommentar zu erwidern. Grinsend legte er sich auf den Schwarzhaarigen, zog sein Bein an sich ran und drang mit einem Stoß in seinen Geliebten ein. Dieser befand sich sofort wieder abseits von jeder Realität. Langsam fing Draco an sich in Harry zu bewegen. "Draco ....ahhh ..... Kuschelsex wann anders ..... Nimm mich ran...." Wenn sein Schatz das so wollte und schon fing Draco an schnellere und festere Bewegungen zumachen. Immer wieder versenke er sich in Harrys heißen Körper.

Ein Gemisch aus stöhnen und keuchen machte sich in dem ansonsten völlig stillen Wohnzimmer breit. Harry krallte sich in Dracos breite Schultern. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich in die Haut des Blonden. Es gab nur noch seinen Drachen und ihn. Draco fühlte sich so gut an. Er spürte ihn überall. Genauso musste es sein. Immer weiter trieben die beiden sich. Das stöhnen wurde immer lauter und wilder. Wilder wurden auch Dracos Bewegungen. Auch er hatte mittlerweile alle Kontrolle über Board geworfen. Harry umschlang Dracos Hüften mit seinen Beinen zog ihn damit noch näher an sich, in sich.  
Schweiß ran an beiden Körpern hinab. Ein unsichtbares Feuer umgab sie. Als Harry mitten in die Lustverschleierten Augen seiner Liebe blickte konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und ergoss sich unter lauten stöhnen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später folge auch Draco.  
Schwer Atmend und schwitzend lagen sie nun auf der Couch, immer noch in einer tiefen Umarmung und einem Innigen Kuss, der so viel Liebe enthielt das man das ganze grauen der Welt hätte vergessen können.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eine Dreiviertel Stunde später standen Draco und Harry frisch geduscht vor dem Kamin ihm Wohnzimmer. "Kanns los gehen?", Draco nahm Harrys Hand. "Ja, wir sollten deinen Onkel nicht warten lassen, sonst müssen wir noch dreckige Kessel schrubben."  
Und schon waren sie im Kamin verschwunden und kamen direkt in den Kerkern von Hogwarts wieder raus. "Ich hab es damals gehasst hier unten zu sein und ich hasse es immer noch", maulte Harry vor sich hin. "Aber, aber Schatz das war schließlich sieben Jahre lang mein zweites zu Hause." Draco zog Harry durch die verschlungenen Gänge der Kerker. Vor einer Tür blieb er plötzlich stehen und klopfte an. "Herrein", eindeutig Snape. "Dann wollen wir mal..." und schon hatte Draco die Tür geöffnet und Harry hinter sich her ins innere gezogen.

"Da seid ihr ja endlich", schnarrte Severus gleich los. "Ja, entschuldige bitte Onkel. Harry hatte heute sehr viel im Büro zu tun..." "So, so im Büro", Snape blickte zu Harry rüber, dieser nickte eifrig. In Snapes Gegenwart fühlte er sich immer noch wie ein 11jährger.

"Habt ihr euch die Sache noch einmal sehr gut überlegt?" , führte Snape das Gespräch weiter fort. "Ja, haben wir" erstaunlicherweise war es Harry der antwortete. "Und wir sind immer noch bei der gleichen Entscheidung" , sprach er weiter.

"Gut, setzt euch!" , Harry und Draco nahmen auf zwei großen Sesseln die mitten im Raum standen Platz, Snape setzte sich ihnen gegenüber. "Ich erkläre euch den Trank einmal, EINMAL, habt ihr verstanden? Ich werde alles wichtige erläutern, ihr lasst mich aussprechen." , mit einen bösen funkeln in den Augen schaute er die beiden jungen Männer sich gegen über an, keiner machte Anstalt auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, gut sehr gut. "Also der Trank Extantec. Dieser Trank wird dazu verwändet auch Homosexuellen Pärchen (an dieser Stelle dachte Harry doch wirklich er würde einen leichten rot Schimmer auf den Wangen des Professors sehen) die Möglichkeit zu geben Kinder zu bekommen. Eigene Kinder zu bekommen. Je nach dem ob es sich um ein paar Männer oder Frauen handelt wird der Trank leicht unterschiedlich gebraut. Das brauen an sich geht schnell, muss aber sehr genau vollzogen werden und ist mit viel Magie verbunden. Wird der Trank nicht höchst genau gebraut hat er keinerlei Wirkung. Der Trank braucht nicht nur die Magie des Tränkemeisters, sondern auch des Paares für die der Trank bestimmt ist. Durch eine Formel die gesprochen werden muss, kann festgestellt werden ob es das Paar wirklich ernst mit sich und dem Kind meint. Ist beides gegeben wirkt der Trank. Nur, dann wirkt der Trank. Wenn keine aufrichtige Liebe in den Herzen zu finden ist bleibt der Trank wirkungslos.

Nun die Wirkung des Trankes.... Also...._Severus reiß dich zusammen_ .... Die Wirkung des Tranks, ist folgendes, der Teil des Paares der den Trank zu sich nehmen wird, in diesem Falle würde er männlich sein, wird in nahe liegender Zukunft.... Räusper ..... Und die Zukunft wird durch die Liebe und den Wunsch nach dem Kind bestimmt. Genau gesagt um so mehr sich das paar Liebt und sich das Kind wünscht um so schneller wirkt der Trank. Das kann zwischen 12 Stunden und zwei Wochen dauern. Ja, wo war ich, achso die Wirkung. Ja... bewirkunken tut der Trank das.... _Severus nun verdammt noch mal benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Schulmädchen_.... der wer, den Trank zu sich nimmt wird eine Verwandlung durch machen, nur eine halb Verwandlung, aber es reicht. Das heißt im genauen das der wer der den Trank trinken wird (Dracos Hirn sah schon fast rot, noch einmal das Wort Trank und er würde seinen Onkel mit eigenen Händen erwürgen), sich zu Hälfte in eine Frau verwandeln wird.... _Puh, draußen_..... "

Harry und Draco klappten zeitgleich die Kinnladen runter, das hatten weder Simon noch Chris erwähnt. Auch auf die Gefahr hin sein Onkel könnte noch nicht mit seinen Ausführungen fertig sein unterbrach Draco die doch etwas peinliche Stille, "Was soll das genau heißen? Sich in eine Frau verwandeln?" Sein Pate sah ihn scharf an. "Ich sagte halb, halb Draco." "Okay, was soll das genau heißen? Sich in eine HALBE Frau verwandeln?"War es nun Zornes oder Scharmes Röte die sich auf Snapes Wangen legte? "Das heißt genau... Naja... Das alles was so....Ja... Halt gebraucht wird.... Da ist...Ja....", es war eindeutig scharmes Röte. "HÄ?" , was anderes brachte Draco nicht mehr raus. "Mein Gott Draco, Was ist den immer noch nicht zu verstehen", jetzt war es Zornes Röte.

"Also bekommt der wer der den Trank nehmen wird alle weiblichen Fortpflanzungs Organe", es war das erste mal das Harry sich seit Snapes Erklärungen wieder zu Wort meldete. "Ja, genau. So ist es" , Snape wischte sich unbemerkt einige schweiß Tropfen von der Stirn. "Ich hoffe mein lieber Patensohn du weißt welche das sind?" und schon hatte der gute Sev wieder zu seiner alten stärke gefunden. "Ja, keine Sorge. Sie interessieren mich zwar nicht. Kenne sie trotzdem....".

"Na, gut hätten wir das auch geklärt. Es gibt noch eine wichtige Sache. Wurde der Trank (in Dracos Ohren fing es an zu klingeln) einmal eingenommen, hält die Verwandlung so lange an bis das gewünschte Resultat eingetroffen ist. Die Person MUSS dann also schwanger werden, es gibt keinen Gegenzauber! Also überlegt es euch gut! Noch Fragen?"  
"Keine? Dann lass ich euch jetzt fünf Minuten alleine." Snape stand auf und ging schnellen Schrittes in einen Nebenraum, wo er sich erst mal einen kleinen Feuerwhisky genehmigte.

Draco und Harry sassen immer noch geplättet in ihren Sesseln. So also würde der Trank (klingel) funktonieren. "Harry, was meinst du? Ich meine... Ich weiß nicht...." Harry stand auf und ging zu Draco und hockte sich vor ihn. "Draco willst du ein Kind mit mir? "Ja, sicher Harry...." "Und ich will auch, also worüber sollen wir noch reden?" "Du hast recht, es gibt nichts mehr zu besprechen, unsere Entscheidung ist längst gefallen.", glücklich sahen sie sich tief in die Augen ehe sich ihre Lippen zu einen scheuen Kuss finden, der sich aber schnell vertiefte.

Als Snape den Raum wieder betrat, küssten sich die beiden immer noch. Snape räusperte sich einmal, die Harry und Draco fuhren erschrocken aus einander.

"Eure Entscheidung?"

"Wir wollen es machen", kam es von Beiden gleich zeitig.

"Gut, dann werde ich mich jetzt daran machen den Trank zu brauen. Ich werde ungefähr eine Stunde brauchen, bevor ich euren Zauber benötige. Bitte wartet hier auf mich." und schon war er wieder verschwunden.

"Er wird ihn uns brauen...", Harry hätte platzen können vor Glück. "Hab ich doch gleich gesagt", wieder stahl sich eines dieser Slytherin Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten die beiden Verliebten mit ausgiebigen schmusen. Bis wieder die Tür aufflog und Snape rein gerauscht kam.

"So, nun brauche ich eure Magie, würdet ihr bitte mit kommen.". Harry und Draco standen auf und folgten Snape in ihren alten Klassenraum wo sie früher immer den Zaubertränke Unterricht gehabt hatten. Harry kämpfte siegreich ein aufsteigendes Übelgefühl nieder. Auf Snapes Schreibtisch köchelte etwas vor sich her. Als sie näher kamen konnten sie eine Rötliche Flüssigkeit in dem Kessel sehen. Snape wies sie an sich vor den Kessel zustellen und ihre Zauberstäbe raus zu holen. Harry trat der Angst Schweiß auf die Stirn, was wenn er jetzt was falsch machte und den Trank ruinierte.

"Keine Angst ihr könnt nicht viel falsch machen", Snape musste auch immer alles bemerken. "Nehmt beide eine der Rosenknospen in die Hand. Tunkt eure Zauberstäbe in den Trank und haltet sie aneinander, dann werft ihr nach einander die Rosen in den Kessel und sagt dabei "IN EWIGER LIEBE", laut und deutlich."

Harry und Draco sahen sich noch einmal tief in die Augen bevor sie ihre Zauberstäbe zogen, sie mit der Spitze in den Trank hielten und sie dann aneinander hielten. Draco merkte wie Harry ihm zunickte, er sollte also anfangen. Seine Hand mit der Rosenknospe zitterte leicht. Was wenn sich jetzt heraus stellen würde, dass er doch nicht in der Lage war zu lieben? Wahre Liebe zu empfinden. Verstohlen blickte er noch einmal zu Harry rüber, dieser schenkte ihm wieder eines dieser Harry Lächeln was er so liebte. Ja, liebte. Er liebte Harry mehr als alles andere und aufrichtig. Vorsichtig nahm er die Hand mit der Knospe hoch hielt sie über den Trank, ließ sie Fallen "IN EWIGER LIEBE".  
Es gab ein zischendes Geräusch und aus dem Trank stiegt ein hell rotes Herz empor.

Nun war Harry dran. Auch er zitterte leicht. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, hielt die Hand mit der Rose über den Kessel und öffnete sie, "IN EWIGER LIEBE". Wie zischte es im Kessel und ein zweites hellrotes Herz stieg daraus auf.

"Sehr gut, sehr gut..." auch Snape konnte nicht ganz seine Freude über den anscheint geglückten Trank verbergen. Mit geübten Bewegungen schöpfte er etwas von dem Trank in ein kleines Fläschchen ab und gab sie an Draco weiter. Dieser sah seinen Paten einfach nur glücklich an.

"Da fällt mir noch was ein, hab ich vorhin vergessen euch zusagen. Wenn der Trank eingenommen wurde, herrscht erst mal striktes Sex verbot..." ,aus allen drei Gesichtern entwich sofort alle Farbe.  
"So lange bis klar ist das der Trank gewürgt hat. Komplett gewirkt hat. Das heißt, erst wenn die Anzeichen der Weiblichen Fruchtbarkeit zu erkennen sind, dann ist es wieder okay. Und dann sollte man ja auch, wenn das mit dem schwanger werden klappen sollte..." Snape versuchte doch tatsächlich zu grinsen und wünsche sich seine Flasche Feuerwhisky herbei.

Es war spät geworden und alle beteiligten wünschten sich nur noch in ihr kuscheliges Bett. Nach dem Draco und Harry sich verabschiedet hatten, brachte Snape sie noch zum Kamin. Beide bedanken sich noch einmal und selbst Harry nahm Snape kurz, sehr kurz, in den Arm.

"Aber eines verratet mir doch noch bevor ihr geht, wer von euch beiden wird den die Glückliche?" und jetzt bildete sich wirklich ein Grinsen auf Snapes Lippen.

Harry und Draco sahen sich verwirrt an.

"ER" , sagten beide und zeigten auf den jeweils anderen. "ICH?", wieder beide. "NEIN, DU", beide. Das würde sicher noch eine interessante Nacht werden. Snape drückte die beiden Männer einfach in den Kamin rief "Kingstenroad 9", warf Flohpulver hinter her und war froh endlich Ruhe zu haben.

Einen Augenblick später stolperten Harry und Draco in ihr Wohnzimmer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco stand mit der Phiole in der Hand vor Harry. "Hier da, nimm und trink" ,er streckte seine Hand zu Harry aus. "Ich denk überhaupt nicht dran, trink du das. Wer weiß was dein Onkel da mit rein gemischt hat."

Draco sah beleidigt zu Harry rüber. "Dann lass es eben. Ich werde es aber auch nicht trinken."

"Und warum nicht?"

"Warum trinkst du es nicht?"

"Weil ich, ich.... Ich muss ins Büro. Du arbeitest doch eh zu Hause...."

"Ach so ist das, der Herr Auror ist unabkömmlich. Und da soll ich dann mal die Sache mit dem Kinder kriegen erledigen. Ach und sicher auch meine Tränke testen. Oh ja, mal sehen was es dann am Ende wird. Vielleicht ein Potter...."

"Währe immer noch besser als ein Malfoy....", beide funkelten sich böse an.

"Außerdem...." ,setzte Harry an "...kannst du auch mal was machen."

"Wie bitte?" , Draco war mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt.

"Na, ich hab ja wohl schon genug in meinem Leben erledigt....".

"Das glaub ich jetzt nicht. Was willst du mir hier vor werfen, Retter der Zauberwelt? Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf , du Held, ohne mich wären wir wahrscheinlich gar nicht zusammen, ohne meine Hilfe hättest du dir die Auroren Sache sonst wo hin tun können oder wer hatte sonst Lust dazu Nächte lang mit dir zu üben und dir Nachhilfe in allem Möglichen zu geben. Und ohne UNS, Dumbeldore, Hermine, Ron, MICH, halb Hogwarts, hättest du Voldemort auch nicht zu stürzen gebracht. Und jetzt sag mir noch einmal ins Gesicht ich hätte noch nie etwas gemacht." ,Draco spürte wieder Tränen in sich aufsteigen, aber er würde jetzt nicht anfangen zu heulen wie ein Weib. Fest presste er seine Lippen aufeinander und starrte zu Harry rüber. Dieser war bei Dracos letzten Worten sichtbar kleiner geworden.

"Es tut mir leid Draco. Ich, wollte das nicht sagen. Es kam einfach so raus. Ich weiß doch das ich ohne dich ein nichts wäre. Das ich ohne dich wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal mehr auf dieser Erde wäre. Bitte, es tut mir wirklich leid.", eine einzelne Träne suchte sich unbemerkt von Harry den Weg aus seinen Augen und lief ihm die Wange runter.

Dracos Wut war verschwunden. Er fühlte nur noch Traurigkeit und diese tiefe Liebe. Er wollte seinen Liebling nicht leiden sehen. Schnell hatte er Harry in seine Arme geschlossen.

"Ist schon gut. Ich hab es auch nicht so gemeint. Ich hab über reagiert." , Draco legte seine Stirn genau auf die von Harry und sah im tief in die Augen.

"Nein, du hast ja Recht. Ich hätte alles das ohne deine Hilfe und ohne die Hilfe meiner Freunde nie geschafft." "Harry, ich hätte auch vieles ohne dich nicht geschafft. Ich verdanke dir dieses Leben."; Draco hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

"Lass und schlafen gehen und morgen in Ruhe noch mal über alles reden, ja?", Harry nickte nur.

Stumm gingen beide nach oben und machten sich für die Nacht fertig. Als sie im Bett lagen überlegte Draco ob er es wagen sollte sich zu Harry unter die Decke zu kuscheln, doch lange musste er nicht überlegen den schon kam Harry unter seine Decke gekrabbelt und kuschelte sich eng an ihn.

"Ich liebe dich Harry", Harry hob den Kopf und küsste Draco sanft. "Ich liebe dich auch Draco, bis in alle Ewigkeit." "Bis in alle Ewigkeit", Draco kuschelte sich noch enger an seinen Mann. Im Nu waren beide eingeschlafen.

_Draco stand vor dem großen Spiegel in seinem Badezimmer. Vorsichtig zog er sich das Hemd von den Schultern. Leise stöhnte er vor Schmerz auf. Immer mehr von seinem Rücken würde sichtbar, immer mehr von den blutigen Striemen die sich tief in seine Haut gefressen hatten. Warum nur tat sein Vater das? Vorsichtig entledigte er sich auch den Rest seiner Kleidung. Jede Bewegung schmerzte. Langsam ging er unter die Dusche, das Wasser brannte, es verbrannte ihn. Er stellte das Wasser noch heißer. Warum konnte er nicht einfach verglühen? Einfach nicht mehr da sein. Von unten hörte er schwach das Lachen seines Vaters. Würde er gerade wieder seinen "Freunden" erzählen wie toll er seinen Sohn wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Das brennen auf seiner Haut wurde unerträglich. Er musste sich auf die Lippe beißen um nicht zu schreien. Er schloss die Augen und da waren sie. Diese Augen, die Augen in die er sich verliebt hatte. Die Augen die ihm Hoffnung gaben. Die ihm immer wieder sagten er solle durchhalten. Draco stellte das Wasser ab und brach zusammen. Sein Gesicht war Tränen überflutet. "Harry" , wisperte er leise. "Ich halte durch, nur für dich...."_

Draco riss die Augen auf. Sein Herz schlug unnormal schnell in seiner Brust. Kleine Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Wie er diese Träume hasste. Die Träume die alles wieder hoch holten, was er versuchte ganz tief ihn sich verschwinden zu lassen. Draco versuchte ein zittern zu unterdrücken. Es war alles gut. Er hatte sein Leben das er immer schon führen wollte, hatte seinen Schatz an seiner Seite und brauchte vor dem alten griesgrämigen Mann, der sein Vater geworden war nach Voldemorts tot, keine Angst mehr zu haben. Harry lag friedlich neben ihm. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Er strahlte eine Ruhe aus die auch schnelle Draco wieder ergriff.

Er leis sich wieder in seine Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Einfach von was schönen Träumen.

_Draco und Harry sassen am Strand. Verliebt kuschelte sich der Blonde an seinen Retter.  
Er konnte ihre Liebe gerade zu spüren. Verschwommen nahm er wahr wie Harry in den Nacken küsste.  
Er drängte sich noch enger an seinen Geliebten.  
_"_Ich liebe dich so sehr Draco." Die Stimme halte in seinen Ohren wieder. "Ich liebe dich auch. Euch beide.".  
Sein Blick glitt zu einem kleinen Korb hinüber. Vorsichtig stand er auf und ging hinüber.  
"Ich bin so glücklich über dich", sagte er sanft und sah in den Korb.  
__Ein Baby mit blonden Haaren sah ihn aus funkelten grünen Augen an und lächelte...._

Draco riss abermals die Augen auf. Was war den heute los? Nacht der komischen Träume? Vorsichtig, um Harry nicht zu wecken, setzte er sich auf. _Meine Güte, was träumst du nur zusammen Draco?_, stellte er sich selber innerlich die Frage. Erst dieser schreckliche Traum aus seiner Vergangenheit und dann, dann ein Traum aus seiner Zukunft? Hatten diese Träume etwas zu bedeuten? Dracos Blick glitt wieder zu Harry rüber. _Ich verdanke dir dieses Leben_; genau das hatte er heute Abend noch zu ihm gesagt. Aber es stimmte nicht ganz. "Ich verdankte dir mein ganzes Leben", flüsterte Draco in die Dunkelheit.

Mit einem Satz war er auf gesprungen und hatte das Licht an gemacht. "Harry, wach auf, bitte. Es ist wichtig."

Harry schreckte hoch. "Ist was passiert? Ist was mit Hermine und Ron? Was ist los.?"

"Nein, nix passiert Schatz. Alles in Ordnung." , Draco strahlte Harry entgegen. "Und warum weckst du mich dann mitten in der Nacht als würde das Haus in Flammen stehen?"

"Weil ich eine Entscheidung getroffen habe!"

"Und die hat nicht bis morgen früh Zeit?" , Harry gähnte herzhaft.

"Nein hat es nicht. Harry ich hab heute nacht zwei ziemlich komische Träume gehabt. Naja einer war komisch, der andere war wieder wegen meinem Vater, ist ja auch egal." , Harry sah Draco mit einem leicht genervten Blick an. "Weiter Draco, träumen tue ich nämlich auch, weck dich aber trotzdem nicht jede Nacht...". Draco konnte einen leicht säuerlichen Unterton bei Harry heraus hören.

"Ist ja gut. Also Harry. Ohne dich wäre ich nie von meinem Vater los gekommen. Ohne dich wäre ich zu Grunde gegangen. Du hast mich gerettet, mein Leben. Meine Liebe, meine Hoffnung, meine Zukunft. In jeder Hinsicht, wie ein Mensch von einem anderen Menschen gerettet werden kann. Du hast mir mein Leben geschenkt..." Draco holte Luft und sah wieder in diese Augen, die Augen die er eben auch in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte, "und deswegen werde ich unserem Kind das Leben schenken." Harry brachte kein Wort raus. Mühsam schluckte er die aufsteigenden Tränen runter. Womit hatte er diesen Mann nur verdient? Er griff Draco bei den Händen und zog ihn auf das Bett, er musste ihn jetzt einfach küssen. Spüren das er wirklich wach und das hier kein Traum war.

"Draco, das... Aber, bist du dir sicher? Ich will nicht das du es machst, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist. Vielleicht sollten wir doch noch mal morgen früh...." weiter kam Harry nicht, den Draco hatte seine Lippen wieder mit den seinen verschlossen.

"Ich bin mir sicher! So sicher wie ich noch nie im meinem Leben war!"

Er löste sich aus Harrys Umarmung, ging zum Schreibtisch rüber wo die Phiole mit dem Trank lag. Nahm sie sachte in die Hand. Betrachtete den leuchtend roten Inhalt, ja er war sich sicher.

Gekonnt öffnete er das Fläschchen , blickte noch einmal zu seinem Liebling rüber, dieser schaute mit einer Mischung aus purem Glück und entsetzen zu Draco rüber.

"Prost, mein Schatz." und schon hatte Draco den Inhalt mit einem mal hinter geschluckt.

"Schmeckt gar nicht schlecht, richtig lecker." , grinste Draco dann und ging wieder auf Harry zu und setzte sich mit auf das Bett.

"Und du bist dir wirklich sicher?", Harry merke wie Angst in ihm hochkroch. "JA, das bin ich. Und jetzt ist es eh zu spät." "Merkst du schon was?" "Ja, das ich dich über alles liebe." "Draco, ich meine es ernst." "Ich auch! Ein Malfoy beliebt in Herzens Angelegenheiten nicht zu scherzen." Harry schlang seine Arme um Dracos Nacken und zwang ihn damit näher an sich ran. Sie versanken in einem Leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Draco zog Harry auf seinen Schoß und ließ sich langsam mit ihm nach hinten sinken, so das Harry nun auf ihm zu liegen kam. Ihre Küsse wurden noch leidenschaftlicher und die unsichtbaren Flammen loderten wieder auf. Harry fing an Dracos Pyjama Oberteil auf zu knöpfen. Zart fuhren sein Finger über Dracos Brust. Bedeckte sie mit zarten Küssen. Auch Dracos Hände begaben sich auf Wanderschaft. Zärtlich strich er Harrys Rücken auf und ab, streifte über seinen Po.

"Aua", über Dracos Lippen kam ein kleiner Schmerzens Laut. Harry der gerade dabei war an Dracos Brustwarzen zu knabbern fuhr erschrocken hoch. "Hab ich dir weh getan?".

"Nein, ich hab nur plötzlich so ein Stechen im Bauch." "Wir sollten lieber aufhören. Severus wird sich nicht umsonst überwunden haben uns von dem Sex verbot zu erzählen. Und er meinte es würde direkt nach Trank Einnahme in Kraft treten." , Draco nickte nur, das hatte er ganz vergessen.

Sie ließen sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Draco ganz fest in Harrys Arme gekuschelt. "Geht's?", Harry war besorgt. "Ja, ist schon wieder gut. Bin ja mal gespannt wie lange die Verwandlung dauert. Zwischen 12 Stunden und zwei Wochen ist nun nicht gerade aussage kräftig, was?"

"So können wir wenigstens sehen wie sehr wir uns das Kind wünschen." , Harry gab Draco noch einen Kuss in den Nacken bevor beide wieder ruhig und friedlich einschliefen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Der Wecker klingelte an diesem Morgen eindeutig zu früh. Missmutig warf Harry den Störenfried von seinem Nachttisch. "Mach heute einfach krank, ja?" vernahm er eine verschlafene Stimme neben sich. "Das kann ich nicht machen, du weißt das wir gestern die ganzen neuen bekommen haben." Vorsichtig befreite Harrys sch aus Dracos Umarmung und verließ das Bett. Draco kuschelte sich sofort tief in Harrys Bettwäsche. Er fühlte sich schlapp, würde heute den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen.

Kurz bevor er wieder in seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf abdriften konnte, machte sich allerdings seine Blase mit dem Wusch auf baldige Leerung bemerkbar. "Verdammt", fluchte er leise und schwang die Beine über den Bettrand. Verschlafen trottete er ins Badezimmer rüber. Das Licht ließ er lieber aus, seine Augen würden es ihm sicher übel nehmen würde er es nicht tun. Mit einer Bewegung hatte er den Klodeckel samt Brille hoch geklappt und Schwupps war die Hose unten. Doch, da stimmte was nicht. Nein, da stimmte eindeutig was nicht. Da fehlte was. Himmel, da FEHLTE was. Draco stolperte zum Lichtschalter. Im ersten Moment musste er die Augen zukneifen, wegen dem hellen Licht. Doch schnell zwang er sich sie wieder zu öffnen. Langsam, ganz langsam wanderte sein Blick zu seiner Körpermitte.

"SCHEIßE, VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE....", fing er an zu schreien. "... VERFLUCHT, WAS, OH HIMMEL, HARRY....HARRY." in Panik riss er die Badezimmer Tür auf und schrie weiter nach Harry. Dieser kam sofort die Treppe hoch gerannt und stürzte zu Draco ins Bad. Der stand immer noch mit herunter gelassenen Hosen mitten im Bad und war bleich im Gesicht.

"Harry...", schluchzte Draco. Harry sah an Draco hinab. "Man wir müssen uns das Kind wirklich sehr wünschen, ging ja schneller als gedacht....", er biss sich selber leicht auf die Zunge um nicht los zu lachen. Er ging auf Draco zu, dieser zitterte mittlerweile am ganzen Körper."Lass uns nach unten gehen, ich mach dir erst mal einen Tee." , doch Draco rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Draco senkte den Blick nach unten, doch Harry sah noch wie sich ein rot Schimmer auf Dracos Wangen legte.

"Harry, ich ... Ich muss mal... Aber wie?"

**TBC**

Und? Hoffe es war nicht ganz so verwirrend? Falls doch Beschwerden bitte an Severus Snape... -löl-  
Und ja ich weiß, ein schwangerer Draco wird ein Alptraum sein, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anderst. Es musste sein.....


	5. Frauenprobleme?

Weiter geht's. Endlich. Dieses Kapitel hat wirklich an meinen Nerven gezerrt. So viele gute Ideen und keine Ahnung wie ich sie um setzten soll.  
Das unten stehende ist dann dabei raus gekommen. Bin zwar nicht wirklich zufrieden damit, aber es ist wenigstens ein bisschen was bei raus gekommen. Stellenweise dachte ich schon, ich komme gar nicht mehr weiter. Hoffe das nächste Kapitel wird mir wieder etwas leichter von der Hand gehen und schneller. ;o)

Mal wieder ein ganz liebes DANKE für alle Revierwer, ich freu mich jedes mal wie ein Kind an Weihnachten, wenn wieder eine neue da ist!

**TO:**

**Devilsnight** : Hoffe du hast nicht gedacht, ich hätte dich vergessen -grins- Sag Bescheid, wenn du das Mail Abo nicht mehr willst... ;o)

Ja, beide hatten den selben Traum. Haben nur immer die Augen des Anderen bei dem Kind gesehen. Fand das eine süße Idee, weil ich so gerne mit den Augen "spiele".

**Dragoran** : Lieben Dank für dein Lob, hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir auch. Ich werde dann mein bestes geben und Draco ein paar schöne Stimmungsschwankungen verpassen. Da ich selber allerdings noch keine Erfahrungen damit habe, wird es aber wahrscheinlich eh ein bisschen von dem "normalen" abweichen. Aber das tut es ja jetzt auch schon... -lach-

**Nama** -micherst malwiedervombodenaufrappel- Schön das ich dir eine so große Freude machen konnte. Für mich war von anfang an klar, das Draco das Kind bekommen wird. Nicht nur weil ich eh lieber von ihm schreibe ;o), Harry ist oft genung schwanger, jetzt "darf" Draco mal. -haha-

**Leseteufel** : Auch dir vielen Dank noch mal für deine Review. Die beiden können ja auch nur süß zusammen sein. Manhcmal hab ich leichte bedenken das ich die beiden zu schnulzig mache, aber ich kann einfach nicht anderst.

**MajinSakuko** : Oh, peinlich. -nurnochuntermtischweiterschreib- Meine Güte, meine Tippfehler fallen mir gar nicht auf beim noch mal lesen. Da ich leider keinen Betaleser hab, fällt es dann leider auch Niemandem auf bevor ich das Kapitel rein stelle. Und dabei verusch ich schon so viel wie Möglich zu finden. Ja, und Grammatik, ich gebe es offen zu, 6 setzten! Aber ich hoffe es wird langsam besser.

**Rika **: Keine Sorge, Story wied auf jeden Fall weiter geschrieben! Da sind noch einige Ideen in meinem Kopf die in den PC getippt werden wollen ;o).

**Prongs** : So, hab ganz schnell das Kapitel zu Ende bebracht. Hoffe es reicht um deine Sucht ein wenig zu lindern. Aber, wenn es dich genau so schlimm erwischt hat wie mich, dann wahrscheinlich nicht. -lol-

Und nun wünsch ich allen viel Spaß beim lesen. Man sieht sich. Bis Kapitel 6. -smile-

**Kapitel 5 - Frauenprobleme?**

Harry musste alle seine Kraft auf bringen um nicht laut los zu lachen. Einer Seits tat Draco ihm mehr als leid, aber er sah einfach nur putzig aus wie er da mit entblößtem Unterleib, roten Wangen und einem mehr als verwirrten Blick mitten im Bad stand. Und dann auch noch sein kleines "Problem".

"Sieh mich nichts so an Harry... ", Draco schmollte wie ein kleines Kind.

"Tja mein Engel jetzt muss du dich wohl setzten, ob du willst oder nicht...", Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Das ist nicht lustig!" Doch eigentlich war es das, es war sogar sehr lustig, aber Harry entschied sich dafür das besser für sich zu behalten.

"Ich glaube ich werde mich heute doch krank melden, was?", Harry bekam das Grinsen einfach nicht aus seinem Gesicht. "Nein, danke nicht nötig. Brauche keinen der blöde guckt und mich aus lacht.", Draco war eindeutig nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt. "Und ich hab gesagt du sollt mich nicht als an gucken." ,und schon hatte er Harry bei den Schultern gepackt und ihn sanft aber bestimmt aus dem Badezimmer geschmissen, mit einem lauten Rums donnerte die Tür hinter Harry ins Schloss. Anscheint war Draco über den ersten Schock hinweg. Immer noch grinsend ging Harry wieder in die Küche zurück um seinem Schatz einen Tee zu machen.

Draco, sah sich im Spiegel an. Langsam hatte er sich wieder beruhigt, kein Grund zur Panik, er hatte sich schließlich selber in diese Situation gebracht. Einmal tief durch atmen. _Jetzt reiss dich am Riemen Malfoy, du bist immer noch ein Mann,_ ermahnte er sich noch einmal selber. Diese Klo Sache sollte ihn nun wirklich nicht überfordern. Und so schlimm war das sich hin setzten nun auch nicht.

Gedacht- getan.

Zehn Minuten später erschien Draco in der Küche, wo schon sein Tee auf ihn wartete. "Dachte schon du bist in die Toilette gefallen", bei aller Macht, Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. "Wirklich witzig, Harry." Draco funkelte böse zu Harry rüber und nahm den Tee. "Soll ich den heute hier bleiben?" "Nein, geh nur. Hab mich wieder beruhigt. War nur im ersten Moment ein kleiner Schreck. Wäre dir nicht anders gegangen, wenn dir da plötzlich ein entschiedenes Detail fehlen würde."

"Und wie fühlst du dich sonst so?"

"Komisch."

"Tut dir was weh?"

"Nein. Ist alles okay. Nur eben komisch. Ich fühle mich so...so nackt unten rum...", da schlich sich doch wirklich ein kleines Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen. "...aber wird schon werden. Ich weiß ja wozu es gut ist"  
Zwanzig Minuten später war Harry ins Büro verschwunden und Draco machte sich an seine Tagesaufgabe. Er legte sich wieder ins Bett und hoffte den ganzen Tag einfach verschlafen zu können Zwei Stunden später schlug er die Augen wieder auf. Es war doch schwerer als gedacht den Tag einfach zu verschlafen und das, obwohl er die Nacht nicht gerade viel Schlaf bekommen hatte. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und blickte im abgedunkelten Schlaffzimmer umher, draußen war es mittlerweise heller Tag geworden. Aber aufstehen würde er noch nicht. Er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durch ringen. Es war auch einfach zu kuschelig.  
Harry und er würden also ein Baby bekommen. Ein Kind, Harry und er. Unbewusst formten seine Lippen sich zu einen lächeln und ein kleines Kribbeln entfalltete sich in seinem Bauch. Langsam legte er eine seiner Hände auf seinen Bauch. Da sollte also bald ein Kind heran wachsen. In ihm. Angst kroch in Draco hoch, er musste eindeutig die nächsten Tage einmal mit Hermine reden. Harry würde es ihr und Ron wahrscheinlich eh erzählen.  
Harry, Dracos Blick wanderte auf die leere Betthälfte neben ihm. Er schnappte sich Harrys Pyjama Oberteil und zog den Duft tief in sich hinein. Er roch immer so gut. Er roch gut, er schmeckte gut, er fühlte sich gut an. Sein Harry war einfach gut. Wieder spürte Draco dieses Kribbeln in seinen Bauch, aber auch eindeutig an einer anderen Stelle. Dracos Gedanken schweiften zu dem gestrigen Nachmittag. Die Sache im Wohnzimmer wahr wirklich gut und sein Schatz war wieder so heiß gewesen. Ja, es kribbelte eindeutig auch an einer anderen Stelle. Und es war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ob er es mal wagen sollte? Im fünften Jahr in Hogwarts hatte er eine kurze, sehr kurze "Sache" mit einem Mädchen laufen. Für Draco war es nichts gewesen, für das Mädchen die große Liebe und Beziehung ihres Lebens. Draco fragte sich heute noch warum er sich überhaupt darauf eingelassen hatte, loderten doch damals schon kleine heimliche Flammen der Liebe für Harry in seinem Herzen. Vielleicht war es auch genau deswegen gewesen.  
So war ihm nun der Körper einer Frau nicht ganz unbekannt. Draco kam nicht drum rum noch mal ein Dankgebet zu sprechen, dass er niemals mit diesem Mädchen geschlafen hatte. Er hätte es sich einfach nicht verzeihen können, hätte er sein erstes Mal an ein Mädchen verschwendet an deren Namen er sich auch mit gutem Willen nicht mehr erinnern konnte. So hatte er es Harry geschenkt. Sein Erster und Einziger. Ja, so sollte es einfach sein. Aber nun war die Neugierde in ihm erwacht. Fühlte er sich an, wie das Mädchen damals. Fühlte er sich überhaupt so an wie eine Frau oder war irgendwas anders. Das konnte man nur auf eine Art heraus finden und schon war eine seiner Hände in die Hose seines Pyjamas verschwunden.

Ja, das fühlte sich fast genau so an wie damals. Aber irgendwie noch besser. Viel besser. Vielleicht lag es auch nur daran das er es gerade in beide Richtungen spürte. Und es fühlte sich verflucht gut an. Doch bevor sich Draco noch intensiver in die Gefühlswelt einer Frau begeben konnte, hörte er ein klopfen und schimpfen am Fenster des Schlafzimmers. Eindeutig eine Eule. Einem Moment überlegte Draco das Vieh einfach da draußen hocken zulassen, doch vielleicht war es was wichtiges, man konnte nie wissen. Also krabbelte Draco mürrisch aus dem Bett und zog die Gardinen vom Fenster weg. Sofort war es hell im Zimmer geworden und Draco ließ die Eule rein. Ein Pech schwarzes Tier ließ sich auf einem in der Nähe stehendem Stuhl nieder und schimpfte fröhlich weiter. Eindeutig war es die Eule von Severus Snape. Was konnte Severus den noch wollen? Hoffentlich war ihm nicht eingefallen das er bei der Zubereitung des Trankes etwas vergessen oder zu viel in den Kessel getan hatte.

Schnell zog er dem jetzt wild schimpfendem Tier das zusammen gefalltete Pergament vom Bein.

_Draco und Harry,  
__Für den Fall das ihr euch doch noch entscheiden solltet  
__wer den Trank zu sich nehmen soll, noch eine Kleinigkeit  
__die ich gestern vergessen habe..._

Jetzt kommts, dachte Draco nur und setzte sich vorsichtshalber auf das Bett.

_... Wenn die Verwandlung statt gefunden hat begibt sich der jenige  
__zu einer Kontrolluntersuchung ins St. Mungo, ob sich auch alles  
__richtig entwickelt hat und es zu keiner Fehlbildung gekommen ist._

_Severus_

Fehlbildung? Was um alles in der Welt sollte sich den da fehlbilden?

Draco beschloss, sich auf dem schnellsten Wege ins St. Mungo zu begeben. Fehlbildung? Aber nicht bei ihm. Schnell stellte sich Draco unter die Dusche. Er wusste ja schließlich nicht wo sie ihm alles hin gucken wollten. Aber sicherlich nicht dort, wo er gedanklich die meiste Zeit war. Wenn es auch nur einer dieser Heiler wagen würde. Der würde es nie wieder vergessen was es heißt, einem Malfoy unters Röckchen gucken zu wollen.

Eine halbe Stunde später war er fertig und schon so gut wie nach St. Mungo appariert. Beim Anziehen war ihm auf gefallen das definitiv zu viel Platz in seinen Shorts war und er sich wohl oder übel nach ein wenig neuer Unterwäsche umsehen musste, das würde er dann einfach auf dem Heimweg erledigen.

Plopp, schon stand er im Empfangsraum von St. Mungo. Wie immer war Einiges los. Verwirrt stand Draco vor dem Wegweiser der zu jeden Problem das passende Stockwerk verraten sollte. Nur was hatte Draco überhaupt für ein Problem? Er würde wohl doch die Hilfe der alten Hexe hinter der Auskunft brauchen. Mit schon jetzt leicht geröteten Wangen stellte er sich in die Schlange der Auskunft suchenden, schon recht bald war er an der Reihe.

"Hallo, ich ähm, soll mich untersuchen lassen...", Draco setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf, doch die Alte guckte ihn nur kurz an und meinte dann "Zweiter Stock , Magische Pestilenzen."

Draco wurde noch röter, dachte die alte Schachtel doch wirklich er hätte sich etwas eingefangenen, also wirklich. "Ähm, nein. Ich hab nix. Ich... äh...soll wegen einem Trank...", wieder guckte die Alte nur kurz hoch. "Vierter Stock, Fluch Schäden."

"Nein, ich hab keinen Fluch ab bekommen, ich hab das freiwillig getrunken und des wegen soll ich mal nach gucken lassen ob...Naja, ob alles okay ist und da ist wo es hin gehört oder wie auch immer...", mittlerweile hatte Dracos Gesicht die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate. Die Hexe ihm gegenüber schaute ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht und fing an zu grinsen. "ExtantecTrank?" "Äh, ja..." "Sie gehen da hinten in den linken Gang, bis zum Ende durch, dann rechts. An der Tür mit "Durchgang verboten", bleiben sie stehen und warten bis eine Hilfshexe kommt und sie rein holt. Nächster".

Als Draco sich auf den Weg durch die verschlungenen Gänge machte, fing er doch langsam an sich zu fragen worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte. Endlich war er an der Tür mit dem großen Durchgang verboten Schild angelangt, einfach warten? Draco blieb unschlüssig vor der großen Tür stehen. Einen Moment schoss ein Fluchtgedanke durch Dracos Kopf, aber dafür war es jetzt wohl zu spät. Dafür war es genau genommen seit gestern Nacht zu spät. Hätte er doch noch mal ein bisschen über seine Entscheidung nach denken sollen? _Draco du benimmst dich schon wieder wie ein Jammerlappen_, sich selber zur Ordnung zu rufen, half doch immer noch am besten! Draco wurde mittlerweile ein klein wenig ungeduldig, wie lange wollten sie ihn hier warten lassen? Als plötzlich die Tür auf ging und eine kleine buckelige Hexe vor ihm stand und ihn musterte. "Kommen sie bitte mit mir", sagte sie kurz angebunden und Draco ging der Hexe nach.

Draco war erstaunt. Mit dem was er nun sah, hatte er in diesen kahlen und dunklen Gängen nicht gerechnet. Hier drinnen war alles hell und warm. Die Wände waren in einem hellen, aber nicht zu grellen, Orange- Ton gestrichen. Überall waren Bilder an den Wänden. Es war wollig warm, so das Draco gleich die Jacke auf machte und ein herrlicher Geruch lag in der Luft.

Die Hexe führte Draco in einen kleinen Raum. Dort drinnen stand ein kleiner runder Tisch mit vier Stühlen drum herum. Auch dieser Raum war in dieser wunderbaren Farbe gestrichen. Als Draco die Wände betrachtete, fielen ihm Bilderrahmen auf, in diesen nur Bilder von Babys zu sehen waren.

"Alles glückliche Kinder, denen wir auf die Welt geholfen haben", die Hexe lächelte Draco an. "Setzen sie sich doch, ziehen sie ruhig ihre Jacke aus. Tee? Saft?"

"Saft wäre nett." Draco lies sich auf einen der Stühle sinken. Leichte Nervosität machte sich ihn ihm breit. Er hätte auf Harry warten sollen, warum dachte er da jetzt erst dran. Musste Severus einen auch so erschrecken mit seinen Fehlbildungen.

Die Kleine Hexe stellte ein Glas mit Apfelsaft vor Draco auf den Tisch und setzte sich Draco gegenüber. Sie lächelte ihn immer noch an. Draco tat sein Bestes um zurück zu lächeln.

"Mein Name ist Jillian, aber sie können mich auch gerne Jill nennen . Ich bin hier die Oberhexe auf Station." Ups, Draco hatte sie als für eine unterbezahlte Hilfshexe gehalten, die wohl wegen ihrem doch sehr deutlichen Buckel keinen anderen Job mehr bekommen hatte. Eine leichte Röte stahl sich wieder in sein Gesicht.

"Ist alles okay mit Ihnen?"

"Ja, danke. Alles okay."

"Ich werde ihnen erst mal ein paar Fragen stellen bevor sie zu ihrem Heiler kommen. Sie werden ab heute immer den selben Heiler haben, wenn sie hier her kommen." Draco nickte nur.

Schon hatte Jill ein Pergament mit Fragen und einer Feder vor sich liegen.

"Ihr Name?"

"Draco Malfoy-Potter."

"Alter?"

"24."

"Wann haben sie den Trank ein genommen?"

"Gestern Nacht."

Die Hexe schaute von ihrem Pergament auf. "Gestern Nacht? Wissen sie die Uhrzeit ungefähr?"

Draco überlegte einen Moment. "So gegen halb vier oder vier.". Die Augen von Jill wurden immer größer, sie schaute auf die Uhr über der Tür. Diese zeigte gerade mal dreiundzwanzig Minuten nach zwölf. "Erstaunlich. Keine zehn Stunden, erstaunlich. Und sie sind vollkommen verwandelt?"

"Ja. Wenigstens, das was ich sehe..."

"Erstaunlich..." , Jill kritzelte hektisch was auf das Pergament. Mit einem breiten Lächeln wendete sie sich wieder an Draco.

"Wer hat den Trank hergestellt?"

"Severus Snape:"

Wieder schlich sich ein erstaunter Ausdruck auf das Gesicht der Hexe.

"Was machen sie beruflich?"

"Forschung mit und an Zaubertränken."

"Wird das ihre erste Schwangerschaft?"

"Ja." , Draco musste schlucken. Ganz langsam draht die Erkenntnis in sein Hirn was er wirklich im Begriff war zu tun bzw. getan hatte.

"Sehen sie, das war es auch schon fürs Erste. Macht es ihnen was aus, wenn ich sie Draco nenne? Wir legen hier großen wert auf einen familiären Umgang." Draco schüttelte wieder nur den Kopf.

"Haben sie noch fragen Draco?" Wieder nur ein Kopfschütteln.

"Sie werden sich schneller an die neue Situation gewöhnt haben als sie glauben," Jill versuchte ihr Bestes um Draco ein wenig aus seinem ansteigenden Tief zu holen. War sie es doch gewohnt das die meisten Männer erst hier wirklich merkten was auf sie zu kommen würde. Jill merkte das Draco immer nervöser auf seinem Stuhl umher rutschte.

"Sind sie verheiratet, Draco?"

"Ja, seit vier Jahren."

"Da haben sie aber jung geheiratet, ist wohl die große Liebe, was?" , Draco entspannte sich sichtlich, da hatte Jill also das richtige Thema gefunden.

"Ja, die ganz Große", Draco strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

"Woher kennen sie sich?"

"Wir waren zusammen auf der Schule. Hogwarts. Gleicher Jahrgang. Komische Geschichte...", Draco bekam einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck. Ja, dieser Mann musste etwas ganz Besonderes für Draco sein, da war sich Jill jetzt schon sicher. Natürlich hatte sie schon eine Vermutung wer dieser Jemand sein würde, aber hier würde es in erster Linie um Draco gehen und sie wollte ihm nicht das Gefühl geben, das man sich hier mehr um seinen berühmten Mann kümmern würde.

"Warum ist er nicht mit gekommen?"

"Er ist noch im Büro, ich hab da auch nicht wirklich dran gedacht auf ihn zuwarten. Ich hatte plötzlich nur...nur Angst das etwas vielleicht nicht stimmen könnte...",mit einem Schlag war die Nervosität wieder da. Doch als wenn irgendwer Dracos Not erkannt hatteöffnete sich die Tür und ein großer Mann mit einem hellblauen Umhang kam herein. Auch er lächelte Draco freundlich an und kam direkt auf ihn zu.

"Hallo, ich bin Mike. Ich bin dann wohl ihr Heiler ab sofort, wenn sie mich leiden können. Wenn nicht sagen sie es nur, hier gibt es noch mehr von meiner Sorte...", er grinste zwischen Draco und Jill hin und her. Doch Draco fand den jungen Heiler auf Anhieb sympathisch. Er hatte Schlimmeres befürchtet.

Mike kam nun auf Draco zu und reichte ihm die Hand. Draco immer noch von der ganzen Situation aus dem Konzept gebracht, nahm die Hand des Heilers und sah ihn nur an.

"Das ist Draco, er ist heute zur ersten Untersuchung da.", sagte Jill sanft. Da erwachte auch Draco wieder aus seinen Gedanken. "Entschuldigen sie bitte, ich stehe ein wenig neben mir. Ja, ich bin Draco."

"Macht doch nichts, das erleben wir hier öfter. Wenn sie mir dann bitte in eines unserer Untersuchungszimmer folgen würden." Draco trottete hinter Mike her. Jetzt wurde es ernst. Hoffentlich war alles in Ordnung. Was wohl passieren würde, wenn nicht? Es gab doch keinen Gegentrank.

Mike führte Draco in einen kleineren Raum, und auch hier war alles hell und freundlich. Nur eine Liege in der Mitte des Raumes erinnerte entfernt daran das er sich immer noch in einem Krankenhaus befand.

"Setzten sie sich bitte und machen ihren Oberkörper frei", Mike zeigte zur Liege rüber. Draco setzte sich, er hatte das Gefühl das seine Beine ihn nicht mehr lange würden tragen können und find langsam an sein Hemd auf zu knöpfen.  
(A/N: Da Brüste nicht unbedingt zum gebären notwendig sind, gibbet die auch net -grins-)

Mike kam immer noch mit einem strahlendem Lächeln auf Draco zu, dieser Fragte sich mittlerweile ob dieses Dauerlächeln wohl irgendetwas mit dem in der Luft schwebenden Geruch zu tun hatte. Der Heiler zog etwas aus einer Schublade unterhalb der Liege. Es sah einem Zauberstab sehr ähnlich nur war es ein wenig zu kurz und schmal. "Entspannen sie sich, Draco. Es wird nicht weh tun. Ich werde nur ihren Bauch damit abfahren...", und er zeigte auf dieses Zauberstab ähnliche Ding und Draco fragte sich ob man sich so was auch für zu Hause kaufen könnte. Vorsichtig setzte Mike die Spitze des Dings an Dracos Unterleib, die Spitze find in einem Hellblau an zu glühen. Mike fuhr mit der Spitze von links nach rechts, wieder zurück, den Bauch ein Stück rauf, wieder links, rechts, Draco biss sich auf die Lippen, das kitzelte ganz fies.

"Alles in Ordnung." ,Mike sah Draco mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen an. Draco hätte vor Erleichterung einfach von der Liege rutschen können. Mit einem lauten Seufzer ließ er die ganze Anspannung raus.

"Also, dann. Kein Kaffe, kein Alkohol, nicht rauchen, keine gefährlichen Zaubertränke, da dürften sie sich ja auskennen, eine gesunde Ernährung, Sport, viel frische Luft, viel Schlaf, versuchen sie einfach so wenig Stress wie Möglich zu haben. Sex nur mit Kondom...".

"Mit Kondom?", Draco sah erstaunt auf, hatte Severus nicht irgendwas von Verbot erzählt.

"Ja, es ist besser nicht sofort schwanger zu werden sondern den Körper mindestens eine Phase der Menstruation zu gönnen um die ganze Hormonelle Umstellung besser verkraften zu können. Früher war es den Pärchen in der ersten Zeit untersagt Geschlechtlichenverkehr in der Zeit zu haben, aber wir leben ja nicht mehr im Mittelalter nicht, wahr?" Mikes Lächeln verschwand einfach nicht, doch jetzt grinste auch Draco breit zurück. "Stimmt, wir nicht, aber ich kenne da wen der scheint es immer noch zu tun..." Draco konnte sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.

"Haben sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

"Nein, im Moment nicht."

"Sie können jeder Zeit hier vorbei kommen oder mir eine Eule schicken, wenn doch noch fragen auf kommen sollten. Ansonsten sehen wir uns wieder, wenn es dann geklappt hat oder unerwartet Beschwerden auf treten sollten."

"Ist gut..." , Draco war doch froh langsam hier wieder raus zu kommen, er brauchte eindeutig frische Luft. Schnell verabschiedete er sich von seinem neunen Heiler, auf dem Gang lief ihm noch mal Oberhexe Jill über den Weg."Alles okay?", fragte sie neugierig. "Ja, alles bestens:" , es war deutlich zu spüren was für eine Last von dem jungen Mann abgefallen war.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fünf Minuten später stand er mitten in Muggel London vor einem großen unscheinbaren Schaufenster, was der magische Eingang zu St. Mungo war. Zu erst war er kurz davor gewesen einfach nach Hause zu apparieren, als ihm noch sein kleines Problem seiner viel zu großen Shorts einfiel. Er würde sich sicher nicht die Blöße geben und sich irgendwo neue Unterwäsche zu zulegen wo ihn jeder kannte.  
Also musste er wohl oder übel in eines dieser komischen Muggel Kaufhäuser. Für solche Zwecke hatte Harry, Draco extra eine Kreditkarte besorgt, bevor dieser auf die Idee kommen konnte mit Galleonen bezahlen zu wollen. Draco ging auf eines der großen Häuser zu, hier war er auch mit Harry schon öfter gewesen und kannte sich daher wenigstens ein wenig aus.  
Draco staunte jedes mal wieder, wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten, wenn er den Laden betrat. Was es hier nicht alles gab. Draco, mittlerweile fest davon überzeugt das auch Muggel Kram was ganz tolles sein konnte, schlendere erst einmal zwischen den ganzen Regalen um her. Bis er sich zu den großen Rolltreppen in der Mitte des Hauses begab, schnell einen Blick auf den Wegweiser gerichtet, zweiter Stock, Unterwäsche, Dracos Ziel.  
Bei seinem Ziel angekommen musste er allerdings feststellen das die Muggel Frauen eindeutig bevorzugt wurden. Wieso waren den die meisten Höschen hier für Frauen? Wo war die Männerabteilung? Aber Moment mal, Draco hatte ja nun auch was, was durch aus in diese schicken Höschen passen könnte. Ob es Harry gefallen würde? Muss nicht immer sein, aber so ab und zu vielleicht? In Gedanken versunken stand Draco vor einem Ständer mit kleinen rosa Höschen, mit Spitze und kleinen Schleifen. Vielleicht einen Tick zu kitschig, aber die sahen gut aus. Draco ging zum nächsten Ständer. Hier hingen Höschen in einem kräftigen Rot Ton. Vorsichtig nahm Draco eines in die Hand. Himmel, da konnte man ja durch sehen. Nein, nein, schnell hing er es wieder hin.

"Sieh an, sieh an, wen haben wir den da?" , Draco fuhr erschrocken rum, das durfte nicht wahr sein, warum? "Ist das doch wirklich mein Sohn, mitten in einem Muggel Kaufhaus...".

"Lucius, mich wundert viel mehr, was DU in einem MUGGEL Kaufhaus verloren hast?", Draco funkelte seinen Vater böse an. Lucius, der seinen Sohn schon eine Weile beobachtet hatte, ging über die Anspielung seines Sohnes vollkommen hin weg.

"Nicht mehr mit Potter zusammen?"

"Doch, wir sind verheiratet falls du es noch nicht wissen solltest."

"Deine Mutter erwähnte mal so etwas. Ich war ja leider nicht eingeladen, schade, sehr schade."

Draco war kurz davor seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und irgendeinen Fluch auf seinen Vater los zu lassen. Warum musste er auch ausgerechnet heute in diesem blöden Kaufhaus sein? Ausgerechnet wenn Draco realisierte, wo er sich überhaupt befand und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.

"Wo hab ich dich den bei erwischt, Sohn?", Lucius hatte die Umfärbung von Dracos Wangen natürlich sofort bemerkt. "Du hast doch nicht etwa eine kleine Freundin, neben deinem Potter?" , Lucius Augen fingen an zu glühen, als er sah das Dracos Wangen sich noch roter färbten, diesmal aber aus Wut anstatt aus Scham. War der Potter Junge also immer noch Dracos Schwachstelle.

"Nein, so etwas würde ich Harry nie antun. Zu oft musste ich Mutter weinen hören, wenn du dich wieder nächtelang wo anders vergnügt hast." , Draco entschied sich für die Strategie Angriff ist immer noch die beste Verteidigung.

"Lass deine Mutter da raus.", Lucius Stimme bekam einen wütenden Unterton.

"Wieso den? Es geht ihr übrigens viel besser seit sie sich hat von dir scheiden lassen. Ist auch nicht verwunderlich es geht jedem besser, wenn du nicht mehr in der Nähe bis, LUCIUS!"

Lucius kam einige Schritte auf Draco zu, dieser wich aber nicht nach hinten.

"Du kannst mich nennen wie du willst, aber ich bin und bleibe dein VATER, Sohn." presste Lucius durch zusammen gekniffene Lippen, man sah deutlich wie schwer es ihm viel sich zurück zuhalten.

"Entschuldige mich, aber ich hab noch bessere Dinge zu tun, als mich mit einem alten griesgrämigen Mann zu unterhalten. Wünsche noch einen schönen Tag." Draco stieß seinen Vater zur Seite und ging an ihm vorbei.

"Schönen Gruß an Potter und sag ihm er wird schon noch merken was es heißt mit einen Malfoy verheiratet zu sein." brüllte Lucius hinter Draco her. Die Leute die sich nach ihm umgedreht hatten bemerkte Draco nicht, er versuchte nur die aufsteigenden Tränen wieder runter zu schlucken und so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden. Verdammt, sein Vater hatte es wieder einmal geschafft.

Hastig lief er ins Treppenhaus, sah sich um und apparierte nach Hause.

Kaum stand er ihm Wohnzimmer, griffen zwei Arme um seine Schultern. In einem kleinen Anflug von Panik stieß Draco diese weg und wirbelte rum. Er sah in die grünen Augen seines Mannes und sein Herzschlag normalisierte sich sofort.

"Hab ich dich erschreckt?", Harry küsste Draco auf die Wange.

"Sicher hast du das. Was machst du überhaupt schon hier?"

"Ich wollte dich nicht so lange alleine lassen und bin schon früher gegangen und wo warst du?"

"Im St. Mungo...", Draco merkte wie Harry einen ängstlichen Ausdruck in den Augen bekam, "... ist nichts Schlimmes. Severus hat heute morgen nur eine Eule geschickt, nach der Verwandlung soll man sich untersuchen lassen. Ist aber alles in bester Ordnung. Und weißt du was, Schatz?", Draco setzte wieder eines seiner Slytherin Grinsen auf und setzte seine Lippen dicht an Harrys Ohr. "Das mit dem Sex Verbot hat sich auch erledigt, wir müssen nur die erste Zeit aufpassen das noch nichts passiert."

Harry bekam auch ein mehr als alles sagendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Dann werde ich wohl morgen nach der Arbeit mal für unsere Sicherheit sorgen," und schon hatte er Dracos Lippen mit seinen versiegelt.

Beide ließen sich auf das Sofa sinken. Draco berichtete von seinem Besuch im St. Mungo und auch, wenn er es Anfangs nicht vor gehabt hatte, von seinem Zusammentreffen mit seinem Vater.

"Nimm es dir nicht zu Herzen Draco. Dein Vater wäre nicht dein Vater, könnte er niemanden nieder machen. Und schau wo es ihn hin gebrach hat, einsam und alleine kämpft er sich durch ein Muggel Kaufhaus.", Harry strich Draco eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und versuchte ihm ein Lächeln zu entlocken.

"Harry, ich würde morgen gerne mal zu Hermine gehen und ein mich ein bisschen mit ihr unterhalten."

"Sicher, warum nicht?"

"Ich würde ihr gerne auch hier von erzählen. ", dabei deutete Draco auf seine Körper Mitte.

"Da gibt es doch noch die ein oder andere Sache die mich interessieren würde und wo ich denke Hermine hat da eindeutig die meiste Ahnung von uns."

"Hermine hat immer die meiste Ahnung...", Harry grinste vor sich hin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermine fragte sich schon seit Dracos Anruf gestern Nachmittag, was es wohl so wichtiges geben würde, was Draco mit Ihr besprechen wollte. Allerdings lagen ihre Ideen alle meilenweit von der Wirklichkeit entfernt.

So wirbelte die Junge Frau durch die Küche, machte Tee und hing weiter ihren Gedanken nach.

Einige Minuten später klopfte es an der Hintertür. Harry und Draco kamen meistens durch die Hintertür geschlichen aus Sorge der kleine Leroy könnte gerade schlafen. Hermine fand diese Fürsorge um ihren Kleinen mehr als rührend. Bessere Paten hätten sie nirgends auf der Welt finden können, da waren Hermine und Ron sich mehr als sicher gewesen.

Hermine ging die Tür öffnen und ein strahlender Draco schaute ihr entgegen. Manchmal musste Hermine einfach kurz blinzeln um sicher zu gehen das es wirklich Draco Malfoy war, der jedes mal so nett, ihr gegenüber war. Wer hätte je erahnt was unter dieser kalten arroganten Maske alles verborgen lag. Schmunzelnd bat sie Draco in die Küche.

"Einen wunderschönen guten Tag, meine liebe Hermine.", Draco grinste übers ganze Gesicht und zuckte einen Blumenstrauß hinter seinem Rücken vor.

"Dir auch, du erstaunst mich manchmal immer noch, weißt du das?", Hermine nahm die Blumen und suchte sich eine passende Vase.

Draco setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Hermine deute auf die Kanne frischen Tee und Draco goss ihnen Beiden ein.

"So, Draco. Gleich mal raus mit der Sprache. Was gibt es wichtiges? Eine Überraschung für Harry? Planst du mal wieder was? Du, weißt ich liebe deine Überraschungen..."

"Hermine, wenn du mich mal reden lassen würdest, könnte ich versuchen es dir zu erzählen..."

"Entschuldige bitte, aber ich bin nun mal eine neugierige Frau, da darf man eben nicht mit angedeuteten Sachen kommen, weil..."

"Hermine...", Draco konnte sich ein Lachen nicht mehr unterlassen, Hermines Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, eine kleine geflüsterte Entschuldigung verließ noch ihren Mund dann herrschte Ruhe.

"Also, es ist keine Überraschung für Harry...", Draco sah leichte Enttäuschung in Hermines Augen,"... Ich brauche nur mal deinen Rat als Frau und Mutter."

"Frau und Mutter?", Hermine musste sich vergewissern das sie alles richtig verstand.

"Ja, genau. Gerade die Mutter Sache interessiert mich.",Hermines Interesse war vollständig geweckt.

"Draco hör auf in Rätseln zu sprechen..."

"Okay, also ich hab das mit Harry abgesprochen und für ihn ist es auch okay, wenn ich es euch genauer gesagt dir heute erzähle. Du wirst es ja sicher Ron dann auch erzählen. Geht es ihm den gut?"

"DRACO"

"Ist ja gut. Also... Harry und ich wollen ein Baby.", Hermine starrte Draco mit großen Augen an. Es verging ein Moment und noch einer und Draco bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun.

"Hermine? Alles okay?"

"Aber, aber... DAS IST DOCH GROßARTIG... OH MERLIN... ICH FREU MICH SO FÜR EUCH...", Hermine war von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen, warf die Arme wild durch die Luft und kam auf Draco zu gestürzt. Dieser wusste im nächsten Augenblick gar nicht wie ihm geschah, schon hatte Hermine sich um seinen Hals geworfen: Von Hermines Tun völlig überrascht rutschte er vom Stuhl und beide landenten mit einem lauten poltern auf dem Küchen Boden.

Hermine hing immer noch an Dracos Hals und sah ihm verwundert ins Gesicht. Im nächsten Moment brachen beide auch schon in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Tut mir... leid, Draco...Aber... das musste... einfach...sein...Ich finde...das...wirklich richtig...schön...", Hermine versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber immer wieder brach ein Lachen aus ihr raus.

"Wir sollten uns wieder an den Tisch setzten. Nichts gegen euren Küchenboden, aber eure Stühle sind eindeutig bequemer." und schon hatte sich Draco vom Boden erhoben und Hermine mit sich gezogen.

Hermine grinste immer noch über das ganze Gesicht.

"Ihr wollt also ein Kind. Wer wird es bekommen? Nein, warte. Wenn du hier her kommst. Draco, das ist ja so wunderbar. Du willst wirklich ein Kind bekommen. Ich bin richtig stolz auf dich.".

Draco der gerade an seiner Tasse Tee genippt hatte, hätte sich fast verschluckt. Woher wusste Hermine das nur? Er hätte alles drauf gewettet das sie auch automatisch davon ausgehen würde, Harry und er würden ein Kind adoptieren wollen.

"Woher? Wieso? Das wir eines bekommen wollen..."

"Draco, sag mal mit wem redest du hier?", mit einer gespielten Entrüstung schaute sie Draco an und grinste immer noch breit.

"Ich weiß zufällig das es wohl einen Trank gibt wo durch auch Homosexuelle Paare Kinder bekommen können und dein Pate ist ja ein ausgezeichneter Zaubertränke Meister, da hab ich mir gedacht..."

"Zufällig? Gedacht?"

"Na, gut. Sagen wir es so. Als Harry uns damals gesagt hat das er schwul ist, hab ich mich ein bisschen informiert", Hermines Grinsen wurde schon wieder breiter.

"Hermine, Hermine, du bist wirklich nicht normal, was das betrifft. Aber warum hast du uns nie davon erzählt?"

"Ich dachte, wenn ihr soweit seit werdet ihr es schon raus finden. Und wie mir scheint hatte ich Recht."

"Ja, das hattest du wohl, mal wieder...", Draco verdrehte die Augen, lächelte aber.

"Und? Wird Snape euch helfen? Steht fest das du den Trank nehmen willst?

"Ähm...Ja und ja... Ehrlich gesagt, das ist schon alles erledigt. Trank ist auch schon genommen."

"Bist du schon verwandelt?"

"Ja."

"Darf ich mal sehen?"

"NEIN."

"Wirklich nicht?"

"Nein, wirklich nicht. Guck doch bei dir.", Dracos Gesichtsfarbe fing an, an eine überreife Tomate zu erinnern.

"Ist schon gut. Hattest du irgendwelche Beschwerden oder so?"

"Nein, alles bestens gelaufen. Und ich war auch schon im St, Mungo und hab mich untersuchen lassen. Alles okay."

"Das ist doch super."

"Ja, nur jetzt, naja, da sind ein paar Fragen. Und ich dachte mir wir könnten da mal drüber reden. So unter Freunden. Der Gedanke gefiel mir besser, als mich irgendeinem Heiler offenbaren zu müssen."

"Aber natürlich Draco. Du weißt ich bin jeder Zeit für dich da. Genau so wie für Harry. Wenn es Probleme gibt oder Fragen, immer her damit."

"Das ist nett, Hermine."

"Das ist selbstverständlich unter guten Freunden. Aber nun genug davon. Dann fang mal an zu fragen."

Dracos Gesichtsfarbe wechselte wieder in ein mehr als unnatürliches Rot.

"Ich weiß gar nicht genau wo ich anfangen soll. Ich hab doch gar keine Ahnung, von gar nichts."

"Vielleicht fang ich einfach mal an ein bisschen was zu erzählen, was meinst du?"

Draco nickte nur und war froh über jede Sekunde wo er schweigen konnte.

Also fing Hermine an zu erzählen. Ihr schien die Sache nicht im geringsten peinlich zu sein. Draco kam nicht drum herum innerlich dieser Frau wieder seine absolute Bewunderung zu kommen zu lassen. Hermine wäre seine absolute Traumfrau, wenn er was von Frauen wollen würde. Aber im Augenblick war er nur mehr als froh sie als sehr gute Freundin vor sich sitzen zu haben.

Draco hörte gespannt zu, vermied es aber Hermine direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen oder gar eine tiefer gehende Frage zu stellen.

Ganz schlimm war das Kapitel Menstruation. Draco wünschte sich mehrere Male in ein tiefes Loch weit unter der Erde zu sein oder das ,er diesen Trank doch nicht genommen hätte. Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an was Hermine da erzählte. Bluten, Tage lang und man konnte nichts machen? Wozu waren sie den Hexen, da musste es doch was geben. Doch Hermine nahm ihm schnell alle Hoffnung. Als Hermine ihm dann auch noch den Unterschied zwischen Binden und Tampons erklärte, war Draco einer Ohnmacht schon sehr nahe.

"Also, ich würde dir schon Tampons empfehlen. Man fühlt sich schon freier."

"Das sind sie zum...ähm..."

"Einführen"

"Einführen? Ich... ich... tue mir da nix rein..." Hermine hätte es zwar nicht geglaubt, aber Dracos Gesichtsfarbe wurde nach diesem Satz noch ein bisschen dunkler.

"Wenn du mit Harry geschlafen hast sollte das kein Problem sein.", und wieder wurde Dracos Gesichtsfarbe einen Rotton dunkler.

"Wieso sollte das DANN kein Problem mehr sein? Was ist jetzt?"

"Naja, ich weiß ja nicht wie du dich verwandelt hast. Wie das so mit deiner Jungfräulichkeit aus schaut."

"Wie soll das den aus schauen?"

"Draco jetzt stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist. Du weißt wie ich das meine."

"Nein."

"Aber sicher."

"Nein, will ich auch nicht wissen. Ist mir egal. Ich tue mir da nix rein. Und...und Harry hat auch Pech gehabt."

Hermine brach in schallendes Lachen aus.

"Und wie soll das dann mit dem Baby klappen?"

"Weiß nicht."

"Draco, nun werde mal wieder vernünftig. Wir wissen ja auch gar nicht ob sich da was mit entwickelt hat oder nicht. Und wenn, Harry wird schon vorsichtig sein."

Draco sprang von seinem Stuhl und ging zum Kühlschrank rüber. Er öffnete die Obere Hälfte wo sich ein kleines Gefrierfach befand und steckte den Kopf rein.

"Draco was tust du da?"

"Abkühlen.", hörte Hermine genuschel aus dem Fach.

Zwei Minuten später sass Draco wieder am Tisch. Das Gesicht immer noch rot, aber wenigstens musste Hermine keine Angst mehr haben, Draco könnte jeden Moment kollabieren.

"Draco, wieso ist dir das so unangenehm?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich, ich kann da einfach nicht so drüber reden. Mit Harry, okay. Aber sonst habe ich mit noch Niemandem über so etwas gesprochen."

"Dann wird es aber höchste Zeit, Mister Malfoy. Ihr Kind möchte später vielleicht ausgerechnet mit ihnen über solche Dinge sprechen. Also...", Hermine zwinkerte zu Draco rüber.

"Hermine, wie lange hat es gedauert bis es bei euch geklappt hat?"

"Gute Frage. Ich denke das war ein halbes Jahr."

"Ein halbes Jahr?"

"Ja, ist nicht ungewöhnlich für die erste Schwangerschaft."

"Aber, dann muss ich...diese Tage Sache...halbes Jahr..."

"Das musst du dann wohl. Aber es kommt auch drauf an und da wären wir wieder bei einem anderen Thema, wie oft ihr es versucht", Hermine bekam ein viel sagendes Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Da dürfte es wohl aus Harrys Sicht keine Probleme geben."

"Und aus deiner?"

"Ich weiß nicht"

"Ach, Draco. Komm mir nicht schon wieder damit. Du weißt ganz genau, was in deinem Kopf los ist. Red mit mir darüber. Sag es einfach."

"Eigentlich auch nicht."

"Eigentlich?"

"Was, wenn...Also...Man hat ja immer mal gehört und...Ich... ich weiß nicht... Hermine... Ich kann das nicht... "

"Ist schon gut Draco. Zwing dich nicht dazu. Und da meine ich alles mit. Du musst nicht mit mir reden, wenn es nicht geht. Und genauso wenig musst du andere Dinge machen, wenn du noch nicht willst. Harry wird dich verstehen. Gewöhn dich erst mal an alles. Soll ich dir noch ein bisschen von der Schwangerschaft erzählen? Das war die wunderbarste Zeit meines Lebens."

Hermine war gar nicht mehr zu stoppen. Immer fiel ihr noch etwas ein. Und dazu gab es noch was lustiges und da fiel ihr noch eine witzige Sache ein, Dracos Laune besserte sich langsam wieder. Nebenher half Draco, Hermine mit dem Abendessen und natürlich lies er es sich auch nicht nehmen eine Runde mit Leroy zu spielen. Hermine beobachte Draco heimlich dabei. Er würde ein guter Vater sein, da war sie sich sicher.

Zu dritt sassen sie ihm Wohnzimmer. Hermine und Draco auf dem Sofa und Leroy hockte mit einigen Bauklötzen davor. Die Erwachsenen schwelgten gerade in Erinnerung an ihre Schulzeit.

"Was ist mit Professor Sprout?" Hermine und Draco fuhren erschrocken auf dem Sofa rum und schauten zur Wohnzimmer Tür.

"Hab ich euch wo bei erwischt?", Ron schaute ernst in die Runde, konnte aber ein kleines Lächeln was um seine Lippen spielte, nicht unterdrücken.

"Liebling, du bist es. Hattest du nicht gesagt du kommt heute etwas später nach Hause?", Hermine war Ron stürmisch um den Hals gefallen, dieser grinste.

"Ihr solltet hin und wieder mal einen Blick auf die Uhr werfen.", wie auf Kommando drehten Hermine und Draco sich zur Uhr die an der Wand hang.

"Himmel, schon halb Acht?", Draco sprang vom Sofa. "Ich sollte mich schleunigst nach Hause machen, Harry wird schon warten.", schnell war er bei Hermine und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Dann mach es mal gut Draco. Und du weißt, wenn was ist, du kannst jeder Zeit Bescheid sagen oder vorbei kommen."

"Ja, ich danke dir, Hermine.", er verabschiedete sich noch von Ron und ehe dieser noch irgendwas von sich geben konnte, war Draco schon nach Hause appariert.

Sekunden später stand Draco ihn seiner Küche und schaute direkt in das Gesicht seines Mannes. Harry sagte nichts, schaute Draco nur durchdringend an.

"Harry, ich war bis eben bei Hermine. Wir haben uns total verplappert. Ich wollte schon viel früher Heim kommen. Ich hätte mal durch rufen sollen, ich weiß.. Es tut mir leid. Harry, bist du sehr sauer? Harry, sag doch mal bitte was."

Harry stand mittlerweile vor Draco, dieser war kurz vorm verzweifeln.

"Harry, wirklich...tut mir leid...", Draco hatte das Gefühl gleich in Tränen aus zu brechen.

"Schhhhh...", Harry legte einen Finger auf Draco Lippen. "Schließ deine Augen."

Draco schloss sofort seine Augen und spürte wie Harry ihn bei den Händen nahm. Er zog Draco hinter sich her, bis sie ihm Wohnzimmer an gekommen waren.

"Lass die Augen noch zu, Engel.", Harry stellte sich vor Draco und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.

"Mach sie auf..."

Draco wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Überall im Wohnzimmer standen und schwebten Kerzen. In der Mitte des Wohnzimmer, dort wo sonst immer die Sofas und der Couch Tisch standen, war nun ein großer Holztisch auf gestellt. Dieser stand in einem Meer aus Rosenblättern. Auch der Tisch war über und über mit Kerzen dekoriert. Zwei Stühle waren an dem Tisch, jeder Platz schön gedeckt. Leise Musik hatte angefangen zu spielen, als Draco seine Augen geöffnet hatte.

"Harry, das ist wunderschön...", Dracos Augen schwammen in Tränen, das er auch immer gleich so sentimental werden musste.

"Nur für dich, mein Engel.", Draco zog Harry näher zu sich. "Ich hoffe du hast Hunger?"

"Wo du es jetzt sagst, fällt es mir erst auf.", Harry führte Draco weiter zum Tisch und dirigierte ihn zu einem der beiden Plätze. Kaum sassen beide am Tisch ,erschien ein Teller voll Suppe vor ihnen. Es war eine köstliche Blumenkohlsuppe. Das selbe passierte mit der Hauptspeise und dem Nachtisch. Nachdem Draco den letzten Löffel seines Nachtischs mit Genuss verschlungen hatte, verschwand auch der Rest des Geschirrs und nur noch Harrys und Dracos Gläser waren auf dem Tisch.

"Das war wirklich schön, Harry. Wie hast du das gemacht? Gerade die Sache mit dem Essen?"

"Sagen wir es so, ich hatte Hilfe von einem alten Freund. Aber, ich hab hier noch was für dich.", Harry holte ein kleines Päckchen hervor und reichte es Draco rüber. Dieser schaute sich das hübsch eingepackte Päckchen an und nahm es zaghaft in die Hand. Es war in glänzendes grünes Papier eingepackt, mit einer silbernen Schleife drum herum.

"Nun, mach es schon auf...", Harry hatte angefangen auf seinem Stuhl umher zu rutschen.

Draco fing an vorsichtig an der silbernen Schleife zu ziehen Als sich diese gelöst hatte, fing das gründe Papier an sich von alleine weiter aus zu packen. Das Päckchen schwebte vor Draco in der Luft und verlor immer mehr von seiner Verpackung, bis nur noch eine kleine rote Schachtel zu sehen war.

Diese öffnete sich langsam und es schwebte eine etwa Tennisball große Kugel raus. Die Kugel war aus klaren durchsichtigem Glas mit einem Silberring drum herum in den kleine blaue Steine eingelassen waren.

Dracos erster Gedanke war, warum ihm Harry ein "Erinner mich" schenkte, aber war es das wirklich?

"Was ist das, Harry?"

"Berühr es!"

Draco hab vorsichtig einen Finger und berührte es mit der Fingerspitze, nix geschah.

"Draco es ist nicht giftig, nimm es richtig in die Hand." , Harry fing an zu grinsen.

Draco streckte wieder seinen Arm aus und nahm die Kugel aus der Luft. Langsam formte sich ein Bild im inneren der Kugel. Draco nahm sie näher an sein Gesicht, um die Bilder besser sehen zu können, noch war alles sehr verschwommen. Doch die Bilder wurden immer klarer und langsam erkannte Draco was in der Kugel zu sehen war. Es waren er und Harry. Bei ihrer Hochzeit. Wie sie gerade vor dem Altar standen und sich ihre Eheversprechen gaben.

"Harry, das ist... das ist...sowas hab ich noch nie gesehen..."

"Gefällt es dir?"

"Ja, sicher. Wie könnte mir so etwas Schönes nicht gefallen. Das war wirklich eine tolle Idee von dir Harry.!"

"Ich liebe dich, mein Engel."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Draco wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber er konnte ein Gähnen nicht unter drücken.

"Schatz, wärst du sehr böse, wenn ich ins Bett gehen würde? Ich bin irgendwie total müde."

"Ist doch nicht schlimm, dein Körper braucht im Moment eben viel Energie."

Zwanzig Minuten später lagen sie in einer engen Umarmung gemeinsam im Bett.

TBC


	6. Rufen wir den Klapperstorch?

Es geht weiter! Eigentlich war ich noch lange nicht fertig mit diesem Kapitel, hab mich aber spontan entschieden, es in zwei Hälften zu teilen... -hähä-  
So habt ihr was zu lesen und ich muss mich nicht als selber unter Schreibdruck setzten. Ist doch auch nicht schlecht, oder?  
Ich sag mal wieder ganz vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews, da ich gerade nicht so viel Zeit hab, werden meine Antworten für euch erst das nächste mal dazu kommen, bitte nicht böse sein deswegen.

Und nun wie immer viel Spaß beim lesen!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ich möchte nochmals erwähnen das die meisten Personen in meiner Story immer noch nicht mir gehören, sondern weiter hin J.K. Rowling!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**RATING:**

**VORSICHT HORMONSTAU! ES DREHT SICH FAST NUR UM DAS EINE ;o)**

* * *

**Kapitel 6 - Rufen wir den Klapperstorch?**

Drei Wochen waren nun seit Dracos Verwandlung vergangen. Ganz langsam hatte er sich an die neue Situation gewöhnt. So viel gab es nun auch nichts neues, außer das er nicht mehr schnell im stehen pinkeln konnte. Und das er nicht mehr wusste wie man dieses ständig nagende Gefühl der Erregung los werden sollte, wenn man beschlossen hatte, seinen Mann nicht an sich ran zu lassen.

Harry hatte es zu erst für einen Witz gehalten als Draco eines Abends ihn aus dem Bett geworfen und fast panisch geschrieen hatte, Harry hätte ab sofort mindestens dreißig Zentimeter Sicherheitsabstand ein zu halten. Grinsend war er wieder zurück auf das Bett gekrabbelt und hatte sich auf seinen Engel geworfen.

-.-.-.-.-.FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dreißig Zentimeter? Du, so gut gebaut bin ich aber auch nicht...", ein recht dreckiges Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus. Draco liebte dieses Grinsen, wusste er doch was in Harrys Kopf für Gedanken umher schwirrten, wenn er dieses Grinsen auflegte. Draco merkte wie seine Körpermitte in Flammen auf ging. Er brauchte dringend Erlösung und er wollte sie so gerne von Harry. Draco verstand sich selber nicht, wieso schämte er sich? Oder noch besser woher kam diese Angst, warum hatte er sie überhaupt und verflucht noch mal vor was hatte er Angst? Harry hatte angefangen Dracos Pyjama Oberteil auf zu knöpfen, was Draco fast wieder in Panik versetzt hatte, sich aber im letzten Moment noch beruhigen konnte. Es war auch für jede Reaktion zu spät, Harry wusste genau was er tun musste um Draco Willenlos zu streicheln. Harry bemerkte das Draco sich wohl von seinem plötzlichen Anfall erholt hatte und schob es einfach mal auf die Hormone die Draco in den letzten Tagen immer mal wieder seltsames taten ließen. Vorsichtig streichelte sich Harry immer weiter runter, Draco immer wieder leidenschaftlich küssend und jede auch noch so kleine Reaktion von Draco bemerkend. Dieser hatte allerdings die Augen geschlossen und seufzte wollig vor sich hin. Langsam glitt er mit einem Finger an Dracos Hosenbund hin und her, als er nach einigen Sekunden immer noch im Bett und nicht wie vorhin auf dem Fußboden sass, wagte er es und fuhr sanft mit der Hand in Dracos Pyjamahose. Behutsam legte Harry seine Hand auf Dracos Shorts und ließ sie ruhen. Auch für Harry war es im ersten Moment ein ungewohntes Gefühl, spürte er doch sonst eindeutig was anderes bei seinem Engel, an dieser Stelle. Langsam fing Harry an mit den Fingerspitzen über die Shorts zu streichen. Dracos Gesichtszüge entspannten sich sofort. Harry wusste zwar nicht genau was er dort tat, aber es schien etwas bei Draco aus zu lösen, etwas gutes aus zu lösen. Harry verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger auf die Vorderseite von Draco, ein leises stöhnen von Draco war die Folge. Auch, wenn Harry durchaus wusste das sein nächstes Vorhaben wieder mit einem schmerzhaften Besuch des Fußbodens enden konnte, wagte er es trotzdem. In einem Schneckenartigen Tempo, fand seine Hand den Weg unter Dracos Shorts. Wieder ließ Harry seine Hand erst einmal Ruhen, damit Draco sich daran gewöhnen konnte. Sachte strich er mit den Fingern über Dracos Mitte. Dieser lies wieder einen kleinen Seufzer hören, war sich immer noch nicht sicher ob er es wirklich zulassen sollte, aber es fühlte sich einfach gut an. Harry ließ seine Finger immer weiter wandern. Ohne es mit zu bekommen, spreizte Draco leicht seine Beine um Harry noch mehr Spielraum zu geben. Harry fragte sich ob Draco nicht innerlich verglühen müsste, bei der Hitze die seine Finger umgab. Harrys Finger gingen immer mehr auf Erkundungstour und schon recht bald hatte er diese verräterische Feuchtigkeit zwischen Dracos Beinen entdeckt. Immer noch tief in ihre Küsse versunken machten sich Harrys Finger selbständig auf die Suche, nach dem Ursprung der Feuchtigkeit und hatte sie auch sehr bald aus gemacht. Achtsam strich er mit einem seiner Finger über den ungewohnten Eingang. Wieder entfloh Draco ein leises stöhnen und ohne das er sich diesem bewusst war zuckte sein Becken leicht nach oben. Wollte mehr von dieser Berührung, wollte mehr von Harry. Draco verstärkte den Druck seiner Hände in Harrys Nacken zog ihn noch enger an sich, auf sich. Deutlich konnte er nun Harrys Erregung an seinem Oberschenkel spüren. Draco merkte wieder, wie diese Angst Gefühl ihn ihm hoch kroch. Würde es weh tun? Wie würde es sich überhaupt anfühlen? Und dann spürte er es. Ein Finger, wie er langsam und vorsichtig in ihn glitt. Erschrocken riss Draco die Augen auf und stieß Harry von sich. Dieser schaute verwirrt in Dracos Gesicht, wo er sofort wieder diesen panischen Gesichts Ausdruck bemerkte.

"Was machst du da?", in Dracos Augen blitze etwas auf, was Harry eindeutig verriet er musste mit seiner Antwort vorsichtig sein.

"Den Versuch starten, dich glücklich zu machen...".

"War wohl nix, dreißig Zentimeter zwischen dir und mir und wehe du kommst auch nur einen näher ran."

"Aber Draco...", Harry streckte seinen Arm nach Draco aus.

"Dreißig Zentimeter, Potter!"

Und schon hatte Draco sich in seine Decke ein gewickelt und sich mit dem Rücken zu Harry gedreht.

-.-.-.-.-.FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seit dem Abend war Harry nicht mehr als Kuscheln vergönnt gewesen. Aber ein Gutes hatte die Sache auch, ihre Knutscherei war wieder wie am Anfang ihrer Beziehung. Als, wenn es kein Morgen geben würde. Sein Engel war anhänglicher geworden als eine Schmusekatze, aber sobald er bemerkte das Harry anderes im Sinn hatte als Kuschel, verschwand er sofort. Wovor hatte sein Engel nur solche Angst?

Draco verschanzte sich in seinem Labor und vergrub sich in Arbeit. Arbeiten tat er allerdings nicht wirklich. Lieber hing er seinen Gedanken nach und am Ende fand er sich des öfteren auf Harrys Schoß wieder, war dieser gerade in der Nähe.

Auch heute war wieder einer dieser Abende, wo Dracos Weg gerade aus seinem Labor ,auf Harrys Schoß geführt hatte. Ihre Zungen hatten sie mittlerweile fest verknotet und Draco rutschte auf Harrys Schoß hin und her, was Harry immer wieder kleine Stöhner entlockte. Draco konnte deutlich Harrys Erregung zwischen seinen Beinen fühlen, auch seine eigene Erregung blieb ihm nicht verborgen. Er hatte das Gefühl einfach aus zulaufen. Verdammt, wie er Harry wollte, jetzt sofort, auf der Stelle. Aber es ging nicht, irgendwas ihn ihm sträubte sich mit aller Macht dagegen. Und wieder begann das all abendliche Schauspiel, Draco riss sich los, schaute panisch in Harrys Gesicht und schon war er ab gerauscht. Doch diesmal nicht Richtung Labor, sondern gerade Wegs in die Küche. Zum Telefon, schnell wählte er eine Nummer.

"Weasley", ertönte eine Frauenstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Hermine, ich halt das nicht mehr aus. Ich platze gleich. Ich brauche Hilfe, ganz schnell und nicht nur das, verstehst du? Ich kann bald nicht mehr... Hilfe, Hermine..."

"Draco?"

"Ja, wer den sonst?"

"Was ist passiert?"

"Nichts! NICHTS IST PASSIERT, es passiert einfach nichts."

"Beruhig dich doch erst einmal, um was geht es den?"

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

"Sex?"

"Ähm...Ja..."

"Kann ja nix anderes sein, wenn du es mir nicht erzählen willst."

"Sehr witzig"

"Draco nicht immer gleich ein geschnappt sein, soll ich mal rüber kommen?"

"Ja, bitte."

"Okay, bin in fünf Minuten da."

"Danke"

Fünf Minuten später apparierte Hermine zu Harry und Draco in die Küche. Draco sass am Küchentisch und machte den Eindruck als hätte er die letzten paar Minuten damit verbracht sich die Augen aus dem Kopf zu heulen.

"Draco, hast du geweint?"

"Nein...", schniefte Draco und wischte sich mit den Händen über die Augen.

Hermine setzte sich zu ihm und rückte ihren Stuhl näher, damit sie einem Arm um ihn legen konnte.

"Und jetzt erzählst du mir was los ist und wehe nicht. Ich bin nicht umsonst extra von der Couch auf gestanden, haben wir uns verstanden?", Draco nickte nur leicht.

"Ich weiß doch auch nicht genau was los ist."

"Dann sag mir was nicht los ist."

"Alles ist nicht los."

"Alles?"

"Naja wenigstens, na du weißt schon...", Dracos Gesicht nahm wieder die altbekannte Rotfärbung an.

"Du lässt also Harry wirklich nicht ran?"

"Nein, ich will ihn ja ... Aber...Es geht nicht...Ich kann nicht..."

"Warum?"

"Was warum?"

"Warum kannst du nicht"

"Weiß ni..."

"DRACO"

"Ich hab Angst."

"Vor was?"

"We... Vor vielem."

"Geschickt aus gewichen."

"Danke"

"Draco, wenn du nicht mit mir darüber reden kannst, warum redest du nicht mit Harry?"

"Er wird mich aus lachen."

"Wie kommst du den nur darauf?"

"Ich weiß es einfach. Über mich kann man doch nur lachen. Ich würde es selber tun, wenn ich nicht permanent heulen müsste."

"Draco schau mich an, siehst du mich lachen?"

"Nein."

"Harry wird es genau so wenig tun. Er liebt dich, ihr wollt ein Kind zusammen haben. Und du weißt genau das er nie etwas tun würde was dich in irgendeiner Weise verletzen würde."

"Aber, ich... Ach, Hermine."

"Du gehst jetzt zu Harry rein und redest mit ihm. Und ich gehe wieder zurück auf unsere Couch und lass mir von Ron weiter die Füße massieren. Solltest du vielleicht auch mal testen?"

"Glaube nicht das Ron dazu Lust hätte."

"Schwachkopf. Ich werde mal ein kleines Gespräch mit Ron führen. Er soll Harry mal ein paar Tipps im Umgang mit Frauen geben...", Hermine zwinkerte zu Draco rüber, dieser verstand sofort, "...und glaub mir Ron hat Ahnung. Hab ihm ja auch schließlich alles gut beigebracht"

"Okay, danke das war mehr als ich wissen wollte."

"Stell dich nicht so an. Und danke für die Einladung zum Essen am Samstag, Ron und ich werden pünktlich um sieben da sein."

"Was für eine Einladung?"

"Gehirn an Draco, kann dein Kopf auch noch an was anderes denken wie an Harry?"

"Nein. Hab die Sache mit der Einladung nun aber trotzdem verstanden."

"Okay, dann sehen wir uns Samstag. Und rede mit Harry. Sofort."

"Jaja..."

"Draco ich meins ernst. Rede mit ihm!"

Und ehe Draco noch etwas erwidern konnte war Hermine disapperirt.

Draco sass noch einen Moment unschlüssig am Tisch, bevor er sich langsam erhob und ins Wohnzimmer ging.

"Redest du nun mit mir?", Harry sah Draco vom Sofa aus an.

"Worüber?", Draco machte ein Unschuld Gesicht.

"Ich hab dich und Hermine gehört, Draco. Ich wollte euch nicht belauschen, aber ich hoffe du hast ein bisschen Verständnis dafür, das ich mir Sorgen um meinen Mann mache."

"Es tut mir leid, Harry."

"Dir muss nichts leid tun. Nur red doch bitte endlich mit mir."

"Ach Harry, ich weiß doch auch nicht was wirklich los ist. Ich versteh mich doch selber nicht."

"Versuch es einfach Draco, was geht in dir vor? Was gehen für Gedanken durch deinen Kopf? Bitte sag es mir."

Während der letzten Worte war Harry vom Sofa auf gestanden und auf Draco zu gegangen. Nun nahm er den Blonden zärtlich in den Arm und zog ihn mit Zurück zum Sofa. Rückwärts ließ Harry sich fallen und zog Draco einfach mit runter, der nun wieder auf Harrys Schoß sass.

"Vertraust du mir den nicht mehr, Draco?"

"Sicher tue ich das, wie kommst du nur darauf?"

"Dann hättest du schon längst mit mir gesprochen."

"Nein, so ist das nicht... Nur...", Harry legte einen Finger auf Dracos Lippen und nahm diese dann mit seinen eigenen in beschlag.

"Engel, jetzt sag mir einfach was los ist.", Draco blickte in Harrys Augen und sah wieder diese grenzenlose Liebe. Dieser Blick, der ihm immer so viel gab.

"Harry, ich hab einfach Angst."

"Wovor?"

"Vor allem. Es fängt bei uns beiden an. Wird es weh tun, wenn wir es das erste mal tun? Wie wird es sich überhaut anfühlen? Wird es dir gefallen? Was ist, wenn es dich nicht an macht mit, naja so etwas eben...", Draco deutete auf seine Körpermitte, "...aus kommen zu müssen? Wenn ich nicht damit um gehen kann? Ich hab Angst vor dieser blöden Tage Sache. Und wenn ich nicht schwanger werde? Dann kann ich den Rest meines Lebens damit rum machen. Und, wenn ich schwanger werde, was dann? Wenn ich etwas falsch mache und dem Baby schade?", jetzt wo Draco einmal angefangen hatte, hatte er das Gefühl sich nicht mehr stoppen zu können, alles wollte mit einem mal raus.

Harry schlang seine Arme um Draco.

"Warum redest du den nicht mit mir über solche Sachen? Wir haben uns doch gemeinsam für diesen Weg entschieden und werden ihn gemeinsam gehen. Du musst das nicht alles alleine mit dir aus machen und auch nicht alleine durch stehen. Ich bin für dich da, Hermine ist für dich da. Wir lassen dich schon nicht hängen.", Harry nahm Dracos Kopf sacht zwischen seine Hände und küsste ihn leicht, doch schnell war aus dem leichten berühren ihrer Lippen wieder ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss entbrannt. Nach einer ganzen Weile löste sich Draco wieder aus dem Kuss.

"Harry, da ist noch was, was mich jetzt schon ein paar Tage ziemlich beschäftigt."

"Immer raus damit mein Engel!"

"Ich bin total geil auf dich."

"Da könnte ich was tun, wenn du mich lässt."

Harry stand von der Couch auf und zog Draco mit sich. Langsam nahm er Kurs auf die Treppe die ins erste Geschoss führte und so mit zum Schlafzimmer. Bereitwillig folgte Draco, Harry.

Oben an gekommen entbrannte sofort wieder eine wilde Küsserei. Sanft lies sich Harry nach hinten auf das Bett fallen und zog Draco mit sich, so das dieser nun auf ihm lag.

"Wir müssen nicht zusammen schlafen, wenn du das nicht willst, Draco. Man kann doch auch anders seinen Spaß haben.", raunte Harry in Dracos Ohr.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco öffnete die Augen, Dunkelheit hatte das Schlafzimmer mittlerweile erfüllt. Ein Blick auf den Wecker, der auf Harrys Nachtisch stand, verriet Draco das er gerade mal eine Stunde geschlafen hatte.

Aber der wohl bekannte Druck seiner Blase zwang ihn doch das warme Bett zu verlassen. Schlaftrunken lief er in das Badezimmer. Drinnen blickte er in den Spiegel, immer auf der suche nach einer Sichtbaren Veränderung, doch seinem Gesicht sah man nichts an. Nur seine Augen funkeln ihm wie schon lange nicht mehr entgegen. Kein Wunder bei dem, was Harry heute Abend alles mit ihm angestellt hatte. Augenblicklich fühlte Draco immer noch diese Feuchtigkeit zwischen seinen Beinen. Das nächste mal würde er von Harry eindeutig noch eine Trockenlegung verlangen. Das ging wirklich nicht, ihn einfach so nass da liegen zu liegen zu lassen. Gedanken verloren hockte Draco sich auf die Kloschüsel. Er wusste ja, was Harry alles mit seiner Zunge machen konnte, aber so was. Von seinen Händen ganz zu schweigen. Es hatte auch ganz den Anschein gehabt, als hätte es Harry Spaß gemacht, immer wieder neue Sachen zu testen mit denen er Draco "quälen" konnte. Sonst hätte er sicher nicht so lange weiter gemacht. Draco versuchte krampfhaft sich zu entsinnen wie oft Harry es geschafft hatte ihn kommen zu lassen. Da war die Sache mit den Fingern, die Zunge, Finger und Zunge, Zunge und Finger, alleine beim bloßen Gedanken an diese Sachen merkte Draco wie das kribbeln zwischen seinen Beinen wieder kam. Ob Harry sehr sauer wäre, wenn man ihn jetzt wecken würde?

Zurück im Schlafzimmer suchte sich Draco erst mal eine frische Shorts aus dem Schrank und kuschelte sich dann wieder zu Harry ins Bett. Er lauschte den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen seines Mannes und seine Gedanken wanderten wieder anderthalb Stunden in die Vergangenheit. Hätte Harry ihn gefragt ob er doch mit ihm schlafen wolle, er hätte wahrscheinlich ja gesagt. Gerade nach dem Harry es doch wirklich wieder gewagt hatte mit einem seiner Finger in Draco ein zu dringen. Oh, das war gut gewesen. Das konnte sich mit etwas größerem, unmöglich schlechter an fühlen. Sein Blick schweifte über Harrys Bett Seite. Da lag das etwas größere, ob er Harry vielleicht doch wecken sollt? Doch dann war Draco wieder in den Schlaf gelitten.

Als er das nächste mal die Augen öffnete war es wieder heller Tag und das Bett neben ihm leer. Wie er es hasste ohne Harry neben sich auf zu wachen. Es fühlte es alles gleich viel kälter an. Als er auf Harrys Kopfkissen schaute, eigentlich suchte er Harrys Pyjamaoberteil um sich wie jeden Morgen rein zu kuscheln, entdeckte er einen kleinen Brief. Es stand eindeutig sein Name darauf. Nicht das jemand seinem Harry heimlich kleine Briefchen schrieb. Draco merkte einen Stich tief in seinem Herzen. Schnell nahm er das zusammen gefalltete Blatt zu sich, öffnete es und begann zu lesen.

_Mein süßer Engel,  
__du schläfst so schön und ich bring es einfach nicht über  
__mein Herz dich zu wecken.  
__Auf deinen Lippen liegt ein sanftes Lächeln und es scheint als würdest  
__du gerade etwas schönes träumen.  
__Ob ich wohl auch in diesem Traum vor komme?  
__Ich liebe dich!  
__Dein Harry_

Draco ließ sich glücklich in die Kissen sinken. Ja, er hatte was schönes geträumt. Und Harry war eindeutig mit darin vorgekommen.

Nach einer Weile schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Er brauchte eindeutig einen Tee. Nicht nur das ihm fröstelte, auch sein Bauch schmerzte leicht.

Mit Tee und einer Wolldecke machte er es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Diese Art von Bauchschmerzen kannte er gar nicht. Es war eindeutig nicht der Magen, es kam von weiter unten. Draco schwante Böses. Bald würde es sicher soweit sein und er würde das erste mal sein Tage bekommen. Draco musste lachen, seine Tage bekommen, man war das alles verrückt. Draco hatte sowieso vor gehabt heute noch einmal die verpatzte Sache mit den neunen Höschen in angriff zu nehmen, da sollte er sich dann wohl auch gleich mal um andere Sachen kümmern. Aber erst mal würde er es sich noch eine Weile auf dem Sofa bequem machen. Er holte sich noch schnell ein neues Buch über unerforschte Zaubertränke und legte sich wieder auf die Couch.

Als Harry wieder nach Hause kam, lag Draco immer noch auf der Couch, tief und fest am schlafen.

"Engel, wach mal auf. Du kannst doch nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen.", Harry beugte sich zu Draco runter und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Draco gähnte verschlafen.

"Bist schon wieder da?"

"Schon wieder? Draco, es halb vier, mitten am Tage."

"WAS?", Draco sprang von der Couch auf, sofort fuhr ihm ein stechender Schmerz durch den Unterleib, seine Schmerzen waren eindeutig noch schlimmer geworden.

"Was hast du, Engel?"

"Nur ein bisschen Bauchschmerzen.", Draco lächelte Harry an.

"Ein bisschen? So wirkt das aber nicht."

"Ist normal, sagt auf jeden Fall Hermine. Werde wohl bald die Tage bekommen.", Dracos Nasenspitze färbte sich leicht Rosa.

"Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Willst du dich wieder hin legen?"

"Nein, ich hatte heute eigentlich noch was vor," Draco machte sich auf den Weg nach Oben, er brauchte eindeutig eine Dusche. "Aber du könntest mir noch einen Tee machen.", rief Draco noch schnell nach unten bevor er im Badezimmer verschwand.

Harry ging in die Küche. Ein Tee war das mindeste was er für Draco tun konnte. Kaum hatte er den Kessel mit Wasser auf dem Herd, hörte er Draco die Treppe runter kommen.

"Engel, so schnell bin ich nicht mit Tee machen."

"Ich auch nicht mit duschen." Harry drehte sich zu Draco um, dieser stand mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften im Türrahmen. Seine Wangen hatten einen leichten Rotten an genommen.

"Was hast du?"

"Ein kleines Problem. Könntest du mir was aus dem Laden holen, wenn es dir nichts aus macht?"

"Was ist den, Draco?"

"Die Sache mit den Tagen ging jetzt doch schneller als ich dachte und, naja ich hab noch nichts hier.", Dracos Wangen färbten sich wieder dunkel.

"Sicher, was willst du haben? Binden, Tampons, Maxi, mini, was weiß ich", Harry grinste zu Draco rüber, dieser wünschte sich nichts mehr als ein großes Loch zum reinfallen.

"B...Binden, nur nix zum...naja du weißt...Irgendwas saugfähiges...Bitte schnell, ich hab die Schnauze langsam voll...", Draco drehte sich bei den letzten Worten um und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in das Badezimmer. Harry grinste weiter vor sich, nahm den Kessel vom Offen und machte sich auf den Weg in die nächste Drogerie.

15 Minuten später war er voll gepackt wieder zu Hause, Draco immer noch unter der Dusche. Seine Einkäufe brachte er hoch ins Schlafzimmer. Er hatte zig verschiedene Sorgen und Größen gekauft, da könnte Draco sich in Ruhe durch probieren. Harry ging am Badezimmer vorbei und hörte die Dusche immer noch rauschen, eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, dachte Harry bei sich und ging ebenfalls in das Badezimmer.

"Alles erledigt, Engel."

"Danke, Süßer. Hatte nicht damit gerechnet das es so schnell gehen würde. Eigentlich wollte ich heute los und mir selber was kaufen, aber...", Draco brach mitten im Satz ab, weil sich die Schiebetüre der Dusche bewegte und plötzlich ein komplett nackter Harry bei ihm in der Dusche stand.

"Dachte, wenn du schon dabei bist, könnte ich auch gleich.", Harry packte den verdutzen Draco bei den Hüften und schon ihn ein wenig beiseite, so das er sich nun unter den Wasserstrahl der Brause stellen konnte.

"Könnest du mir mal das Shampoo rüber reichen?", immer noch verdutzt griff Draco nach dem Shampoo und reichte es Harry. Nach dem Harry mit Haare waschen fertig war, grinste er frech zu Draco rüber.

"Magst du mich einseifen oder muss ich es selber tun?", Harry legte seine Arme wieder um Draco Hüften und zog ihn an sich ran.

"So kann ich dich aber nicht einseifen."

"Vielleicht hab ich mir auch gerade was anderes einfallen lassen.", Harry fuhr mit einer Hand zu Dracos Köpermitte.

"Harry, ich weiß nicht. Nicht das du da noch was ab bekommst."

"Ist mir egal."

"Aber..."

"Draco, wenn du willst das ich aufhöre, dann sag es. Wenn du nicht willst ist es okay."

"Ich will aber..."

"Dann halt endlich die Klappe und lass mich machen..."

Eine halbe Stunde später standen beide im Schlafzimmer und zogen sich an. Dracos Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich immer mehr.

"Hat es dir nicht gefallen?", Harry schlang von hinten seine Arme um Draco.

"Doch, wobei ich mich immer noch frage woher du das so gut kannst..."

"Dann schau nicht so Miesmutig. Ich hab durch aus auch Hetero Freunde, bei deren Prahlerei konnte man einiges lernen."

"Harry, ich laufe aus und habe das Gefühl eine Windel zu tragen, ich gucke wie ich will. Ich hab auch Hetero Freunde, bei denen konnte ich aber nix lernen."

"Crabbe und Goyle?", Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

"Okay, ja jetzt weiß ich auch warum ich keine Ahnung hab.", doch auch Draco lachte herzlich mit.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Endlich war es Samstag und Harry freute sich auf Ron und Hermine. Die letzten Tage mit Draco waren kein wirkliches Vergnügen gewesen. Seit der Blonde unter seinen Tagen litt, ließ er Harry wo es nur ging mit leiden. Harry war bemüht, Draco zu verstehen, aber manchmal wurde es einfach zu viel. Er würde sich heute einfach mit Ron verzeihen und Hermine könnte zusehen wie sie mit Draco fertig würde.

Pünktlich um sieben klingelte es an der Tür.

"Draco machst du mal auf."

"Mach doch selber auf."

Harry riss sich zusammen, darauf nichts mehr zu erwidern und ging zur Tür.

Hermine fiel Harry gleich um den Hals, hatten sie sich doch seit Dracos Besuch noch nicht gesehen.

"Hi, Mine. Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen.", Harry versuchte Hermine von sich zu schieben aus Angst jeden Moment könnte ihm die Luft aus gehen, aber sie hielt weiter hin fest.

"Hermine, Schatz, würdest du Harry mal wieder los lassen.", nun versuchte auch Ron es und diesmal schien es zu klappen.

"Ist ja gut. Entschuldigt bitte das ich mich freue Harry zu sehen", maulte Hermine entrüstet los und stürmte ins Haus.

"Nimm es nicht persönlich, Harry. Mine surft gerade auf der roten Welle, falls du verstehst."

Oh, Himmel nicht doch. Das konnte ein lustiger Abend werden.

"Ron, was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide uns heimlich verdrücken?"

"Warum?"

"Ähm, weil Draco gerade das selbe Problem wie Hermine hat.", Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Kumpel, dann sollten wir da rein gehen und es auf nehmen wie Männer. Nur nicht weg laufen. Keine Schwäche zeigen. Außerdem weißt du was dir blüht, wenn du wieder kommst?", Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, Ron nahm die rechte Hand hoch und fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über Hals und machte dabei würgende Geräusche.

Hermine während desen war in das Wohnzimmer gestürzt auf der Suche nach Draco. Nach dem sie diesen dort nicht antraf ging sie weiter in die Küche, auch nichts. Sie drehte um kam Harry und Ron entgegen die gerade ins Wohnzimmer wollten.

"Wo ist Draco?"

"Oben", und schon war Hermine Richtung Treppe verschwunden.

"Und das machst du wirklich jeden Monat mit?"

"Sicher doch. Es gibt ja auch schönere Zeiten ,oder?", Harry nickte nur und bot Ron erst mal einen Feuerwhiskey an.

"Draco?"

"Bin im Schlafzimmer."

Hermine lugte ins Schlafzimmer und sah Draco auf dem Bett sitzen.

"Hey du."

"Hey."

"Alles okay, Draco?"

"Ja, alles bestens."

"Soll ich dir das glauben?", Hermine hatte sich zu Draco auf das Bett gesetzt.

"Ich bin unausstehlich. Harry hasst mich langsam, ich merk es ganz genau.", Dracos Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, verdammt immer musste er heulen.

"Was ist den los? Harry würde dich niemals hassen, das weißt du ganz genau."

"Doch würde er. Ich merk es doch. Ich nerv ihn schrecklich und ich kann ihm deswegen nicht mal böse sein. Ich bin ein Ekel die letzten Tage, obwohl ich es gar nicht will.", Draco konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und lies sich schluchzend in Hermines Arme sinken.

Hermine lies Draco sich erst mal aus weinen, sie spürte das er das einfach mal brauchte, bevor sie weiter sprach.

"Draco es hat sicher keiner gesagt das euer Vorhaben leicht sein wird. Und das sich von Anfang an etwas ändern wird bei euch, hätte euch auch klar sein müssen. Ihr müsst lernen damit um zugehen und zu leben. Es gibt nichts was nicht wieder gut werden würde. Hast du deine Tage?", Hermine spürte wie Dracos Kopf sich an ihrer Schulter bewegte. Anscheint hatte der Draco gerade damit zu kämpfen.

"Das ist doch nun wirklich kein Grund den Kopf hängen zu lassen. Ganz im Gegenteil! Ihr solltet euch freuen, dann könnt ihr endlich euren Plan in die Tat umsetzten. Hast schon mit Harry geschlafen?", wieder eine Kopfbewegung, diesmal aber eindeutig in die andere Richtung.

"Naja, macht nix. Ich hab euch trotzdem was mit gebracht. Wenn du wissen willst was, komm einfach mit runter.", Hermine war auf gestanden und zur Tür gegangen. Draco sass noch immer auf dem Bett und guckte an die Wand, doch dann blickte er zu Hermine rüber.

"Ich komme gleich, muss nur noch mal ins Bad.", Hermine schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln bevor sie runter ins Wohnzimmer ging. Die Zeit die Draco noch im Bad brauchte, würde sie nutzen und sich Harry mal krallen.

Als Hermine das Wohnzimmer betrag, hatten beide Herren schon den ein oder anderen Feuerwhiskey intus und philosophierten über Merlin und die Welt.

"Was tut ihr da?", Hermine stürzte auf die beiden zu und funkelte sie böse an.

"Mine, Schatz. Harry und ich haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wir unterhalten uns doch nur ein bisschen."

"Und das da?", Hermine zeigte auf die halb leere Feuerwhiskey Flasche.

"Die war schon so als ich gekommen bin, Liebling. Wirklich.", Ron versuchte nach Hermines Armen zu greifen, doch diese schlug seine Hände gekonnt weg.

"Ronald Weasley! Wir sprechen uns morgen...", und schon hatte sie sich zu Harry gewand, dieser versuchte automatisch irgendeinen Fluchtweg von der Couch zu suchen, fand aber keinen.

"Und du? Schämst du dich gar nicht? Weißt du eigentlich was Draco auf sich nimmt? Anscheint nicht sonst würdest du es nicht für nötig halten, dich hier voll laufen zu lassen während dein Mann sich oben die Augen aus dem Kopf weint.", Hermines Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort lauter und sie fuchtelte wild mit den Armen umher.

"Was ist mit Draco?", Harry war von der Couch auf gesprungen, doch schon hatte Hermine ihn mit einem Schubs wieder zurück befördert.

"Ich hab mich schon drum gekümmert. Du solltest vielleicht ein bisschen mehr acht geben. Ronald wo ist die Tasche?", Ron zeigte nur stumm Richtung Flur, "Sauft ihr euch nur zu. Ich werde mit Draco zu uns gehen. Wir sehen und morgen wieder.", Draco der gerade das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, wurde gleich wieder mit raus gezogen und schaute verwundert Hermine an. Diese schnappte nur schnell eine Tasche vom Boden, nahm Draco in den Arm und apparierte mit ihm zu sich nach Hause.

"Was ist den jetzt los?", Draco schaute sich verwirrt um.

"Die beiden Deppen haben sich entschieden ohne uns den Abend zu verbringen. Also werden wir uns dem anschließen und uns auch ohne die Beiden vergnügen, oder?", Draco nickte nur wieder.

"Willst du den ganzen Abend so stumm bleiben?",Draco schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beiden Hübschen uns noch ein bisschen fein machen und ordentlich einen drauf machen gehen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, mein Heiler meinte kein Alkohol und so...".

"Ja, aber du bist ja noch nicht schwanger und wirst es heute Nacht wohl auch nicht mehr werden, also was ist? Nutze deine vielleicht letzte Chance für eine lange Zeit:"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen durch laute Schnarch Geräusche auf. Seit wann Schnarchte sein Engel so furchtbar laut, normalerweise war er doch dafür zu ständig. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf etwas an, Harry hatte das Gefühl sein Kopf würde jeden Moment in tausend Stücke springen, und schaute auf Dracos Bett Seite. Rote Harre? Hier stimmte aber gerade gewaltig was nicht. Ganz langsam kam die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend wieder. An Hermine wie sie Wutentbrannt vor ihm stand, an Ron und an die Flasche die ständig zwischen ihnen Beiden hin und her ging. Hatten sie tatsächlich die ganze Flasche leer gemacht? Wie war er dann eigentlich nach hier oben gekommen und warum lag Ron neben ihm? Erschrocken riss Harry die Bettdecke hoch, gut er hatte noch alle seine Sachen von gestern Abend an, was darauf schließen lies das er sie auch nicht aus gezogen hatte. Aber wo war Draco?

War er letzte Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen? Oder war er nach Hause gekommen und hatte ihn mit Ron hier liegen sehen? Sein Engel würde doch nicht etwa glauben? Er musste ihn suchen, auf der Stelle. Er sprang aus dem Bett, musste sich mit einem Schwindelanfall erst mal am Fensterbrett festklammern und lies sich wieder rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Sich einfach voll laufen zulassen, wo sein Engel ihn doch brauchte. Draco würde sicher sauer sein. Mehr als das wahrscheinlich. Er würde sich trennen, Harry war sich ganz sicher. Wieder sprang er vom Bett auf. War sich sicher Draco bei Hermine zu finden, diese würde Draco sicher noch darin bestärken sich vom Harry zu trennen. Harry warf noch einen schnellen Blick zu Ron rüber, er hatte jetzt keine Zeit sich auch noch um ihn zu kümmern. Kurz überlegte Harry noch sich frisch zu machen, aber dann entschied er sich dagegen, die Zeit tränkte, er musste Draco finden. Und schon war er in das Haus von Ron und Hermine appariert. Ein starker Schwindel überkam ihn wieder, apparieren war nicht die beste Möglichkeit zu reisen, wenn man einen Kater hatte. Kur schloss er die Augen, um das Haus zu zwingen sich nicht mehr zu drehen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, hatte es geklappt, er stand nun im still stehenden Wohnzimmer. Harry sah sich um konnte aber Niemanden entdecken.

"DRACO, ENGEL, BIST DU HIER?", Harry fing an einfach laut los zu brüllen, er würde seinen Schatz schon finden. Ein lautes poltern war aus Richtung Küche zu hören, kurz darauf kam eine völlig geschockte Hermine in das Wohnzimmer gerannt.

"HARRY, SAG MAL BIST DU IRRE?"

"Wo ist Draco? Ich weiß das er hier ist. Sag es mir. Er darf sich nicht trennen, es tut mir leid. Wo ist er, sag es mir Hermine.", Harry hatte begonnen im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu laufen, bis er merkte das der Schwindel wieder kam und er lies sich auf die Couch fallen. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen.

"Sag es mir Hermine, wo ist mein Engel?", Harry fing ungehalten an zu schluchzen.

Hermine schüttelte kurz den Kopf, Männer, und lies sich neben Harry sinken und legte einen Arm um den nun völlig Aufgelösten.

"Beruhig dich doch Harry. Draco ist oben und schläft noch. Wir waren gestern Abend noch ein wenig aus?"

"Ihr wart was?", hörte Hermine leise von Harry.

"Aus, weg, feiern, Party machen..."

"Hat Draco Jemanden kennen gelernt?"

"Harry, schnapp nicht über. Das einzige was Draco kennen gelernt hat, waren einige Muggel Cocktails. ", Hermine schaute Harry böse an. "Wo wir schon beim Thema sind, ich vermisse meinen Mann auch."

"Ist noch bei uns zu Hause und schläft", brummte Harry leise.

Hermine packte Harry bei den Armen und zog ihn sanft von der Couch und brachte ihn zu dem Zimmer in dem Draco immer noch friedlich schlief. Leise öffnete sie die Tür.

"Da guck, ganz alleine.", auf Harrys Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln.

"Ist er nicht bildschön?", Harry sah immer noch mit verträumten Augen zu Draco rüber.

"Ja, das ist er, willst du dich noch ein wenig dazu legen?", Harry nickte und ging leise in den Raum hinein, vorsichtig legte er sich neben Draco. Hermine schloss leise die Tür, sie würde die Männer nie verstehen.

Drei Stunden später machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach Oben um Draco und Harry zu wecken. Mittlerweile hatte sie Leroy wieder von Molly ab geholt, die es liebte sich mit einem ihrer Enkel zu um geben und etwas zum Mittag gekocht. Nun war es auch endlich Zeit für die Männer ihren Hintern aus den Federn zu bewegen, schließlich hätte Hermine auch lieber ihren Kater noch ein wenig ins Bett gelegt, aber Frau war ja nicht so schrecklich verweichlicht wie Mann. Auf dem Weg nach oben überlegte sie noch schnell wie sie am besten Ron nach Hause holte, dieser schlief wahrscheinlich ebenfalls noch. Ohne Rücksicht stieß Hermine die Tür zum Gästezimmer auf, trat schnellen Schrittes an das Fenster und riss dieses weit auf.

"Ihr habt genug geschlafen, steht endlich auf. In einer halben Stunde will ich euch am Küchentisch zum Mittag sehen, klar?", Hermine wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern eilte gleich wieder hinaus.

Eine Tür weiter, in das Kinderzimmer von Leroy, packte den Kleinen und apparierte nun zu ihrem Mann. Dieser würde wahrscheinlich mit noch weniger Gnade aus seinen Träumen gerissen.

Draco reckte und streckte sich erst einmal ausgiebig. So gut hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen und so erholt hatte er sich auch schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Vielleicht lag es daran, das sein Körper sich langsam an die Umstellung gewöhnt hatte und seine Tage sich auch langsam den Ende neigten. Draco drehte sich auf die andere Seite und erschrak fürchterlich.

"Harry?", ein brummen war nur von dem Schwarzhaarige zu hören. Wie war Harry den hier her gekommen und seit wann lag er schon hier?

"Harry, wach auf! Oder willst du noch mehr Ärger mit Hermine?", als hätte Draco eine Zauberformel gesprochen öffnete Harry die Augen und verzog leicht das Gesicht.

"Hermine? Ärger? Schon wieder? Was hab ich gemacht?"

"Nix, aber wir sollen zum Essen kommen. Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

"Hab dich gesucht. Warst heute morgen nicht bei mir. War nicht schön ohne dich. Tut mir alles so leid...", Harry war wieder kurz davor in den Schlaf ab zu trieften.

Auf Dracos Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit, anscheint war er doch nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen, wie er gedacht hatte. Vorsichtig stiegt er über den nun wieder schlafenden Harry rüber und ging erst einmal ins Badezimmer. Irgendeiner der Cocktails von gestern Nacht hatte einen ekligen Geschmack hinterlassen und Draco musste diesen eindeutig erst einmal bekämpfen.

Nach einer Viertelstunde stand er frisch gewaschenen nach Pfefferminz anstatt Alkohol aus dem Rachen riechend, wieder vor dem Bett und überlegte wie nun Harry dazu bringen konnte wieder unter den Lebenden zu weilen. Langsam beugte sich Draco zu Harry runter und wischte ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Eigentlich hatte er vor gehabt seinen Liebling sanft wach zu küssen, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Er wollte seinen Harry küssen und nicht dieses abgestandenes Whiskey Fass was jetzt noch dort im Bett lag. Also, wenn es auf die sanfte Tour nicht ging, musste die unsanfte her halten. Schnell hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab hervor gezogen und zielte auf Harry. Er murmelte etwas vor sich her und schon ergoss sich ein Schwall kaltes Wasser über seinem Geliebten. Harry sprang ohne zu zögern aus dem Bett, klitschnass und böse funkelnd.

"Sorry, ich wusste nicht genau ob du überhaupt noch am Leben bist," meinte Draco nur kurz und drehte sich um. Er würde es Harry nicht einfach machen, sollte dieser ruhig noch ein bisschen glauben, Draco wäre immer noch sauer. Wieder mit einem dieser typischen Slytherin Grinsen, machte sich Draco auf den Weg in die Küche.

Zehn Minuten später kam Harry auch in die Küche geschlürft, er sah schrecklich aus. Draco hätte am liebsten auf der Stelle angefangen ihn zu bemitleiden, aber er hatte ja entschieden die Situation noch ein bisschen aus zu nutzen.

"Sahst auch schon mal besser aus", meinte er statt desen nur.

"Danke, ich weiß. Hab mich auch schon besser gefühlt."

"Ja, ist nicht schön, wenn man sich schlecht fühlt und andere dann auch noch drauf rum reiten.", Harry wusste sofort worauf Draco hinaus wollte.

"Draco, es tut mir leid. Ich hab das die letzten Tage nicht so gemeint. Und das gestern auch nicht, ich weiß gar nicht warum ich das gemacht habe."

Doch als Antwort bekam Harry nur ein Pppfff. Warum war sein Engel nur immer so schrecklich nach tragend? Gut, er hatte es auch nicht anders verdient, Harry sah es ein.

"Engel, es tut mir wirklich leid! Ich weiß ich hab nicht das Recht über dich zu Urteilen. Ich weiß auch das die Sache für dich am schwersten ist, du musst mit all diesen Sachen klar kommen und ich bin dir noch nicht einmal eine große Hilfe. Eigentlich bin ich dir gar keine Hilfe. Ich haue auch noch drauf. Ich schäm mich, Draco. Wirklich.! Ich bin dir unendlich dankbar für das was du für uns tust, ich sollte es dir vielleicht auch mal zeigen...", Harry senkte den Kopf, tiefe Scham machte sich in ihm breit.

Draco spürte wieder diesen Drang auf der Stelle in Tränen aus zu brechen, war er schon immer eine solche Heulsuse gewesen oder kam das auch erst durch die Hormone? Das war jetzt auch egal, Draco sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und ließ sich auf Harrys Schoß nieder. Er umarmte Harry so fest, das dieser einen Moment dachte ersticken zu müssen.

"Du zeigst es mir in jeder kleinen Geste, Liebling.", Draco hielt Harrys Kopf fest zwischen seinen Händen um ihn tief in die Augen sehen zu können. Draco zog Harrys Kopf näher an seinen und ihre Lippen berührten sich zart, trotzdem entfachte diese sanfte Berührung ein wahres Feuerwerk an Gefühlen.

"Lass uns Heim gehen.", flüsterte Draco in Harrys Ohr, dieser schaut ein wenig verwirrt.

"Aber Hermine..."

"Ich hab meine Tage nicht mehr.", Draco zwinkerte Harry leicht zu.

"Aber Hermine..."

"Vergiss Hermine. Wir haben ein Baby zu machen."

TBC


	7. Schwanger?

Halli-Hallo-Hallölle...  
Da bin ich wieder. Endlich, ich weiß, hat lang gedauert... -schäm-  
Aber es wollte nicht so wie ich es wollte. Und nun ist das da unten bei raus gekommen. Ein  
fast neue Wendung hat sich in die Story eingeschlichen. Aber keine Sorge, das Haupthema bleibt  
natürlich "Projekt Baby".

Zur kurzen Erklärung. Ich wollte so gerne noch ein bisschen was aus der Vergangenheit erzählen. Ich hab es für einfacher gehalten als gedacht... -heul-  
Nun aber hat es irgendwie im Ansatz geklappt. Es wird nun immer mal wieder solche Rückblenden geben. Die werden sich gerade am Anfang allerdings noch stark von dem Rest der Geschichte unterscheiden. Leider nix erst mal mit Liebe, Glück und Schmusigkeiten.  
Dafür hab ich ja aber den Rest meiner Story, da tob ich mich dann wieder im romantischen Styl aus... -versprochen-

Und da ihr alle so lange warten musste, hab ich euch auch besonders langes Kapitel geschrieben.

Noch ein super lieben Dank für die vielen Reviews, ich bin total begeistert! (Antworten gibbet am Ende, ich will euch nicht noch länger auf die Folter spannen.)  
Wie immer hoffe ich an dieser Stelle das es euch gefallen wird. -hoffebettebibber- Ich bin wirkliche in bisschen nervös bei diesem Chap!

Habt viel Spaß!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Rating: R**

Hier entsteht ein Baby. Sex ist zu erwarten!

Slash HPXDM, Nebenpaar HGXRW!

**WARNUNG BITTE BEACHTEN!**

In diesem Kapitel kommt es zu Andeutungen für Selbstverletzendes Verhalten.

**Kapitel 7 - Schwanger? **

Harry spürte nur noch wie ihn Draco von seinem Stuhl zog und im nächsten Moment standen sie auch schon ihn ihrem Schlafzimmer, ein wohlbekanntes Schwindelgefühl hatte Harry wieder erreicht, apparieren war auf einen Kater wirklich nicht gut. Harry musste sich einen Moment an Draco festhalten, merkte das der Blonde ihn sofort fester in seine Arme zog. Einen Augenblick stand er mit geschlossenen Augen da, öffnete sie dann wieder langsam, der Raum stand wirklich still. Sie standen in ihrem Eigenen Schlafzimmer. Eigentlich hatte Draco vor gehabt, Harry mit einem gekonnten Schubs gleich auf ihr Bett zu verfrachten, dieser Plan wurde allerdings durch kreuzt.

Hermine lag sanft an Ron gekuschelt mit im Bett, zwischen ihnen der kleine Leroy. Alle drei schienen tief und fest zu schlafen.

"Was soll das den werden? Das ist unser Bett.", Draco sah schmollend zwischen Harry und ihrem Bett hin und her. So ging das nun wirklich nicht. Schnell war Draco zum Bett getreten und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Harry sah seinen Mann nur verwirrt an. Dracos Zauberstab sauste leicht durch die Luft und er murmelte etwas, was Harry leider nicht verstehen konnte. Dann plötzlich erhob der kleine Leroy sich wie von Geisterhand und schwebte zu Draco hinüber. Dieser schloss seine Arme um den kleinen Körper und drehte sich zu Harry hinüber.

"Hier halt ihn mal und halt ihm ein wenig die Ohren zu, es könnte etwas lauter werden.", Draco bekam wieder dieses teuflische Grinsen und Harry konnte sich kaum noch zurück halten, nicht sofort über Draco herzufallen.

Draco hatte sich wieder den beiden schlafenden zu gewandt. Diesmal hielt er den Zauberstab an seine Kehle. Harry schwante Übles. Auch er musste nur einmal nach hinten in seine Hosentasche fassen und hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, schnell legte er einen Dämmzauber über sich und Leroy. Draco stand nun direkt neben dem Bett, betrachtete noch einmal das Pärchen, Ron hatte es eindeutig doch wieder einmal geschafft Hermine um den Finger zu wickeln. Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, _ein heißes Pärchen, oder,_ wie lange hatte er daran schon nicht mehr gedacht. Doch jetzt hatte er anderes im Sinn, als über die Vergangenheit nach zu denken, den es musste etwas für ihre Zukunft getan werden.

Mit einem Satz war er mit voller Wucht auf das Bett gesprungen und hatte begonnen laut, "ERDBEBEN, ERDBEBEN", zu brüllen. Immer wieder sprang er auf dem Bett auf und ab und brüllte was die magisch verstärkten Stimmbänder her gaben.

Ron und Hermine rissen beide gleichzeitig die Augen auf, mit einem Satz war Ron aus dem Bett gesprungen, hatte die völlig verwirrte Hermine mit sich gezogen. Diese hang mehr in Rons Armen, als das sie selber stand. Mit starken Griff hatte Ron Hermine auf seinen Arm gezogen, schaute sich um, wollte in das Zimmer seines Sohnes eilen, sah Harry. Ron blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, eine immer noch völlig verwirrte Hermine auf seinem Arm und schaute Harry an. Sein Blick wanderte weiter, kam zu Draco der mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Bett stand.

"Sag mal hast du sie noch alle?", fuhr Ron Draco an. Doch dieser lächelte nur milde zurück. Vorsichtig setzte Ron Hermine wieder ab, diese ging mit einem bösen Blick zu Harry rüber und nahm ihren Sohn zu sich.

"Das war nicht lustig, hört sofort beide auf so dämlich zu lachen", keifte Hermine los.

"Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn ihr unser Bett blockiert, wenn wir es dringend brauchen.", Draco war mittlerweile vom Bett runter und zu den anderen dreien gekommen, auch seine Stimme hatte wieder normale Lautstärke.

Hermine wollte im ersten Moment noch etwas erwähnen in Form von, mit so etwas scherzt man nicht, doch das blitzen in Dracos Augen machte sie auf der Stelle neugierig.

"Ach, ihr braucht es, wofür?"

"Baby machen.", kam es kurz von Draco, während sich seine Wangen wieder leicht rosa färbten.

"Und deswegen veranstaltest du so ein Theater?", Ron schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. "Das klappt jetzt eh nicht, lass dir das von einem Experten gesagt sein. Hättest uns ruhig weiter schlafen lassen können." Draco hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete Ron.

"Das weiß ich auch Weasley, aber deine Frau sagte irgendwas von "Üben, üben, üben.", also lass mich nun mit Harry üben.", Ron fing nun auch an zu grinsen, ja üben war gut.

"Dann übt mal schön", Ron ging zu Hermine rüber, diese zwinkerte Draco noch schnell zu, ehe sie mit einem leisen plopp verschwunden waren.

Draco schaute wieder zu Harry. Sein Herz fing an doppelt so schnell wie normal zu schlagen. Jetzt würde es also passieren und er würde es zu lassen. Würde sich einfach fallen lassen, in grenzenlose Liebe und Vertrauen zu Harry.

Harry war zu Draco hinüber geschritten und nahm in zärtlich in seine Arme, ein flüchtiger Kuss wurde auf Dracos Lippen gehaucht, doch spürte Draco diese Berührung umso intensiver. Wieder einmal blickte er tief in Harrys Augen, diese Augen in die er sich so sehr verliebt hatte, sich nicht an ihnen satt sehen konnte. Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, verschmolzen mit einander. Zart strich Harry mit seiner Zunge über Dracos Lippen. Nur einen kleinen Spalt öffnete Draco seine Lippen, doch für Harry reichte es aus, frech stahl sich seine Zunge in dem Mund seines Geliebten. Stupste dort immer wieder leicht Draco Zunge an, forderte diese immer wieder zum mitmachen hinaus. Harrys Hände fuhren langsam unter Dracos Pullover, fingen an sachte über seinen Körper zu streichen. Immer noch in einen tiefen Kuss versunken, schob Harry Draco in Richtung Bett, ließ ihn langsam nach hinten auf die Matratze sinken. Dracos Hände verschränkten sich in Harrys Nacken, kraulten ihn sanft. Ihre Küsse wurden immer intensiver, leidenschaftlicher, erregter. Draco konnte Harrys harte Erektion an seiner Mitte spüren, merkte gleichzeitig wieder die überdeutliche Feuchte zwischen seinen Beinen. Beide fingen an dem anderen die Klamotten gerade zu vom Körper zu reißen, zu lange wurde dieser Moment hinaus gezögert um nun auch nur noch eine Sekunde zu verschwenden. Schneller als gedacht hatten sie sich aller überflüssigen Dinge entledigt und lagen nun nackt neben einander. Immer noch waren ihre Lippen mit einander verschmolzen, als würden sie sich nie wieder trennen können. Dracos Finger schlossen sich um Harrys Glied und glitten sanft auf und ab. Auch Harrys Finger begaben sich auf Wanderschaft. Vorsichtig strich er über Dracos Mitte, wollte seinen Engel nicht verängstigen. Leises stöhnen breitete sich in dem Zimmer aus. Dracos Griff wurde fester, schneller. Harry strich vorsichtig durch Dracos Nässe, kam wieder bei ihrem Ursprung an. Langsam ließ er seinen Finger in seinen Geliebten eindringen. Draco fing unwillkürlich an zu zittern.

"Engel, wir müssen das nicht tun, wenn du noch nicht bereit bis.", es war nur ein leises flüstern an Dracos Ohr.

"Doch, ich will es. Ich brauch es. Ich brauche dich jetzt auf der Stelle, ganz tief in mir. Harry, bitte.", es war eine Mischung aus purer Erregung, jammern, betteln, stöhnen, gemischt mit purer Angst und endlosen Vertrauen.

Dracos Worte erregten Harry noch mehr. Er ließ seinen Finger noch tiefer wandern, das Innere seines Engels erkunden. Dieser hatte sich nun in die Kissen sinken lassen und ließ sich ganz gehen, versuchte sich so gut wie möglich zu entspannen. Spürte Harrys Finger immer wieder rein und raus gleiten, es war alles so intensiv. Würde er sich jetzt verweigern, er würde auf der Stelle in Flammen auf gehen und verbrennen. Harry küsste, leckte und saugte sich an Dracos Hals fest, wollte sich küssender Weise nach unten arbeiten, wurde aber von Draco zurück gehalten, der ihn wieder nach Oben zog. Mit einem fragendem Blick schaute er seinen Liebsten an.

"Nimm mich jetzt, sofort, Harry, bitte.", einen Moment hielt Harry noch inne. Leichte Angst machte sich nun auch in ihm breit, hoffentlich tat er seinem Engel nicht weh oder machte etwas falsch, schließlich würde es auch sein erstes mal sein, hatte er doch auch nie mit einer Frau geschlafen. Vorsichtig legte er sich auf Draco und verwickelte ihn abermals in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Draco spreizte seine Beine noch ein wenig mehr, Harry lag nun genau dazwischen. Draco konnte Harrys hartes Glied direkt an seiner Mitte fühlen, nur wenige Millimeter von der ersehnten Erlösung entfernt. Ein Stich der puren Erregung durchzog Dracos Unterleib und er spürte wie noch mehr Feuchtigkeit sich zwischen seinen Beinen sammelte. Ihre Zungen hatten sich wieder in einem erregendem Kampf gefunden. Beide stöhnten und keuchten.

"Harry...Bitte...", Draco konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Zu viele Gefühle machten sie gleichzeitig in ihm breit. Langsam schob Harry sich noch ein wenig weiter runter, seine Spitze stieß sanft an Dracos Eingang. Dieser stöhnte auf, spreizte seine Beine noch ein wenig mehr, sein Becken hob sich ein wenig an. Als er spürte wie Harry ganz langsam in ihn ein drang krallten sich seine Finger automatisch in Harrys Rücken, einem Moment hielt er dem Atem an, versuchte sich noch mehr zu entspannen. Immer tiefer drang Harry ein, Draco merkte wie er immer mehr ausgefüllt wurde. Harry musste sich zurück halten sich nicht einfach in seinem Engel zu versenken. Wie sehr hatte er dieses zusammen sein vermisst, eins zu sein mit Draco. Und diese Feuchte Enge brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, trotzdem behielt er Draco genau im Blick. Keine Regung auf seinem Gesicht entging Harry, jede Sekunde bereit sich sofort wieder zurück zu ziehen und auf zuhören. Draco allerdings dachte nicht im geringsten ans auf hören. Das Gefühl von Harrys Männlichkeit in ihm, hatte ihn komplett gefangen genommen. Spürte jeden einzelnen Millimeter den Harry weiter in ihn eindrang, das Gefühl war so intensiv, direkt in seiner Mitte. Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen, hatte alle seine Konzentration auf seiner Mitte, Harrys Mitte, spürte nur noch sich beide. Bekam gar nicht wirklich mit wie Harry nun mit seiner ganzen Länge in ihm war, still verharrte um Draco daran gewöhnen zu lassen.

"Engel, ist alles okay?", Harrys Stimme klang besorg, hatte er seinem Engel doch weh getan und es noch nicht einmal bemerkt? Draco öffnete langsam seine Augen, diese waren Lustverhangen und dunkel. Harry wusste sofort das alles okay war, sanft fing er an sich zu bewegen. Glitt immer wieder ein kleines Stück raus, um sich wieder zu versenken. Draco hatte seine Augen wieder geschlossen, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, er stöhnte, keuchte, jammerte, alles auf einmal. Es war unbeschreiblich. Dracos Becken bewegte sich im gleichen Rhythmus wie Harry seines. Immer wieder begegnete er Harrys Stößen, wollte ihn tiefer, fester, noch intensiver spüren. Ihre Münder suchten und fanden sich immer wieder. Ihre Zungen verschmolzen gerade zu mit einander. Ihre Hände wanderten rastlos auf ihren Körpern hin und her. Das Stöhnen und Keuchen wurde immer lauter, Bewegungen immer schneller. Draco schlang seine Beine um Harry Hüften, seine Finger krallten sich wieder in den Rücken des anderen. Harry ließ sich einfach treiben von seinen Gefühlen, vereint mit seinem Engel und dieser genoss es. Harrys Stöße wurden immer schneller, kräftiger, tiefer. Lange würde er es nicht mehr durchhalten. Draco hatte das Gefühl seiner ganzer Körper stünde in Flammen und die Quelle war sein Unterleib. Er konnte nicht mehr denken, nur noch fühlen. Harry versuchte, fast verzweifelt, noch nicht zu kommen, aber es wurde immer schwerer. Dracos Muskeln zogen sich in immer kürzen Abständen zusammen und schlossen sein Glied noch fester in sich ein. Draco merkte wie sich etwas, einer gewaltigen Druckwelle gleich, in seiner Mitte aufbaute. Schlang seine Beine noch fester um Harrys Hüften, bettelte noch einmal um einen schnelleren Rhythmus. Harry kam dem nach, auch wenn er wusste das es ihm wohl den Rest geben würde. Er schaffte einige tiefe, schnelle, feste Stöße bevor er eindeutig den sich aufbauenden Orgasmus spüren konnte, ihm nicht mehr entkommen konnte, beim nächsten Stoß würde es so weit sein. Noch einmal versenkte sich Harry tief und hart in Draco, merkte wie sich alles um ihn und in sich zusammen zog. Nicht nur seine Hoden zogen sich fast schmerzhaft zusammen um sich zu entladen, auch Dracos Innere hatte sich wieder fest um Harry geschlossen, gab ihn nicht mehr frei. Zwei Körper erzitterten, erbebten fast schon. Zwei Becken die in wilder Ektase auf einander trafen, zwei Lustschreie die fast zeitgleich die Kehlen verließen. Finger die sich tief in den Körper des anderen gruben. Zwei paar Augen die im selben Moment auf flogen und sich in ihrem Gegenüber verloren.

Immer noch zitternd ließ Harry sich leicht auf Draco sinken, dessen Körper auch immer noch leicht zitterte. Deutlich hörte er Draco Herzschlag an seinem Ohr, es hämmerte wild gegen Dracos Brust. Immer noch durch einen leichten Schleier merkte Harry wie ihm Draco behutsam mit den Finger durch die Haare strich. Dracos Augen funkelten und er hatte ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. In völlige Faszination versunken suchten Harrys Lippen wieder automatisch Dracos. Doch diesmal lag in dem Kuss mehr als Leidenschaft, Lust, Erregung. Es war reine Liebe, Zärtlichkeit, Glück.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Harry leise an Dracos Lippen, dieser erwiderte voller Glückseligkeit. Vorsichtig legte Harry sich neben Draco, zog diesen in seinen Arm. Draco kuschelte sich tief hinein, konnte sich nichts schöneres vorstellen. Sanft legte Harry die Decke über sie und küsste Draco auf die Stirn.

"Das war echt Wahnsinn.", liebevoll strich Draco mit seinen Fingern über Harrys Burst.

"Das war es..."

"Und ich hab uns so lange davon abgehalten.", Draco hätte sich selber in den Hintern drehten können, warum hatte er sich den nur so an gestellt.

"Hat es dir nicht weh getan?", Harry hoffte inständig er hatte es nicht getan.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Und da hab ich so ein Theater veranstaltet. Ich kann es wohl nicht lassen .", Harry hatte Dracos Kopf geschickt zu sich gedreht und ihn wieder in einen Kuss verwickelt.

"Harry, kannst du dir vorstellen vielleicht schon bald Vater zu werden?", Draco hatte seine Hände auf seinem Bauch platziert. Harry überlegte einen Moment.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, noch nicht wirklich. Irgendwie kommt mir das immer noch alles wie ein Traum vor. Aber es wird jeden Tag ein wenig realer.", Draco konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken, Harry mustere ihn verwundert.

"Ich lach nicht wegen dem was du gesagt hast, mir geht es da fast nicht anders. Obwohl es für mich schon sehr real ist...", Draco schaute an sich hinunter und zwinkerte Harry zu, "... Ich musste nur so dran denken, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy Väter und das vom Gleichen Kind. Damit hättest du halb Hogwarts zu Tode erschrecken können. Weißt du was mir vorhin spontan wieder eingefallen ist, als ich Hermine und Ron in unserem Bett hab liegen sehen?", Harry schüttelte den Kopf leicht.

"Unser erstes nicht feindlichen zusammen treffen.", Draco lächelte Harry wieder an, auch auf Harrys Gesicht bildete sich ein grinsen.

"Das war was. Ich hab es total versaut.", Harry verdrehte leicht die Augen.

"Stimmt, Liebling.", Harry kniff Draco leicht in die Seite.

"Hey, ist doch wahr. Du hättest mich in dieser Nacht haben können."

"Hab ich dich den in dieser Nacht nicht bekommen?"

"Doch, das hast du."

.-.-.-.-.FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es war mal wieder ein bitter kalter Tag mitten im Dezember. Draußen herrschte den ganzen Tag über nur Schummerlicht und die meisten rannten missmutig durch die Gänge von Hogwarts.

In den Kerkern sass gerade eine eben so schlecht gelaunte sechste Klasse bestehend aus Gryffindors und Slytherins, in einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Mit jeder Minute sank die Stimmung der Klasse mehr, nur einer hatte seinen Spaß, Severus Snape. Schon zweimal hatte er Longbottom wegen Kleinigkeiten richtig schön angefahren. Einmal war ihm Potter in die Quere gekommen und es konnte nicht lange dauern bis er diesen noch mal erwischen würde. Insgesamt hatten die Gryffindors schon 25 Punkte verloren und die Stunde war noch lange nicht vorbei. Zufrieden in sich hinein grinsend lehnte Snape sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und lies die Augen über die Klasse fliegen.

Draco sah mehr als konzentriert aus, das würden mal wieder mindestens 20 Punkte für Slytherin geben. Snape lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das vor ihm liegende Pergament. Ein Zaubertrank Projekt. Er musste immer noch die Gruppen dafür zusammen stellen. Wieder blickte er auf und sah sich um. Wie konnte er die Gryffindors mischen damit diese keinen Erfolg hatten? Longbottom, Weasley, Potter, waren auf jeden Fall immer dabei gut.

Doch was war das?

"Miss Granger was tun sie da?", Snapes Stimme schallte in dem völlig stillen Kerkeraum wieder. "Sie wollen Mr. Longbottom doch nicht etwa helfen?", vergnügt stellte Snape fest wie Neville einen kleinen Hüpfer von seinem Stuhl machte. Dieser Junge hatte wirklich Angst vor ihm, gut so.

Miss Granger, sie musste außer Gefecht gesetzt werden, nur wie? Am besten ließ er das goldene Gryffindor Trio einfach beisammen und steckte noch Longbottom dazu, das müsste reichen um auch Grangers Bemühungen im Keim zu ersticken. Dann war zwar kein Idiot für die anderen Gruppen mehr übrig, aber die würden es auch so schaffen es zu versauen. Schnell holte Snape seinen Zauberstab hervor und zeigte auf ein leeres Pergament. Im nächsten Augenblick erschienen die Namen der Schüler in Gruppen auf geteilt. Als er auch die Slytherins fertig eingeteilt hatte, ging er zu seiner Lieblings Beschäftigung über. Gryffindors in die Kessel gucken. Langsam stand er auf und schritt durch die Tisch Reihen. Konnte er da etwa ein Zittern bei Longbottom wahr nehmen? Noch langsamer Schritt er auf diesen zu. Vor dem Tisch blieb er stehen und schaute in den Kessel. Verdammt, eindeutig die richtige Farbe. Aber da, "Mister Longbottom, wie oft soll ich ihnen noch sagen, sie sollen Messer nicht am Tischrand liegen lassen? Fünf Punkte Abzug.". Hatte er es doch noch geschafft. Schnell überflog er auch die anderen Kessel in der Reihe, auch bei Potter schien alles okay. Mist, Potter würde sich nicht so einfach wegen nichts Punkte abziehen lassen. Egal, dann würde er eben noch fünft Punkte mehr an Malfoy verteilen, wenn dieser seinen Trank abgab.

Sehr zufriedengestellt setzte sich Snape wieder an seinen Tisch. Es wurde Zeit den Schülern von ihrem Zusatz Projekt zu erzählen. Er spürte die Freude in sich aufsteigen, wie sehr er es doch liebte Zusatz Aufgaben zu verteilen.

"Ihr werdet bis zur nächsten Stunde ein Projekt ausarbeiten.", Snape achtete nicht im geringsten darauf ob die Schüler zu hörten oder nicht. Die, die es nicht taten, würden schon sehen was sie davon hatten. Man hörte Severus Snape nur einmal im Leben nicht zu. "Ich teile euch in Gruppen ein und jede Gruppe bekommt einen anderen Zaubertrank. Bis zur nächsten Stunde will ich von jeder Gruppe mindestens zehn Seiten Pergament über Herstellung, Eigenschaften, Wirkung und was noch alles dazu gehört.", ein lautes Stöhnen war zu hören. Das innere Grinsen von Snape wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer. Er würde schnell noch die Gruppen verkünden und dann in Ruhe Malfoys Trank vorführen und sich, Slytherin natürlich, dann mindestens 30 Punkte geben.

"Hört genau zu in welcher Gruppe ihr seid.", und schon fing er an die Gruppen vor zu lesen. Vereinzeltes Kopfschütteln machte sich in der Klasse breit. Erkannte man doch eindeutig das Schema hinter den Gruppen, doch Snape kratze das mehr als wenig. Gerade wollte er seine Versagergruppe verkünden als ein Ohrenbetäubender Knall zuhören war. Snape sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, fixierte im ersten Moment Neville, doch bei diesen war alles in Ordnung.

Doch dann erblickten seine Augen die Katastrophe. Wo eben noch Malfoys Kessel gestanden hatte, war nun ein Krater im Tisch. Der Kessel lag völlig auf geplatzt neben dem Tisch. Der Trank hatte sich über die halbe Slytherin Klasse verteilt. Snape stand ruhig vor dem Desaster, zwang sich den jungen Malfoy nicht auf der Stelle zu töten.

"Mr. Malfoy, können sie mir das erklären?", er starte den Blonden an. Doch dieser sass nur völlig verwirrt und von oben bis unten mit Zaubertrank und schwarzem Ruß beschmutzt da. Er konnte sich selber nicht erklären was denn da eben schief gegangen war. Er hatte doch alles richtig gemacht und dann plötzlich...

Er sah zu seinem Lehrer auf und zog nur die Schultern hoch.

"Sie bleiben nach der Stunde hier und beseitigen dieses Chaos. Und...Fünf Punkte Abzug.", Snape kochte innerlich vor Wut. Das würde dieser kleine arrogante Schnösel noch büßen und schon kam ihm eine mehr als hervorragende Idee.

"Ruhe, ich war noch nicht fertig mit den Gruppen. Die nächste ist, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger und Mr. Malfoy.", Snape blickte mit einem fiesen Grinsen zu dem Blonden runter.

Diesem schienen vor Schreck fast die Augen aus den Höhlen zu treten.

"Aber, Sir...", Snape funkelte Draco böse an und kickte seinen zerstörten Kessel weg.

"Wollen sie etwas sagen, Mister Malfoy?", Draco schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

Doch auch die Drei Gryffindors waren nicht mit der Zusammenstellung ihrer Gruppe zufrieden.

"Professor, wir können nicht mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten".

"Und warum nicht, Miss Granger?"

Hermine überlegte einen Moment. "Er will auch sicher nicht mit uns zusammen arbeiten."

"Oh doch, Miss Granger. Er will, nicht wahr Mister Malfoy?", Draco zwang sich zu einem kleinen Nicken, wollte seinen Hauslehrer und Paten, auf keinen Fall noch mehr verärgern.

"Und lassen sie sich gesagt sein, ich merke ganz genau, wenn jemand nicht mit gearbeitet hat. Also lassen sie sich ja nicht einfallen die Gruppen von sich aus zu ändern!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zehn Minuten später waren Drei mehr als angesäuerte Gryffindors auf den Weg in ihren Turm.

"Das kann der alte Giftmischer doch nicht machen", platze es immer wieder aus Ron raus.

"Du siehst doch das er das kann, oder? Nun lasst uns das beste daraus machen."

"Hermine, hast du mit bekommen mit wem Snape uns zusammen gesteckt hat? Malfoy, MAAALLLFFFOOOYYYY, M-A-L-F-O-Y. Harry sag doch auch mal was.", Ron konnte nicht verstehen wie sein Kumpel immer noch so ruhig sein konnte.

"Naja, kann doch ganz lustig werden.", jetzt war Harry endgültig durch geknallt. Ron legte eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn, Fieber schien es nicht zu sein.

"Lass das Ron. Aber mal im Ernst. Ich glaube ich muss da mal mit euch über etwas reden, wegen Malfoy." Harry spürte wie sich die Blickte seiner Freunde gerade zu ihm ein brannten, jetzt war wohl der Moment der Offenbarung gekommen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Das kann er einfach nicht machen, das geht einfach nicht, was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht, immer und immer wieder wiederholten sich Dracos Gedanken. Er robbte immer noch auf allen vieren durch das Klassenzimmer und versuchte die Spüren seines verpatzen Trankes zu beseitigen. Es war ihm von Anfang an klar, das Snape ihm verbieten würde Magie zu benutzen um die Sache wieder zu bereinigen. Aber die Sache mit den Gryffindors ging zu weit, die ging ganz erheblich zu weit. Das konnte er doch nicht machen, da passierte einem mal ein kleiner Fehler in ganzen sechs Jahren und dann so was. Nein, das ging einfach nicht. Draco schrubbte wie ein Besessener an einem besonders hartnäckigen Fleck. Schweißtropfen liefen ihm das Gesicht runter, schwitzen, auch das noch. Womit hatte er das nur verdien? Warum tat Snape ihm das an? Verdammt, wie kam er da nur raus? Snape würde es mit Sicherheit merken, würde er sich einfach weigern. Mit einem der Drei musste er wohl oder übel reden und so etwas wie zusammen arbeiten. Mit dem Schlammblut würde er ganz sicher nicht zusammen arbeiten, Wiesel, Wiesel war doch was Zaubertränke betraf fast genauso dämlich wie Longbottom. Blieb noch das Narbengesicht, super auch ein Trottel in Zaubertränke. Granger war eigentlich die einzige mit Ahnung in der Gruppe. Mal von sich selber absehend.

Er würde einfach abwarten. Entweder die Drei sagten ihm Bescheid oder er würde einfach hinter her behaupten er wäre böswillig ignoriert wurden. Das war sicher die Idee, von denen würde sich sicher keiner freiwillig melden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vier Tage waren nun vergangen und Draco war sich mehr als sicher das sein Plan auf gehen würde. Er sass gerade in der Bibliothek und versuchte sich an einem Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde, als er eine weiße Eule vor einem der Fenster auf und ab flattern sah. _Das ist doch dieses komische Vieh von Potter,_ fragte Draco sich selber und sah sich um. Potter war aber nirgends zu entdecken und Draco wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das weiße Mistvieh starte ihn an.

Langsam stand er von seinem Platz auf, guckte sich noch einmal um. Außer ihm war weit und breit Niemand zu sehen. Er ging zum Fenster und sofort setzte die Eule sich auf den Fenstervorsprung. Er öffnete das Fenster, die Eule kam an getrapst und streckte ihr Beinchen aus. Draco schwante nichts gutes, was konnte Potters Eule ihm schon bringen. Schnell hatte er das kleine zusammen gerollte Pergament von ihrem Beinchen abgebunden und das Fenster wieder zu geschlagen. Die Eule kreischte und flatterte wieder wild auf und ab. Draco ging zu seinem Platz zurück und überlegte einen Moment das Pergament einfach zu verbrennen. Er würde behaupten, er hätte einfach nichts bekommen. Aber damit hätte er wahrscheinlich geringe Chancen durch zukommen, immer hin war der Bote ja Potters super Eule.

Er falltete das Pergament aus einander, eindeutig Potters Gekrakel.

Hey Draco,  
_Heute nach dem Abendessen im vierten Stock.  
__Linker Korridor. Wir warten auf dich.  
__Harry_

Narbengesicht wagte es doch wirklich ihn mit dem Vornamen an zu sprechen, so weit war es schon gekommen. _Wir warten auf dich,_ dann wartet mal schön, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf. Aber dann viel ihm Snape wieder ein, sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze. Irgendwann würde er sich dafür bei Snape rächen. Draco lies seinen Blick noch mal über das Geschriebene gleiten. _Harry_; wenn man das so las, konnte man fast glauben sie wären Freunde. Draco verdrehte die Augen und widmete sich wieder seinen Kräuterbüchern. Den Abend hatte er sich anders vorgestellt.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Harry, hast du Malfoy die Nachricht geschickt?", Hermine lief im Jungenschlafsaal rauf und runter.

"Ja, und ich hab sogar gesehen wie Hedwig wieder zurück kam, also wird Draco schon alles wichtige wissen.", Harry sah schon leicht genervt aus.

"Jungs meint ihr wirklich wir sollen das durch ziehen? Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, wenn es nicht klappt? Stellt euch vor das macht in der Schule die Runde."

"Hermine komm mal wieder runter. Das wird schon klappen und wenn nicht, ein Vergessenszauber und schon hat sich die Sache erledigt.", Ron hatte Hermine bei den Armen gepackt und sie sanft aber bestimmt auf eines der Betten gesetzt.

Harry stand wie die letzten zehn Minuten vor einem großen Spiegel und musterte sich von oben bis unten.

"Keine Sorge Mine, Blondi ist heute fällig", Harry hatte sich zu den anderen Beiden um gedreht. "Ich denke nicht das der gute Dracooo so viel geballter Gryffindor Power wieder stehen kann.", Harry stand nun vor Hermine und Ron die ihn neugierig musterten. Hermines Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich immer mehr. Harry streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen um ihr vom Bett auf zu helfen, das gleiche tat er auch bei Ron.

"Harry ich hoffe wirklich das es kein Fehler ist, du weißt was gerade für dich auf dem Spiel steht?"

"Hermine, ich kann mir vielleicht heute Abend einen lang ersehnten Traum erfüllen oder man wird sich die restlichen paar Monate wo ich hier bin weiter hin wie gewohnt das Maul über mich zerreisen.", Harry lächelte liebevoll zu Hermine hinüber, wie sehr sie sich doch immer sorgte.

"Kumpel, egal was passiert wir werden weiter hinter dir stehen und das ist doch das wichtigste, oder? Ich meine schlimmer können deine Geständnisse ja nicht mehr werden.", Ron knuffte Harry leicht in die Seite.

"Dann lasst uns mal zum Essen runter gehen.", ein viel sagendes Grinsen hatte sich nun auf Hermines Gesicht gebildet, sie schlang ihre Arme um die Taille der Jungs und die Drei schritten selbstsicher runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Das wird heute noch ein Spaßiger Abend, ich bin mir ganz sicher." grinste Harry noch bevor sie sich endgültig auf den Weg in die große Halle machten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco beobachtete den Gryffindor Tisch beim Abendessen ganz genau. Irgendwas führten die Drei Möchte-gern-Superhelden doch im schilde, da war sich Draco sicher. Wer weiß vielleicht war dies das letzte Essen was Draco einnahm, wären diese Engelchen wohl in der lage einen Mord zu begehen? Potter ganz sicher, noch einmal sah Draco alles was er Harry je an getan hatte vor seinen inneren Auge vorbei ziehen. Im ersten Moment musste er ein Lachen unterdrücken, aber doch das konnte einen Mord fast rechtfertigen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in Dracos Hals. Sollte er vielleicht Jemandem Bescheid sagen, wo er heute Abend war. Dann könnte man ihm vielleicht im Notfall noch helfen. Aber er wollte nicht das auch nur ein anderer Slytherin wusste, das er seinen Abend heute mit Gryffindors verbringen würde. So schlimm würde es schon nicht werden, oder doch? Schlammblut und Wiesel, sagte etwas in seinem Kopf. Okay zu den anderen Beiden war er auch nicht netter gewesen als zu Potter. Sie würden ihn ganz sicher umbringen. Einfach so, schwupps und er wäre Geschichte. Ob seine Eltern sehr traurig wären? Seine Mutter sicherlich, sein Vater? Gute Frage. Und an allem Schuld war Snape. Draco warf noch einen bösen Blick zum Lehrertisch hoch. Er nippe noch ein wenig an seinem Tee, der Appetit war ihm irgendwie vergangen. Ob er noch Zeit hatte seiner Mutter ein paar letzte Zeilen zu schreiben? Doch dann musste er mit einem kleinen Anflug von Panik feststellen das seine zukünftigen Mörder gerade dabei waren die Halle zu verlassen. Es gab jetzt also nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten. Feige sein und seinem Hauslehrer, noch schlimmer seinem Paten, zum Opfer fallen oder einmal im Leben Mut beweisen und Opfer von drei durch geknallten Gryffindors werden. Snape oder Gryffindors? Das war hier die Frage. Er blickte noch einmal zu Snape. Draco stand auf, sah noch einmal über den Slytherin Tisch, von denen würde keiner merken wenn er weg war und begab sich in Richtung vierter Stock.

Sein Gang war schon mehr als langsam, aber als er im vierten Stock ankam und in den linken Korridor einbog, verlangsamte sich sein Schritt noch mal. Er wollte die letzten Minuten einfach auskosten. Wie schnell würde es wohl vorbei sein?

Da stand Potter auch schon und grinste. Er grinste, es war vorbei mit Draco, ganz sicher.

"Hi Draco, dachte schon du versetzt uns.", Dracos Herz rutsche um einiges tiefer, er nannte ihn Draco und grinste. Oh Merlin lass es schnell gehen.

"Potter.", mit Unhöflichkeiten musste man nun ja nicht gerade um sich schmeißen. Harry zeigte auf eine Tür. Wo kam die den her? Draco hatte diese hier noch nie gesehen. Jetzt war alles klar, darin würden sie ihn also dann verstecken.

Harry öffnete die Tür und ließ Draco den Vortritt. Sah er etwa so was wie Angst in den Augen des Blonden? Der Plan schien besser zu laufen als gedacht. Harry würde am liebsten laut in die Hände klatschen. Dann schloss er die Tür von innen und versiegelte sie und legte einen Dämmzauber über den Raum, wenn es so weiter ging wie gedacht würden sie diesen dringend brauchen. Draco drehte sich panisch zu Harry um, er war verloren. Eindeutig hatte der Schwarzhaarige die Tür versiegelt und wer weiß was noch. Sie würden ihn wirklich umbringen. Aber er war doch noch so jung.

"Mach es dir bequem. Könnte eine lange Nacht werden, " Harry grinste immer noch über das ganze Gesicht und wenn Draco nicht schon total spinnte hatte Harry ihm eben zu gezwinkert.

Draco wand sich wieder dem Zimmer zu. Er traute seinen Augen kaum, was war das hier? Eine Spielwiese für gewisse Zwecke? Draco schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

Überall auf den Boden lagen Matratzen mit Decken und einer menge an Kissen. Hunderte von Kerzen schwebten über ihren Köpfen und es roch nach einem sehr angenehmen Duft. Nach welchem genau konnte Draco allerdings nicht feststellen.

Draco entdecke an der Fensterfront des Zimmer eine Reihe Tische und Stühle. Schnell war er über das Matratzenlager gestiegen und setzte sich an einen der Tische.

"Magst dich nicht zu uns legen? Ist viel bequemer als die Stühle. Hier, arbeite dich mal durch dass Buch ", Hermine zeigte auf einen dicken Wälzer neben sich.

"Nein danke Granger, ich bleib lieber hier hinten sitzen.", wie kam diese Irre nur darauf Draco wolle sich zu ihr und dem Wiesel legen.

Harry reichte ihm das Buch rüber.

"Da bitte Draco. Jeder von sucht ein anderes Buch durch. Weißt du noch nach welchem Trank wir suchen?", Draco nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf.

Warum waren die alle so freundlich zu Draco? Wollten sie ihn etwa damit zu Tode quälen? Oder sollte er sich gar in Sicherheit wägen? Vorsichtig schlug er das Buch auf, darauf vorbereitet das ihn irgendetwas daraus anfallen würde. Doch es geschah nichts. Vorsichtig blätterte er weiter, man konnte ja nie wissen. Sie würden es sicher wie einen Unfall aus sehen lassen. Erschlagen von einem Zaubertränkebuch, was für ein Ende.

Behutsam hob Draco leicht seinen Kopf und blickte in die Runde. Granger lag da immer noch mit dem Wiesel. Ihre Beine hatten sich seltsam in einander verschlugen. Hatten die beiden etwa was zusammen? Potter lag ein Stück von den beiden weg und kaute an seiner Feder. Keiner von den Dreien sah aus, als würde er gleich aufspringen und sich auf Draco stürzen. Konnte es den wirklich sein das er diesen Raum lebend wieder verlassen würde.

Harry bemerkte wie Dracos Blick im Raum hin und her schweifte. Immer noch verrieten seine Augen, das er sich nicht sicher fühlte. Was dachte der Blonde, was mit ihm passieren würde? Glaubte er etwa sie wollten ihn umbringen? Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen, das war wahrscheinlich genau das was Mister Slytherin dachte. Also wirklich, wie primitiv. Heutzutage quälte man seine Feinde doch anders

Harry räusperte sich einmal laut. Hermine und Ron verstanden das abgesprochene Zeichen sofort.

Ron fing an Hermine sanft den Nacken zu massieren. Diese fing sofort an zu schnurren wie ein Kätzchen. Dracos Blick schnellte zu den beiden rüber. Anscheint war da wirklich was am laufen zwischen den beiden. Wie widerlich. Das würde er gleich morgen in der Schule rum tratschen, wenn er noch dazu kommen sollte.

Unbemerkt fing Draco langsam an seinen Kopf zu drehen, irgendwie war sein Nacken auch verspannt.

Genau darauf hatte Harry gewartet. Er stand leise von der Matratze auf und ging zu Malfoy rüber. Dieser sass wieder mit dem Rücken zum Zimmer und strich sich mit einer Hand über Nacken. Vorsichtig legte Harry eine seiner Hände auf die von Draco. Dieser erschrak fürchterlich und lies seine Feder fallen, schnellte rum. Jetzt war es soweit.

"Potter, was willst du?", zischte er ihn an. Er würde nicht kampflos sterben.

"Du sahst aus als würde dir eine Massage auch gut tun," Harry setzte sein bestes Unschulds Gesicht auf. Draco riss ungläubig die Augen auf. Was wollte dieser Idiot? Ihn massieren? Wie um alles in der Welt kam er denn da rauf?

"Pack mich nicht an Potter, davon bekomme ich Pickel.", jetzt hatte er es Narbengesicht aber gezeigt.

"Aber Draco, du hast doch nie Pickel."

"Ich halt ja auch immer genug Abstand von dir und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe weiter lesen.", was sollte das eben werden, ein Kompliment? Jetzt drehte Potter wirklich durch.

Harry schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Das war nach hinten los gegangen. _Du hast doch nie Pickel_, was für ein Schwachsinn. Harry musste sich schnell eine neue Taktik zu recht legen. Er sah zu Ron und Hermine die mittlerweile damit angefangen hatten sich stürmisch zu küssen und sich irgendwelche Dinge ins Ohr zu flüstern. Jugendfrei schien es nach Hermines Gesichtsfarbe nach zu Urteil nicht zu sein, was ihr Ron da gerade erzählte. Harry holte sein Buch und Pergament vom Boden und setzte sich neben Draco.

"Will die beiden da nicht stören, was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setzte?", Draco funkelte Harry böse an. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf das knutschende Pärchen am Boden und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.

"Lass dich davon nicht stören. Die machen nur eine kleine Pause.", da war es wieder. Harry zwinkerte Draco zu. Draco wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Irgendwie wurde die Luft hier immer weniger. Hinter sich hörte er Hermine kichern, was zur Hölle trieben die da unten? Aber eigentlich wollte Draco das so genau gar nicht wissen. Oh, was würde er morgen für eine Geschichte erzählen oder besser noch sobald er hier raus kam. Am besten weckte er Zabini und Parkinson, was man denen erzählte machte binnen 24 Stunden die Runde durch das ganze Schloss. Mal sehen was die Schüler davon hielten das ihre Helden es einfach so auf dem Boden trieben. Noch dazu, wenn Zuschauer anwesend waren. Draco würde die Sache schon noch recht schön aus schmücken. Die würden sich auf jeden Fall nirgends mehr blicken lassen können. Jetzt musste ihm nur was für Potter einfallen, dann hatte sich der Abend doch gelohnt. Verstohlen beobachtete er Harry von der Seite, doch dieser lass nur in seinem Buch rum. Warum sagte er eigentlich nichts zu seinen Freunden? Es schien fast so, als würde es normal finden was diese da machten. Ganz so, als würde es öfter vor kommen. Vielleicht machte Potter sonst... Dracos Gesicht nahm auf der Stelle die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate an. Diesen Gedanken musste er auf der Stelle ganz weit hinten in seinem Kopf begraben, ganz tief, ganz schnell. Doch es klappte nicht so wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Immer wieder flackerte dieses Bild vor seinen Augen auf. Das Bild von drei in einander verschlungenen Gryffindors. Draco wollte sich zwingen das Bild einfach nur ekelhaft zu finden, aber auch dieses klappte nicht so ganz. Mit Entsetzten musste er feststellen, das er dieses Bild sogar recht anregen fand, so anregend das, Draco legte die Hände vor seine Augen das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Granger und Wiesel waren kurz davor nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt über einander her zufallen, Potter hockte ihm fast auf der Pelle, las in aller Ruhe und er hockte hier zwischen den verhassten Gryffindors und bekam langsam aber sicher einen Steifen. Gratulation Draco, tiefer sinken kann man nicht, schmälte er sich selber. Vorsichtig lugte er wieder zu Harry rüber, dieser durfte das auf keinen Fall mit bekommen.

Doch dafür war es schon zu spät. Harry hatte alle Gefühlswandlungen von Draco mit bekommen und grinste sich innerlich halb krumm. Er würde Ron und Hermine noch ein bisschen machen lassen und dann einfach gnadenlos angreifen. Nach der leichten Wölbung in Dracos Hose zu Urteilen würde es wohl kein sonderlich schwerer Kampf werden. Harry leckte sich leicht über die Lippen und merkte wie Dracos Kopf sich schnell in die andere Richtung bewegte. Draco beobachtete ihn also. Harry setzte sich aufrecht hin und reckte und streckte sich, warf dabei einen Blick zu Ron und Hermine. Verdammt, die beiden hatten eindeutig schon mehr Spaß wie er, das musste sich ändern, schnell. Langsam strich er sich mit den Händen über seinen Brustkorb und seufzte hörbar. Merkte wie Draco Kopf wieder ein klein wenig in seine Richtung zeigte. Seine Hände wanderten weiter runter, strichen sich über die Oberschenkel und wieder über seinen Bauch seine Brust empor. Er spürte Draco Augen nun fast auf sich ruhen. Hinter sich hörte er ein leises aufstöhnen von Hermine, genau im richtigen Moment.

Jetzt oder nie, Harry würde einfach alles auf eine Karte setzten. Er legte den Kopf schief und sah direkt in Dracos Augen, dieser sah sofort erschrocken weg. Draco fühlte sich ertappt. Nur nicht rot werden. Täuschte er sich oder kam Harry gerade immer näher? Doch das tat er.

"Was werden wir den so rot Draco? Wobei hab ich dich den erwischt?", Harrys Atem kitzelte in Dracos Ohr und er wurde noch röter.

Auf Harrys Gesicht wurde ein teuflisches Grinsen geweckt, mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden und hatte Draco zur Seite gedreht um sich nun einfach rittlings bei dem Blonden auf den Schoß zu setzten. Ein Keuchen entfloh Draco.

"Potter..."

"Dracoooo...", es klang fast wie ein stöhnen.

Draco wurde auf der Stelle wieder rot, was passierte hier nur mit ihm? Er versuchte Harry von sich zu drücken, doch dieser hielt sich eisern fest.

"Geh sofort runter von mir, POTTER."

"Ach komm Draco, du willst es. Ich spür es doch...", Harry verstärkte den Druck auf Dracos Schoß und konnte mehr als deutlich die Erektion des anderen zwischen seinen Beinen fühlen. Draco wurde abermals rot.

"Das rot steht dir. Siehst richtig niedlich aus.", Harry beugte sich langsam vor und biss Draco zärtlich in sein Ohrläppchen. Bei Draco bildete sich eine leichte Gänsehaut. Immer noch fragte er sich, ob er träumte oder das hier wirklich passierte. Er spürte wie Harry weiter an seinem Ohr knabberte, wollte es unterbinden, fand aber nicht die Kraft dazu.

Ein stöhnen drang an Dracos Ohren, er schaute zu dem am Boden liegenden Pärchen. Ron hatte Hermine mittlerweile das Oberteil aus gezogen, so das diese nun in BH am Boden lag. Ron küsste sich derweil Hermines Hals entlang und knetete ihre Brüste.

Draco konnte seine Augen kaum abwenden, bis er wieder ein flüstern an seinem Ohr wahr nahm.

"Ein heißes Pärchen, oder?", Draco wollte eigentlich ein entschiedenes nein brüllen, nickte statt dessen nur leicht.

Harry widmete sich wieder Dracos Ohr. Er saugte und knabberte leicht daran, spürte selber den Schauer den er damit über Dracos Rücken jagte. Vorsichtig begann er mit seinen Händen die Seiten von Draco rauf und runter zu streichen, wollte sich nicht durch eine unbedachte Bewegung alles kaputt machen. Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen, war innerlich immer noch hin und her gerissen zwischen unterbinden und weiter machen, doch es fühlte sich so gut an. Harrys Zärtlichkeit setzten all seinen Wiederstand einfach außer Kraft. Langsam glitten Harrys Hände unter sein Shirt, warum hatte nur sein Schuluniform nicht an gelassen? Draco spürte Finger über seinen Bauch streichen, über seine Brust, er war willenlos. Sanft lies er den Kopf sinken und legte seine Stirn auf Harrys Schulter. Dieser schlug sich gerade im Geiste voller Anerkennung selber auf die Schulter. Wenn die Sache so weiter laufen würde, würde er Snape morgen einen Dankesbrief schreiben. Langsam strichen seine Hände über Dracos warme Haut. Der Slytherin fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Sein Bauch war mit leichten Muskel durch zogen, eben so seine Brust. Wer hätte gedacht, was Draco alles unter seiner Robe verstecken konnte. Verspielt lies Harry einen Finger um Dracos rechte Brustwarze kreisen, was den Blonden einen kleinen Seufzer entlockte. Harry lies seine andere Hand auf die gleiche Höhe wandern und neckte nun auch die andere Brustwarze. Draco fing an sich unruhig auf dem Stuhl vor und zurück zu schieben. Harry entschied, es war Zeit den Platz zu wechseln. Langsam zog er seine Hände wieder unter Dracos Shirt hervor und hielt inne. Draco sah auf, direkt in Harrys Augen.

"Lass uns ein bequemeres Plätzchen suchen als diesen Stuhl ", Harry stand auf und zog Draco einfach mit sich. Ein Blick zu Hermine und Ron verriet ihm das sie keine Sekunde zu früh das Weite suchten. Als sie draußen auf dem Gang standen, nahm Harry eine von Dracos Händen und verflochte seine Finger mit denen von Draco. Der Blonde würde ihm nun nicht mehr entkommen. Langsam schritten sie den Gang entlang, in Harrys Kopf arbeitete es, wo könnten sie sich ungestört ein wenig vergnügen.

In Dracos Kopf gab es nur einen Gedanken, er lief Händchen haltend mit Harry Potter durch Hogwarts. Hand in Hand, einfach so. Er sah zu ihren in einander verschlungenen Händen hinab, er hielt Händchen mit Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Potter, Harry, Harry?

"H...Po...ar...er," wie um alles in der Welt sprach man denn einen Jungen an mit dem man gerade Händchen hielt?

"Ist was Draco?"

"Wo...Wo wollen wir hin?"

"Gute Frage, irgendwo hin wo wir ungestört sind und wo es nicht ganz so unbequem ist wie auf diesem Stuhl", auf Harrys Gesichts machte mich wieder ein Grinsen breit. Dracos Herz fing unnormal schnell zu klopfen an und bevor er sich auch nur einen Moment Gedanken über den weiteren Verlauf des Abends machen konnte, wenn er sagte was er wollte, war es auch schon draußen.

"Wir können zu mir, ich hab ein Einzelzimmer.", in Sekunden schnelle hatte Dracos Gesichtsfarbe wieder ins Rote gewechselt, hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? Das klang ja fast so als würde er es drauf anlegen mit Harry alleine zu sein. Mit Harry alleine sein? Draco wusste nicht was ihn mehr erschreckte das aus Narbengesicht plötzlich Harry geworden war oder das der Gedankte mit ihm alleine zu sein ein kribbeln in seinem Bauch auslöse.

"Das sagst du jetzt erst, dann los, zeig mir mal dein Reich," und wieder sah Harry tief in Dracos Augen. Dieser warf mit einem mal alle Bedenken über Board. Slytherin Stolz, konnte Slytherin Stolz sein, aber das konnte vielleicht das größte Abenteuer seines Lebens werden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermine und Ron hatten überhaupt nicht mehr mit bekommen wie Harry mit Draco zusammen den Raum verlassen hatte. Viel zu sehr waren sie mit sich selber beschäftigt.

Das Pärchen hatte sich schon lange aus dem Geschehen aus geklinkt und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf sich. Würde irgendetwas in dem Plan schief gehen, würde Harry es schon in den griff bekommen. Hermine lag nun nur noch mit ihrem Höschen bekleidet unter Ron, der außer seiner Shorts auch nichts mehr trug. Sie küssten sich heiß, rieben ihre Körper an einander. Rons Hände schoben sich zwischen sie, eine wanderte nach oben, die andere nach unten. Die nach unten gewanderte Hand stahl sich nun in Hermines Höschen, fing an sie sanft zu massieren. Ein leises Stöhnen machte sich in dem Raum breit. Es dauerte nicht lange und auch Hermines Höschen fand den Weg auf den Kleiderberg neben ihnen. Sanft glitt Ron an Hermines Körper hinab. Er wollte seine Freundin jetzt schmecken bevor er sich mit ihr vereinte. Bereitwillig spreizte sie ihre Beine, damit er genug Platz hatte um sie ausgiebig zu verwöhnen. Sanft setzte er seine Zunge an ihren größten Lustpunkt und ließ sie langsam kreisen. Hermines stöhnen wurde augenblicklich lauter, sie fing an sich langsam unter Ron zu winden. Dieser sog jedes kleine Geräusch, jede Windung seiner Geliebten tief in sich ein. Seine Zunge begab sich auf die Suche nach dem Ursprung der feuchten Süße zwischen Hermines Beinen. Glitt immer wieder sanft zwischen dem Spalt auf und ab. Das Stöhnen von Hermine wurde immer lauter und andauernder. Sie wollte mehr von den Berührungen, wollte mehr von Ron. Vorsichtig umkreiste er ihren Eingang, nahm noch mehr von ihrem Nektar in sich auf, bevor er sanft nach vorne stieß mit seiner Zunge. Sie tief in sie trieb, seine Zunge auch dort kreisen ließ. Sie immer wieder nach vorne und hinten schnellen ließ. Langsam ließ er sein Zunge wieder hinaus gleiten und begab sich wieder zu ihrem empfindlichsten Punkt. Zärtlich strich er nun mit einem Finger über ihren Eingang, hörte nicht auf ihren Lustpunkt mit seiner Zunge zu bearbeiten. Sachte ließ er seinen Finger immer tiefer in Hermines Inneres gleiten, ein lautes aufstöhnen Hermines erfühlte den Raum. Sie spürte den Finger immer tiefer gleiten, wollte mehr. Vorsichtig zog Ron den Finger wieder zurück, nur um ihn wieder in sie gleiten zu lassen. Hermine drängte ihr Becken immer weiter der Berührung entgegen. Rons Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, Finger und Zunge. Hermine konnte es fast nicht mehr aushalten, war kurz davor ihre Lust einfach hinaus zu schreien. Mit aller Kraft die Hermine noch aufbringen konnte zog sie Ron wieder nach Oben. Verschmolz in einen innigen Kuss mit ihm, dirigierte ihn dabei gekonnt zwischen ihre Beine. Sie konnte spüren wie seine Erektion über ihren Bauch strich. Sie musste ihn jetzt auf der Stelle in sich spüren. Sie spreizte die Beine noch ein wenig mehr, hob ihr Becken an, wollte vergehen vor Lust. Sie krallte ihre Finger fest in Rons Schulter als sie seinen harten Penis an ihren Eingang spürte, merkte wie er langsam in sie eindrang. Immer mehr von Rons Länge füllte sie aus, immer wieder stöhnte sie auf. Wie sehr liebte sie dieses Gefühl, wenn Ron anfing sich in sanften Rhythmus zu bewegen, sie ihn ganz tief ins sich spürte. Hermine schlang ihre Bein um Ron von beiden war nur noch stöhnen zu vernehmen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Wow,", Harry hatte mit vielen gerechnet, aber das was Draco als Einzelzimmer ansah, entpuppte sich als kleiner Palast. "was muss ich tun um auch in so einen Zimmerchen unter zu kommen?"

"Slytherin sein, Sohn von Lucius Malfoy noch dazu und dieser muss dann mit Snape befreundet sein, dann klappt das auch.", Harry verzog das Gesicht, da blieb er doch lieber in seinem Schlafraum.

"Ist das ein Bad?", Harry zeigte auf eine große Holztüre, Draco nickte abermals nur. Harry musste sich das Badezimmer einfach an sehen. Und es wahr wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, einfach nur riesig. Harry schaute auf eine große Ablage an der Wand, was da alles drauf stand. Kein Wunder das Draco ein eigenes Bad brauchte. Mit einem Grinsen ging er wieder zurück. Draco stand an einem der zwei großen Fenster und schaute in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Wie schön der Blonde doch aussah, Harry schloss kurz die Augen, er musste seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle bringen. Langsam schritt er auf den anderen zu und legte seine Arme um dessen Hüfte, sein Kinn legte er auf die rechte Schulter von Draco. Harry würde diesen Platz nie wieder verlassen, da war er sich mehr als sicher. Alle seine Träume schienen sich zu erfühlen. Oder wenigstens konnte man sich vormachen es würde passieren. Harry bemerkte das Draco leicht zitterte.

"Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, " Harry stockte für einen Moment, "Nur bitte versprich mir das du es auch nicht tun wirst. Nur diese eine Nacht. Eine Nacht wo wir uns nicht gegenseitig verletzten, das ist alles wovon ich je geträumt habe. Draco, bitte versprich es mir." Einen kleinen Moment herrschte vollkommene Stille in dem Raum, dann drehte Draco sich in Harrys Umarmung um und sah im tief in die Augen.

"Ich verspreche es dir, Harry.", Draco lies den Blick nicht von Harrys Augen und hatte tief im Inneren nur den einen Wunsch, Harry würde versuchen ihn zu küssen, den er traute sich nicht diesen Schritt zu tun. Zu verwirren waren seine Gefühle im Augenblick, was war nur los mit ihm? Doch Harry machte nicht auch nur im Ansatz den Versuch Draco zu küssen, er entzog sich der Umarmung des Blonden und setzte sich auf das Bett. Draco fühlte einen kleinen Stich der Enttäuschung, was hatte Harry nur mit ihm vor?

Dieser war sich selber nicht mehr sicher. War am Anfang der Plan gewesen, mit Draco zu schlafen, den Slytherin irgendwie ins Bett zu bekommen, eine gemeinste Nacht verbringen, war Harry sich nun nicht mehr sicher. Zu sehr mischten sich seine Gefühle ein. Er wollte nur noch mit Draco zusammen sein, einfach in Ruhe zusammen sein. Einmal das Gefühl haben nicht gehasst zu werden von seiner Liebe.

"Und was machst du nach der Schule?",versuchte Harry ein zwangloses Gespräch zu starten, er musste sich einfach noch etwas über das was er wirklich wollte klar werden, bevor er mit Draco etwas tat, was sein ganzes Leben verändern konnte.

"Weiß nicht."

"Wie kein Todesser werden?", Harry versuchte zu grinsen, wusste aber wie viel traurige Wahrheit in diesem Satz wahrscheinlich steckte.

"Weiß nicht.", kam es wieder von Draco. Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile auf einen Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch gesetzt und schaute zu Harry rüber.

"Mh, ich dachte Daddy hätte deine Bewerbung dem Dunklen Lord schon vorgelegt.", Harry versuchte in seiner Stimme wenigstens eine Spur Sarkasmus ein zu mischen, aber es misslang ihm gründlich.

"Bitte Harry hör auf damit."

"Warum? Ich denke du bist stolz darauf."

"Du hast gesagt du wirst mir nicht weh tun und dieses Thema tut weh, okay?", Dracos Augen hatten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt, aber nicht aus Wut, mehr aus purer Verzweiflung.

Harry tat es furchtbar leid. Immer musste er alles falsch machen. Dem Blonden hatte er das Versprechen abgenommen und er stieß hinterhältig zu, was war er nur für ein Mensch? Am liebsten wäre Harry davon gerannt, weit weg. Einfach nur weg, weg von allem. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht erheben. Zu sehr nahm ihn das Gefühl der Vertrautheit mit Draco gefangen. Er konnte es jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben. Musste diese Nacht nutzen. Sie in jeder einzelnen Sekunde ausnutzen, auskosten. Vielleicht würde es nie wieder so werden, sollte nur in dieser einen Nacht sein.

"Tut mir leid Draco. Ich wollte nicht, hab ich nicht mit Absicht gemacht.", Draco merkte Harry deutlich an, wie unangenehm ihm die Situation war.

"Ist schon okay. Du konntest es ja nicht wissen. Ich mache nun wirklich nicht den Eindruck als wäre es mir unangenehm was mein Vater ist oder tut.", obwohl Draco fast nie mit Jemandem darüber sprach, kamen ihm die Worte nun doch sehr leicht über die Lippen und das obwohl dort immer noch Harry Potter sass. Oder war dies schon nicht mehr Harry Potter? Irgendetwas war in den letzten zwei Stunden mit dem Schwarzhaarigen passiert, ganz eindeutig. Oder war etwas mit Draco selber passiert? Warum nahm er Harry im Moment ganz anders wahr, als fast sechs lange Jahre?

"Und...Ich bin nicht stolz darauf. Nie...", Draco stockte, merkte wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten, er versuchte mit aller Macht sie wieder nieder zu kämpfen. Das wäre zu viel Offenbarung.

Harry sass nur da und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Am liebsten wäre er zu Draco hinüber gegangen und hätte seinen Engel einfach nur fest in seine Arme geschlossen und ihn dann nie wieder los gelassen. Aber was, wenn Draco ihn weg schubsen würde? Seine Nähe nicht wollte? Auf der anderen Seite hatte Draco bis jetzt alles zu gelassen, was Harry mit ihm getan hatte. Sogar auf seinem Schoss hatte er Harry sitzen lassen. Er hatte sich streicheln lassen und er hatte es genossen. Also warum sollte Draco, Harry nun abweisen? _Weil ich ihn verletzt habe, obwohl ich es nicht tun wollte_, zischte es durch Harrys Kopf. Wieder stieg dieser panische Fluchtgedanke in Harry auf, und diesmal würde er es wirklich tun, einfach ab hauen. Er stand von dem Bett auf, immer noch zu Draco schauend, der den Blick immer noch auf den Boden gesengt hatte. Langsam ging er zur Tür, innerlich mit sich schimpfend und fluchend, was er doch für ein elendiger Idiot sei. Am besten er würde sich und allen anderen noch mehr Elend ersparen und sich gleich vom Nordturm stürzen, aber wahrscheinlich bekäme er noch nicht mal das richtig hin. Völlig in Gedanken versunken bemerkte Harry nicht wie sich Dracos Blick mittlerweile wieder auf ihn konzentrierte. Harry stand immer noch an der Tür und grübelte über seinen nächsten, vielleicht letzten Schritt, und rührte sich nicht mehr. Erst Dracos Worte zogen ihn wieder aus seinem Gedankennebel in den Raum zurück.

"Ist alles okay mit dir?", Harry nickte nur leicht. "Wo willst du hin?", Draco war innerlich hin und her gerissen. Er wollte nicht das Harry schon ging, aber dann hörten vielleicht endlich seine Gefühle auf rum zu spinnen.

"Ich, ich werde gehen. Es tut mir leid Draco. War alles eine blöde Idee. Weiß gar nicht was ich mir dabei gedacht hab.", Harrys Wangen fingen an zu glühen, er schämte sich plötzlich maßlos dafür, das er einfach versucht hatte Draco seine Liebe auf zu zwingen.

Im ersten Moment spürte Draco nur Erleichterung, damit war der Spuk wohl vorbei. Doch im nächsten spürte er schon einen tiefen Stich irgendwo mitten ihn ihm. Das verlangen auf der Stelle los zu heulen war zurück gekehrt, und es gab nur einen Gedanken, Harry musste bei ihm bleiben.

"Harry...", Draco merkte das sein Stimme zitterte, was passierte hier nur?

"Ja?", Harry bereitete sich innerlich auf alles vor, was kommen könnte. Der Blonde würde jetzt sicherlich alles raus lassen und Harry wüsste wieder wo er bei Draco in der Liste stand, ganz Unten.

"Ich will nicht...Bitte, nicht...Gehen...Bleib bei mir.", Draco senkte seinen Blick wieder Richtung Boden, verfluchte sich selber für seine Worte, spürte dennoch zu deutlich das kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Harry stand immer noch an der Tür, verwirrt schaute er zu Draco hinüber. Hatte dieser eben wirklich gesagt er wolle das Harry bei ihm blieb? Aber warum nur? Was hatte der Slytherin für einen Grund? Draco machte keine Bewegung oder sagte etwas. Harry war sich sicher, er hatte alles kaputt gemacht. Eilig trete er sich wieder zur Tür und verschwand.

.-.-.-.-.FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Himmel, was war ich damals schon in dich verliebt", Harry Finger zogen die ganze Zeit kleine Kreise auf Dracos Brust.

"Ich denke ich war da auch schon in dich verliebt, hab es mir nur nicht eingestehen können oder wollen, jedenfalls war es mir nach der Nacht langsam klar. Was hattest du eigentlich geplant?"

Harrys Gesicht färbte sich leicht rot.

"Ich wollte dich wirklich einmal haben. Dir nur einmal ganz nahe sein. Von mehr habe ich nie zu träumen gewagt. Ron und Hermine sollten mir ein bisschen helfen dich, mh, gefügig zu machen.", ein böses lächeln zierte Harrys Gesicht.

"Was hast du gemacht, nach dem du einfach ab gehauen bist?"

"Eigentlich hatte ich vor mich aus irgendeinem Turm zustürzen. War ich aber auch mal wieder zu feige für, bin dann einfach ins Bett und hab den Rest der Nacht geheult."

"Da ging es uns ja gleich."

"Du warst auch am rum flennen?"

"Ja."

"Warum?"

"Weißt du immer noch nicht wie sehr du mich verwirrt hast? Du hast in dieser Nacht mein ganzes Leben durch einander gebracht."

"Soll ich mich entschuldigen?"

"NEIN."

"Lass uns duschen und dann irgendwo was essen gehen.", Harry zog Draco mit sich aus dem Bett. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Badezimmer. Wieder fiel Dracos Blick auf den Spiegel, er hatte sich immer noch nicht verändert, jedenfalls nicht oberhalb seiner Körper Mitte. Er strahlte nur genauso glücklich, wie jeden Tag seit er mit Harry zusammen war.

Leises Wasserrauschen erfüllte das Zimmer. Ein leises Kichern ertönte, ein kleines aufstöhnen, ein seufzen.

"Draco..."

"Hermine hat gesagt üben, üben, üben..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Am Nachmittag sassen Harry und Draco eng zusammen gekuschelt auf dem Sofa und schauten ein wenig Fern. Harry konnte sich noch ganz genau an Draco erinnern als er das erste mal einen Fernseher vor sich stehen sah. Es war schon seltsam wie sehr ein reinblütiger Zauberer sich über Muggelartifakte freuen konnte. Draco hatte alles begierig in sich auf genommen, alles was ihm all die Jahre verwehrt wurden war. Ihr Haus bestand zum größtenteils aus Muggel Kram. Die meisten Dinge wurden auf Muggel Art erledigt. Nie hätte Harry gedacht, das sich der große Draco Malfoy je dazu herablassen würde. Wie sehr er sich doch in seinem Engel geirrt hatte. Hätte er damals schon geahnt was eigentlich für ein Herz in der Brust des Blonden schlägt, er wäre noch verliebter gewesen wie er es eh schon war. Ein plötzliches klingelt riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Das Telefon, auch eine von Dracos Ideen. Langsam erhob Harry sich und griff nach dem Telefon. Es war Hermine.

"Ich will ja nun wirklich nicht stören oder auch auf die Nerven gehen, aber ich hab hier immer noch was für euch. Kann ich kurz vorbei schauen?"

"Sicher doch."

"Kamin?"

"Alles klar."

"Dann bis gleich."

"Bis gleich."

Draco schaute Harry an. Dieser zeigte nur auf den Kamin und schon erschien diese wohl bekannte grüne Flamme und Sekunden später Hermine.

"Jungs, ich bleib auch nur ganz kurz, wollte nur was vorbei bringen.", Hermine hob die Plastiktüte die sie gestern Abend schon dabei gehabt hatte.

"Harry, könntest du mir vielleicht trotzdem einen Tee aus der Küche holen," mit einem kleinen Zwinkern setzte Hermine sich zu Draco auf die Couch. Harry machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

"Und? Hab ihr?", Draco nickte nur leicht, sofort bildete sich wieder ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen.

"Und, war es gut?", Hermine konnte deutlich ein aufblitzen in Dracos Augen sehen.

"Es war gigantisch...", Dracos Wangen färbten sich wieder tief rot, allerdings blieb das tiefe Schamgefühl diesmal fast ganz weg.

"Na, dann steht dem "Projekt Baby" ja nun wirklich nichts mehr im Wege.", auch Hermine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, sie freute sich so sehr für die Beiden.

Als Harry gekonnt balancierend mit drei Tassen wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat, griff Hermine nach der vor ihr stehenden Tüte. Sie grinste beide Männer an und schüttete dann den Inhalt auf den Tisch. Draco und Harry sahen sich nur perplex an, doch Hermine hatte schon fast damit gerechnet.

"Das meine Herren, ist Die-erste-Hilfe-Baby-machen-Grundausstattung", immer noch verwirrte Blicke von Harry und Draco, Hermine verdrehte leicht die Augen.

"Also, hier haben wir ein paar Bücher, wehe jetzt sagt einer was. Vitamine, Folsäure, immer schön morgens und Abends. Dann einen Kalender, zum ausrechnen der Fruchtbaren Tage. Und zum Schluss, Schwangerschaftstests.", Hermine hielt alles stolz in die Höhe, doch die Blicke der beiden Männer hatte sich noch immer nicht merklich verändert.

Draco schaute sich die Bücher an, "Empfängnis leicht gemacht", "Zyklus Rechnung für Anfängerin", "Ein Kind entsteht", "Die ersten Schritte als werdende Eltern", "1000000 Babynamen", "Blau oder Rosa", "Entspannungsübungen für Ihre Gebärmutter". Draco konnte nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken, _Entspannungsübungen für was, _schoss es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf.

Auch Harry hatte angefangen sich durch den Berg Bücher zu Arbeiten, auch sein Gesicht verzog sich immer mehr um die Lippen rum.

"Mine, ist das wirklich dein Ernst?", Harry wusste das diese Frage völlig sinnlos war, sicher meinte Hermine es ernst.

"Natürlich. Da gibt es eine Menge interessanter und wichtiger Hinweise und Tipps.", Draco hielt das "Entspannungsübungen Buch" hoch, "Ich hab ja nicht gesagt das alles wichtig ist.", Hermine riss Draco das Buch aus der Hand.

"Wie soll das mit dem Kalender und rechnen klappen?", Draco wedelte mit dem kleine Kalender in der Hand rum.

"Das, mein lieber Draco, steht in diesem Buch hier, lesen!", und schon flog "Zyklus Rechnung für Anfängerin" in Dracos Richtung. Draco verdrehte die Augen, anscheint wurde die Baby Sache doch ansträngender als ein bisschen üben, üben, üben.

"Ich mach mich dann mal wieder Heim. Fangt mal schön an, euch durch die Bücher zu arbeiten. Wenn ihr noch Fragen habt, ich bin gerne für Auskunft bereit, hab auch noch das ein oder andere Buch zu Hause.", Hermine nahm Draco in den Arm und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, dann verabschiedete sie sich von Harry und schon war sie wieder verschwunden.

Draco lies sich rückwärts auf die Couch fallen, das wurde ein langer Leseabend. Harry sank neben ihm nieder und schnappte sich das kleine Röhrchen mit den Vitamintabletten.

"Sollst du die nehmen oder ich?", er grinste keck zu Draco rüber.

"Ich befürchte fast ich.", Draco streckte leicht die Zunge raus und verdrehte die Augen.

"Was hat Hermine dir den zu geflüstert?"

"Frauen Kram, brauch dich nicht zu interessieren, Liebling." Draco hab das Buch vor sein Gesicht, er konnte genau spüren wie Harrys Blick weiter auf ihm ruhte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Drei Wochen später hatte Draco sich durch den größten Teil der Bücher durch gelesen, nur "Entspannungsübungen für Ihre Gebärmutter" lag immer noch unangetastet auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Jeden Morgen und Abend zwang er sich einen dieser komischen Vitamin Cocktails aus "Empfängnis leicht gemacht" runter und von Zyklus Rechnung hatte er immer noch nicht mehr Ahnung als drei Wochen zuvor. Trotzdem verbrachte er Stunden mit dem Buch und dem Kalender, kritzelte, rechnete und lachte sich zwischen durch immer mal wieder selber aus. Die Nächtlichen, täglichen, Übungen mit Harry wurden natürlich auch nicht vernachlässigt. Auch dieser wurde mit Eiweißhaltigen Shakes gequält, so das Harry schon immer versuchte, bevor Draco morgens auch nur in die Nähe des Mixers kam, das Haus zu verlassen. Draco sass wieder einmal mit dem Kalender in der Hand im Garten. Er hatte es sich unter einem großen Baum gemütlich gemacht, einen Vitamin Cocktail neben sich. Er würde diese Zyklus Sache nie verstehen, da war er sich ganz sicher. Warum gab es so ein Buch nicht auch für Männer? Warum gingen die davon aus, das es keine Männer gab die so etwas auch beherrschen wollten? Unmöglich.

Wieder verglich er seine Kalender Eintragung mit dem Buch Inhalt. Irgendwie hatte er diese Fruchtbarkeitsphase wohl verpasst. Aber so schlimm konnte es ja nun nicht sein, schließlich hatte er konsequent mit Harry jeden Tag geübt. Dann blieb wohl erst mal nur abwarten und vielleicht noch ein bisschen weiter üben. Immer hin, wenn man den Büchern glauben durfte, war ein sofortiger Treffer wohl eh nahezu unmöglich. Draco strich sich über seinen Bauch, wie es sich an fühlen würde schwanger zu sein? Ab wann man es wohl spüren konnte? Was, wenn er vielleicht schon schwanger war und nix spürte? Vielleicht fehlte ihm ja auch ein bestimmtes Gen um sein Kind zu fühlen? Wenn er es nicht schaffen würde so etwas wie "Mutterinstinkte" zu entwickelt, schließlich war er ja irgendwie Vater, nicht Mutter. Oder? Was wäre er eigentlich? Er würde das Kind bekommen, war er doch Mutter? Aber er war eindeutig ein Mann. Na gut so eindeutig war das nun auch nicht mehr. Draco bekam Kopfschmerzen, von diesen lästigen Gedanken. Er lies sich rückwärts ins Gras fallen und schaute in den blauen Himmel, keine Wolke war zu sehen. Langsam fielen ihm die Augen zu.

.-.-.-.-.FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco starte noch eine ganze Weile auf die geschlossene Tür. Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Warum war Harry so plötzlich verschwunden? Hatte er sich den alles nur eingebildet? Das knistern, die Blicke, die Gefühle. Stockend ging er ins Badezimmer, in das gleiche wo Harry noch vor wenigen Minuten sich umgeschaut hatte. Er schaute in den Spiegel, das selbe arrogante, kalte Gesicht wie immer blickte ihm entgegen. Dracos Augen funkelten böse, er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

"Potter, du verdammtes Arschloch, warum tust du mir das an?", seine rechte Faust war in die höhe geschnellt und hatte mit einem genauen Schlag den Spiegel getroffen. Mit einem lauten klirren, fiel dieser in zig kleinen Splittern und Scherben in sich zusammen. Draco glitt an einer der Wände hinunter, schaute auf seine blutende Hand. Mehrere der kleinen Splitter hatten sich tief in seine Hand gefressen. Kleine Blutspuren zogen sich ihren Weg über seine Hand, seinem Arm hinunter, doch er spürte keinen Schmerz. Hatte sein Körper sich schon an Schmerz gewöhnt oder war er komplett unfähig geworden etwas zu fühlen? Vorsichtig legte er seine andere Hand auf die verletze, schloss sich um sie, drückte langsam zu. Die Splitter glitten noch tiefer in seine Hand, tiefer Schmerz durch zuckte seine Hand, seinen Arm, sein Herz. Er spürte das Blut noch mehr laufen, wie es seine Hand und seinem Arm heiß hinab lief.

Seine heißen Tränen spürte er nicht.

Als das Blut langsam immer weniger wurde, holte er seinen Zauberstab. Behutsam und langsam zog er jeden einzelnen Splitter mittels Zauber aus seiner Hand. Die Schmerzen wurden immer unerträglicher, das Blut lief wieder und durchnässte sein Shirt. Es kam ihm wie Stunden vor bis er auch den letzten Splitter aus seiner Hand entfernt hatte. Immer noch vorsichtig legte er einen Verband um seine Hand. An den Stellen wo die Splitter besonders tief in das Fleisch ein gedrungen waren, färbte sich der weiße Verband rot. Schnell hatte er noch die kleine Blutlache die sich auf dem Badezimmerboden gebildet hatte weg gewischt, bevor er sich völlig erschöpft und immer noch mit Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht auf sein Bett fallen lies.

Das alles konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Es durfte nicht wahr sein. Hoffentlich hatte keiner der Schüler ihn mit Potter heute Abend gesehen, wenn das die Runde machte. Wenn sein Vater davon erfahren würde. Was hatte Harry sich nur dabei gedacht, wollte er sie denn beide vor der ganzen Schule bloß stellen, sie beide in Schwierigkeiten bringen? Draco blickte zu seiner bandagieren Hand, es war die Hand die Harry vorhin noch festgehalten hatte. Wieder breitete sich ein kribbeln in Dracos Bauch aus. Er schloss die Augen, merkte abermals die Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Wieso musste das passieren? Er war doch ein Malfoy. Wie oft hatte sein Vater versucht ihm ein zu trichtern, das Malfoy nicht fähig waren Gefühle zu empfingen, außer Hass und Wut. Und wie oft hatte er in diesem Moment sein Herz wild hämmern gefühlt, seine Gedanken abschweifen gespürt. Zu ihm. Immer nur zu ihm. Und heute Abend schien es fast so als würde es ihm auch so gehen. Hatte er den wirklich geglaubt, Harry hätte auch für ihn Gefühle? Wie war er nur auf eine so dumme Ideen gekommen? Ein bisschen Spaß, mehr wollte er nicht. Sich ein bisschen mit seinem Fein vergnügen, einen zukünftigen Todesser vögeln. Draco schlug mit voller Wucht auf sein Bett, spürte wie seine Hand wieder zu bluten anfing. Immer noch kniff er fest die Augen zusammen, er würde nicht schon wieder wegen Potter heulen. Langsam kämpfte sich die erste Träne unter seinen geschlossenen Liedern hervor, kullerte ihm die Wange hinunter und tropfte auf sein Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die zweite, dritte, vierte, endlose Tränen folgten.

.-.-.-.-.FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dracos öffnete seine Augen. Eine Tränenspur verlief über seine Wangen. Langsam dämmerte ihm warum er schon so lange nicht mehr an damals gedacht hatte. Damals als sein Leben nur aus Qual, Folter und dem Drang der Macht über andere Menschen bestand. So sicher war er sich gewesen, diesem niemals entfliehen zu können. Seinem Vater und seinem Plan für seinen Sohn, nicht entkommen zu können. Niemals hätte er sich dem Lord angeschlossen, hätte sich gegen Harry gestellt. Niemals.

Draco setzte sich auf, es war kühl geworden. Er wischte sich die Spuren der Tränen aus seinem Gesicht. Es war alles gut geworden. Besser noch als er es sich je hätte erträumt. Hastig kramte er Bücher und Kalender zusammen und ging ins Haus, ein kleines Bad würde ihm sicher nichts schaden.

Kaum sass Draco in seinem entspannendem Schaumbad, hörte er Harry nach Hause kommen. Sein Herz machte gleich einen kleinen Hüpfer, sein Bauch kribbelte. Immer noch verliebt wie ein Teenager. Draco hörte wie Harry ins Schlafzimmer ging und rief nach ihm. Nach einer kurzen Weile, steckte Harry seinen Strubbelkopf durch die Tür.

"Hey, mein Engel. Alles klar?", Harry setzte sich zu Draco auf den Rand der Wanne und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare.

"Ja, alles okay. Auch Lust auf ein entspannendes Vollbad?"

"Muss ich dabei irgendwelche Gebärmuttern oder so entspannen?", Harry grinste Draco fies entgegen.

"Idiot."

"Heißt das wir üben heute nicht?"

"Das heißt heute musst du eine Sonderschicht Übungen schieben."

"Was? Och, nee. Das kannst du doch nicht machen. Da wehre ich mich entschieden gegen. Ich bin nur für einmal üben pro Tag da, öfter geht nicht. Sowas hält mein Herz doch gar nicht aus, von anderen Körperteilen gar nicht erst zu sprechen. Außerdem hab ich heute schon schwer gearbeitet. Ich bin total fertig von dem ganzen Papierkram den ich heute erledigen musste. Du weißt doch wie viel wir immer vor dem Wochenende zu tun haben, ein Wunder das ich es heute überhaupt nach Hause geschafft habe. Auf allen vieren bin ich hier her gekrabbelt, nur um wenigstens bei dir zu sein und dann so was.", nach jeden zweiten Wort seufzte Harry laut auf und legte ein Kleidungsstück ab, am Ende seiner Rede stand er nackt vor der Wanne. Er schaute zu Draco hinunter, der ihn neugierig musterte, ganz so als hätte er Harry noch nie so nah an sich gesehen, geschweige den ganz ohne irgendetwas an sich. Vorsichtig stieg Harry in die Wanne, sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, seine Augen funkelten immer mehr.

"Ich gehe doch richtig in der Annahme, das mein Strafdienst sofort beginnt, oder?"

"Da gehst du wirklich richtig von aus."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Draco, bitte. Ich kann nicht mehr, wirklich.", Harry lag Bäuchlings auf dem Bett, den Kopf gerade so schief das er nicht zu ersticken drohte. Doch Draco hörte nicht wirklich auf das Jammern seines Geliebten, Katzenartig schlich er sich an Harry ran. Fuhr ihm vom Steiß aus die Wirbelsäule mit seiner Zunge hoch, leckte den Schweiß ihres letzten Aktes ab. Seine Zunge führ weiter über Harrys Hals, über die zahlreichen kleinen roten Flecken die ihm von Draco zu gefügt wurden waren. Zart strich er über Harrys Ohrmuschel, ließ seine Zunge sanft die Innenseite erkunden. Seine Hände wanderten über Harrys Po, geschmeidig massierte er diesen. Vorwitzige Finger fuhren immer mal wieder durch den Spalt zwischen seinen Pobacken. Leichte Küsse wurden auf Harrys ganzen Körper verteilt. Bevor er einen Biss in seine rechte Pobacke spürte. Merkte wie diese nun leicht aus einander geschoben wurden. Eine heiße Zunge die über seinen Eingang fuhr, leicht eintauschte. Ein kleines Stöhnen wurde Harry entlockt, fühlte ein Lächeln von Dracos Lippen, die wieder auf seiner linken Backe ruhten. Draco hatte seine Zunge wieder durch einen seiner Finger ersetzt. Langsam schob er ihn in seinen Liebhaber, sich ergötzend an Harrys plötzlichem auf keuchen. Immer weiter drang er in Harrys Inneres vor, während er mit seiner anderen Hand geschickt Harrys Hoden massierte. Zusätzlich fing er nun auch an Harrys magischen Punkt in ihm zu massieren. Harrys stöhnen und keuchen wurde immer unkontrollierter.

"Dreh dich um, Schatz", es war nicht mehr als ein leises Wispern an Harrys Ohr, doch schon fing dieser an sich sachte auf den Rücken drehen, Dracos Kontakt dabei nicht zu verlieren. Dracos Blick schweifte auf Harry hin und her. Schaute ihm tief in die Augen, flog mit seinem Blick über Harrys, mittlerweile doch wieder erigiertes Glied, auf seine eigenen Hände. Langsam senkte er den Kopf in Harrys Schoss, sog den Geruch ihrer letzten Vereinigungen tief in sich ein, leckte leicht über die Spitze von Harrys Glied. Draco konnte sich selber noch an Harry schmecken, ein tiefes knurren war von Draco zu vernehmen. Genüsslich nahm er so viel wie ihm möglich war von Harrys Länge in seinem Mund auf, saugte und leckte, vernachlässigte aber nicht sein tun mit seinen Händen. Immer noch wurde Harry außen wie innen verwöhnt. Draco spürte wieder die eigene Erregung zwischen seinen Beinen. Neue Feuchtigkeit, die versuchte die alte zu verdrängen. Ein heißes brennen zwischen seinen Beinen, ein fast unerträglichen Kribbeln. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, Harrys Stöhnen lauter. Draco merkte wie Harrys Penis in seinem Mund zu zucken begann, immer mehr Feuchtigkeit absonderte, genau wie Draco selber. Mit einem Ruck hatte sich Draco auf gesetzte, den Kontakt mit Harrys komplett unterbrochen. Dieser wimmerte laut auf, der Verlust von Dracos Händen und Mund war gerade zu schmerzlich. Harry riss die Augen auf, sah wie Dracos Blick ihn zu durch bohren schien. Knurrend krabbelte Draco auf Harry, immer höher. Draco spürte Harrys Härte über seine Brust gleiten, seinen Bauch hinab. Immer näher an sein Lustzentrum. Harry stöhnte laut auf als sein Glied langsam durch Dracos Schambehaarung fuhr, wieder von der mittlerweile sehr bekannten Nässe begrüßt wurde. Ein fester Griff von Draco um Harrys Glied, langsam setzte er sich nieder. Ein gleichzeitiges auf stöhnen aus zwei Kehlen. Draco senkte sich immer tiefer in Harrys Schoss, suchte nach Harrys Händen und verkeilte seine Finger mit denen von Harry. Als er sich komplett auf Harrys Schoss gesenkt hatte, hielt er einen Moment inne. So tief hatte er Harry bis jetzt noch nicht in sich gespürt. Langsam fing er an sein Becken kreisen zu lassen, konnte Harrys Glied immer noch über deutlich ins sich spüren. Ein tiefes stöhnen entrang ihm, er hielt Harrys Hände noch fester, sah auf seinen Liebsten hinab. Draco begann sein Becken ein Stück an zu heben um sich dann wieder auf Harry nieder zulassen. Aus Harrys Kehle löste sich ein kleiner Schrei. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Mitten, er sah wie sein Glied immer wieder feucht schimmert zum Vorschein kam, sich wieder tief in seinem Engel versenkte. Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen, gab sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hin, immer schneller hob und senkte sich sein Becken, seine Hände stützten sich auf Harrys Brust ab. Schweiß lief seinen Körper hinab, spürte Harrys Hände an seinem Körper, zu seiner Mitte wandern. Harrys Daumen fuhr über Dracos Kitzler, dieser konnte sich kaum noch grade halten, krümmte sich immer mehr auf Harrys Burst, konnte sich kaum noch bewegen. Harry konnte vor lauter Erregung und Lust kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er packte Draco bei den Hüfen, mit einen kräftigen ruck hatten sich die beiden Köper gedreht, so das nun Harry über Draco lag. Wild und kräftig fing er an in Draco zu stoßen, sich immer wieder tief in ihm versenkte, Draco immer wieder zum auf schreien brachte. Dieser hielt Harry mit seinen Beinen fest umschlungen, kam jeden tiefen Stoß von Harry entgegen. Die Luft war erfüllt mit Stöhnen, Keuchen, Wimmern, immer wieder geschriene Worte. Draco hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment sterben zu müssen, wenn nicht endlich die sehnliche Erlösung über ihn herrein brach. Harry erging es fast genauso, völlig ohne Zurückhaltung versenkte er sich immer wieder in diesem heißen Körper unter ihm, vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge, biss hinein. Spürte wieder und wieder wie sich Draco unter ihm zusammen zog, seine Härte fest in sich hinein zog. Draco war gerade mit seinen Händen in Harrys Haare gefahren als der Orgasmus ihn erreichte. Ohne es zu wollen verkrallten sich seine Finger und rissen unsanft an den Haaren. Doch anscheint war es genau das was Harry noch brauchte um auch endlich Erlösung zu erfahren. Völlig erschöpft brach er auf Draco zusammen, der auch noch versuchte wieder zu Luft zu kommen.

"Ich...stehe...wirklich...kurz...vorm...Herztod...", japste Harry, während er sich sanft aus Draco zurück zog und sich neben ihn legte. Dracos Blick ging starr zur Decke empor, hoffte das sein Herz jemals wieder in normaler Geschwindigkeit schlagen würde.

"Also so langsam gefällt mir diese Baby Sache. So viel Sex hatten wir schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr."

"Oh, du lebst ja doch noch, ich hatte mir eben schon Sorgen gemacht", Harry konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Es dauerte nicht lange bis beide eng an einander gekuschelt eingeschlafen waren.

Am nächsten Morgen war Draco schon vor Harry wach, leise stieg er aus dem Bett, wollte für seinen Schatz ein schönes Frühstück herrichten. Das hatte er sich nach der letzten Nacht wirklich verdient. Er suchte sich noch schnell frische Shorts aus dem Schrank und verschwand erst einmal ins Bad. Eine kleine Dusche um die immer noch sehr geschwächten Lebensgeister zu wecken würde nichts schaden. Nach mehreren kalten Schauern, war Draco sich sicher, das seine Gedanken sich auch etwas abgekühlt hatten. Er griff nach einem über der Heizung hängenden Handtuch und kuschelte sich erst mal in das warme Tuch ein. Hastig rubbelte er sich trocken, um sich schnell das nötigste an zu ziehen, Harry würde sicherlich auch bald aufwachen, dann sollte schließlich das Frühstück fertig sein. Draco nahm das benutze Handtuch um es in den Wäschekorb zu werfen, da sah er die kleine Blutspur an einer Seite des Handtuchs. Im ersten Moment durchzuckte Draco ein Schreck, hatte er sich irgendwo verletzt? Doch dann kam die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Langsam schob er seine Shorts ein Stück runter, eine leichte Blutspur hatte sich schon gebildet.

"Verdammt:", entfuhr es Draco. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Er hatte damit gerechnet das es nicht sofort klappen würde und doch war die Hoffnung da gewesen. Draco ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer , um sich abermals eine frische Shorts zu holen. Sein Blick fiel auf Harry, der immer noch friedlich schlief, und sie hatten sich so viel Mühe gegeben. Draco seufzte auf, gut dann würden sie halt in einer Woche wieder von vorne beginnen.

TBC

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Und? Wie war ich? Ähm, wie das Chap? ;o)

Nun will ich euch noch schnell ein bisschen was zu euren Reviews sagen -g-

TO:

**duivel** - Ich gebe mein bestes in schnell schreiben. Ich scheitere kläglich -heul- Aber ich bemühe mich immer!

**Yuy** - Quitscht du immer noch? -lol- Aber sowas kenne ich, kann schlimm sein. Gerade, wenn einen noch andere dabei zuhören.  
Ich stell mir Hermine einfach so vor. Ich find die Frau eh gigantisch, schon jetzt in den Büchern. Jedes mal wenn sie anfängt, "Ronald", lieg ich schreiend auf dem Boden. ;o) Hoffe das Kapitel hat dich auch etwas zum quitschen gebracht. -g-

**Namaliah** - Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Ich hab bei meinen Dialogen immer irgendwie das Gefühl das sie viel zu langatmig und leider auch langweilig sind. Hoffe du bleibst mir trotzdem treu?

**Dragoran** - Ich schweife ja immer noch hin und her zwischen, völlig Ahnungslos an Werk gehen, so wie die Beiden Jungs in der Story ;o) oder doch mir ein bisschen Wissen aneigne. -g- Ich denke irgendwann wird es nicht mehr ohne ein paar Infos gehen, dann werde ich dich mal belästigen :o)

**Leah-07** - Ja, und Draco wird auch noch ein bisschen länger in den Genus dieser super tollen Situation kommen. -lol- Soll sich ruhig noch ein bisschen quälen... Und Harry wird auch noch zum Wärmflaschen Bringer erzogen ;o) Und mehr Kinder? Mh, sagen wir es so, es schwirrt schon so etwas wie eine Fortsetzung in meinem Kopf rum... -lalalala-

**Fabeli** - Ahh, bitte nicht so hetzten, ich tue was ich kann... -lol-

**Kissymouse** - Öhm, ja... Da wartet noch eine Menge Arbeit ;o)

**Maegwin **- Danke für dein Lob. Balsam auf meine geschundene Schreiberseele, die immer denkt **"**_was schreibste den da für einen Mist."_ Und zu deiner Anmerkung, da hat Draco ja schon was zu gesagt (üben, üben, üben...) ;o)

**AngieMaus** - Ich hab das so gesehen, Harry wird oft genug schwanger, jetzt kann es mal Draco sein... -g- Außerdem teil ich die Beiden irgendwie nicht so in männlich und weiblich, weil für mich beide irgendwie immer einen Männlichen und Weiblichenteil haben. Mh, wie soll ich das den nur erklären? Ach, ich wollte einfach Draco ärgern... -lol-  
Eigentlich war ja nur Hermine ein bisschen sauer auf Harry, lässt sich einfach mit Ron vollaufen während Draco leidet, da halten die "Frauen" dann eben zusammen. Draco hat es ja nur ein bisschen ausgenutzt für sich ;o)  
Harry Freude an den Weiblichengeschlechtsorganen? Er hat Freude daran seinen Draco zu quälen -haha- ;o)

**MajinSakuko** - Das Angebot nehme ich doch gerne an! Ich schein es wohl zu brauchen... -sichmalwiederuntermTischversteckt-  
Andere Partner? Aber nicht bei mir! Wenigstens nichts großes. Da bin ich ja mal ganz kitschig veranlagt... -g- Die große Liebe reicht da völlig aus!  
Ja, nee, Brüste bekommt Harry net auch noch zum spielen dazu, die Idee hat mir ganz und gar nicht gefallen.  
Hoffe das Chap hat dir auch gefallen? Ich hab ja so ein klein wenig Angst, da es ja Stellenweise eine leicht andere Richtung als meinem üblichen Schmalz annimmt. Aber auch davon wird es noch eine Menge geben. Ich kann einfach nicht mit dem kitschig, romantisch sein aufhören bei den beiden.

**Akhuna** - Ja, hat sich einiges getan seit dem ersten Kapitel. Ich versuche ja auch hin und wieder mal über meine üblichen drei Seiten Chaps hinaus zu schiessen. So wie bei Diesem hier. Öhm, jo, Hermine kann schon, wenn sie will ;o) Aber Ron wusste das schon von Anfang an -g-

**Prongs** - Danke, danke, danke -g- Hoffe auch in diesem Kapitel gibt es wieder was zum lachen.

**Und noch mal ganz herzlichen Dank für alle eure Reviews! Ich freu mich über jede kleine Rückmeldung! **


	8. Andere Gedanken?

Hier kommt endlich mal was neues.  
Ich komme einfach nicht vorwärts im Moment. So viele Gedanken und Ideen die alle Gleichzeitig raus wollen, aber nix passt. -heul-  
Ich hab mich jetzt entschieden das achte Kapitel einfach in der Mitte durch zuschneiden und euch schon mal eine Hälfte zu gönnen. Bitte nicht hauen!

Ich werde die Story in nächster Zeit auch auf FF.de veröffentlichen. Vorher aber noch die ersten drei Kapitel ein bisschen überarbeiten.  
Da ich gesehen habe, das hier nur noch das Rating auf 16 gestellt werden kann, werde ich hier wirklich nur noch zensierte Versionen meiner Chaps preis geben! Werde allerdings auch Bescheid sagen, wenn es noch was längeres zu lesen gibt ;o)

Und noch was neues. Ich hab mir einen kleinen, aber feinen Blog zu gelegt. Da gibt es alle paar Tage News über die Arbeit an weiteren Chaps oder Ideen und so weiter...  
Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr ab und an mal vorbei schaut. Versüßt vielleicht auch ein bisschen die Wartezeit? Addy gibt es im Profil.

Okay nun genug Vorwort geschrieben, interessiert bestimmt eh keinen, was ich so zu sagen hab. -lol-  
Ach, noch was schnell. Die nächsten Tage ist meine Cousine bei mir zu besuch, die wird dafür sorgen das ich ganz schnell, ganz viel schreibe. -daumendrückfürmuse-

Vielen lieben DANK für eure Reviews. Ich kritzel unten noch mal was hin ;o) Und nun bin ich still!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Warnung, von Chap 7 in Bezug auf Selbstverletzung gelten immer noch, bitte beachten!**

**Kapitel 8 - Andere Gedanken?**

"Verflucht", Dracos üben, üben, üben Taktik war anscheint nach hinten los gegangen. Fluchend sass der Blonde am Küchentisch und lass wie so oft in der letzten Zeit in einem seiner Ratgeberbücher. Dieses dämliche Kapitel über zu viel Sex hatte er wohl bis jetzt überlesen. Zu viel Sex? So was konnte es doch nicht geben, wenn man allerdings schwanger werden wollte anscheint doch. Wieder fing Draco an leise Schimpfwörter durch die Küche zu fluchen. Er hatte sich so an die täglichen Übungen gewöhnt und nun sollten sie nur noch an bestimmten Tagen zusammen schlafen? Auch noch ausgerechnet an den Tagen, die Draco immer noch außerstande war aus zurechnen. Am liebsten hätte Draco das Buch in hohen Bogen im Kamin entsorg. Geringe Spermien Anzahl bei zu viel Sex. Wozu folterte er den Harry ständig mit diesen Eiweißdrinks? Na gut, wenn es nicht anders ging. Immerhin lagen die befriedigendsten drei Wochen in Dracos Leben hinter ihm. Wieder zog er den kleinen schwarzen Kalender und das mittlerweile verhasste "Sind sie zu dumm ihren Zyklus zu berechnen? Mit uns lernen sie es auch nicht" Buch hervor.

Er hatte nun seit vier Tagen wieder Blutungen. Seine Stimmung sank immer mehr in Richtung Keller, wieder einmal hatte er die Nase gestrichen voll, von all den dummklugen Ratschlägen aus diesen Büchern. Er wollte doch nur schwanger werden, keinen Nobelpreis gewinnen, wobei er diesen wahrscheinlich noch eher bekommen würde, als eine aussagekräftige Zykluskurve oder so etwas in der Art. Es war eindeutig ein Fehler gewesen, diese ganzen Bücher zu lesen, die alle mit gut gemeinten Ratschlägen und Tipps um sich schmissen und sich am Ende irgendwie alle wiedersprachen. Draco sah sich in der Küche um, vielleicht sollte er sich zur Abwechslung einfach mal wieder auf das ganz normale Leben konzentrieren? Irgendetwas unternehmen. Schwimmen gehen wäre ein Idee, das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Aber dann fiel ihm sein Momentaner Zustand wieder ein. Nein, das war doch keine so gute Idee gewesen.

Draco senkte die Stirn auf die Tischplatte, das Leben konnte so ungerecht sein. Ungerecht war gar nicht das passende Wort, es war noch viel schlimmer, viel viel schlimmer. Es war verdammt noch mal große Scheiße! Jawohl!

Wütend stand Draco auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Schnell hatte er das Zimmer verdunkelt, sich ins Bett geschmissen und die Decke über seinen Kopf gezogen. Hier würde er jetzt den Rest seines erbärmlichen Lebens bleiben. Jedenfalls so lange bis er wieder zur Toilette musste, um zu verhindern das er durchnässte. Ein leises knurren war unter der Decke zu hören. Eine Hand die sich den Weg unter der Decke hervor kämpfte, auf der anderen Bett Seite umherwanderte, fand was sie suchte. Ging erneut auf Wanderschaft, ein rascheln unter der Decke, Bewegungen, Klamotten die unter der Decke vor und auf den Boden geschoben wurden.

Draco streckte den Kopf unter der Bettdecke hervor, es wurde doch mit der Weile ein wenig warm und Luftleer darunter.

Morgen würde er endlich mal wieder in sein Labor gehen und ein bisschen arbeiten. Eine kleine Inventur seiner noch vorhandenen Zutaten wäre sicher nicht schlecht. Und er würde den ganzen Tag nicht einmal an Baby, Zyklen, Fruchtbarkeits - was auch immer denken. Keines dieser verflixten Bücher würde er mehr über den ganzen nächsten Monat anpacken! Am besten sagte er Harry, er solle sie alle irgendwo verstecken und sich am besten gleich mit. Weniger Sex, wussten diese komischen Fritzen was sie da von ihm verlangen? Die hatten ja alle noch nicht gesehen, wie heiß sein Mann war und wie schwer es war ihm zu wiederstehen. Wie sollte man da den abstinent bleiben, wenn einem ständig ein nackter Harry, der nebenbei gemerkt Adonis hätte blass aus sehen lassen, durch den Kopf geisterte?  
Ja, das schrieben sie natürlich nicht in ihren feinen Büchern. Da gab es keine Tipps und Ratschläge, nein damit musste man selber klar kommen. War es seine Schuld das die Autorin von "Empfängnis leicht gemacht" anscheint einen hässlichen und abstoßenden Kerl zu Hause hatte, dem sie einfach mal so zwei Wochen wiederstehen konnte ohne anzufangen sich wie ein läufiger Hund zu benehmen?  
Was sollte er den tun, im Garten in einem Zelt schlafen? Das Haus nur noch betreten, wenn Harry im Büro war? Vielleicht würde es auch ein Blindheits-Zauber tun? Aber er wusste dann ja immer noch wie Harry aussah, sich anfühlte und... Da, da war es doch schon wieder fast passiert und wäre Harry gerade anwesend, Draco hätte sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf ihn gestürzt, ihn mit Haut und Haar verschlungen, ihm... Nein, stop, aufhören, so ging das auf keinen Fall. Aber Hermine hatte doch gesagt "üben, üben, üben" und sie war ja wohl auch schwanger geworden. Gut nach einem halben Jahr, aber es hatte geklappt. Hermine konnte aber vielleicht auch dieses blöde Zyklusrechnungen Dinges. Hermine konnte ja immer alles. Wie machte die das nur? Oh, da ein anderer Gedanke, als Baby machen und weg ist er schon wieder. Das konnte doch wirklich nicht wahr sein.  
Draco brauchte auf der Stelle Ablenkung, nur was? Ja, was? Was nur? WAS? Draco zog sich wieder die Decke über den Kopf. Sicherlich hatte kein anderer Mensch auf dieser Welt auch nur annähernd ein so langweiliges Leben wie er. Viel ihm den wirklich nichts anderes ein als krampfhaft zu versuchen ein zu schlafen. War den schlafen wirklich das einzige was er tun konnte? Ein dreckiges Grinsen bildete sich auf Draco Gesicht, wieder erschien vor seinem inneren Auge der splitternackte Harry. Doch diesmal gab er sich keine Mühe das Bild zu verdrängen. Wenn man sich im Moment schon nicht real seinem Liebsten hin geben konnte, dann eben in seiner Phantasie. Irgendwann glitt er in einen sanften Schlaf.

.-.-.-.-.FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es würde wahrscheinlich das erste tolle Weihnachten in Dracos Leben werden. Alleine mit seiner Mutter, denn sein Vater sass immer noch in Azkaban. Er hatte die Sommerferien schon genossen. Sicher, war ihm klar das der Tag kommen würde, wo sein Vater wieder frei kam und die Hölle wider über Draco zusammen brach. Aber das konnte noch einige Wochen, Monate vielleicht, dauern.

Die Briefe die sein Vater ständig schrieb, konnte Draco einigermaßen gut ignorieren, es stand eh meisten das gleiche drinnen. Er solle den Malfoy Stolz nicht verlieren, seinen Vater überall verteidigen und nur keine Schwäche zeigen.

Als er endlich zu Hause an kam, war sein Mutter nicht da. Er ging auf sein Zimmer, das erste was er sah war ein kleiner Stapel neuer Briefe auf seinem Schreibtisch. Mit einem Wurf, hatten alle Briefe ihr Schicksal in dem warmen Kaminfeuer gefunden.

Schnell hatte er seine Schuluniform abgelegt, war in Jeans und Shirt geschlüpft.

Draco machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, sein Magen hatte sich schon die ganze Fahrt über gemeldet. Als er an dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern vorbei kam stocke er kurz. Da waren eindeutig Stimmen, seine Mutter. Vorsichtig klopfte er an, wartete ab. Nach einer kleinen Weile wurde er rein gebeten. Langsam öffnete er die Tür, sein Blick fiel auf seine Mutter die im Morgenrock an einem der Fenster stand. Im ersten Augenblick war Draco verwirrt, warum hatte sein Mutter mitten am Tag ihren Morgenrock an? Doch dann schnellte sein Blick zu dem großen Himmelbett hinüber. Sein Herzschlag setzte für eine Sekunde aus.

"Vater", entwisch es leise seiner Kehle.

"Sohn", erwiderte Lucius kühl und musterte Draco. "Was hast du denn da an? Sieht aus wie Muggel Kleidung.", angewidert verzog Lucius das Gesicht. Draco versuchte immer noch eine Panik nieder zu kämpfen.

"Entschuldige Vater, ich werde mich sofort umziehen.", eilig verlies Draco das Zimmer, flüchtete in sein eigenes. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Wie warsein Vater so schnell frei gekommen und warum hatte seine Mutter ihm nichts gesagt. Jetzt war er gleich in Ungnade wegen seines Aufzugs gefallen. Das würde sicherlich noch ein Nachspiel haben. Schnell zog er sich aus und suchte sich etwas passenderes aus seinem Schrank. Plötzlich überkam ihn ein starkes Übelkeitsgefühl, so schnell wie er konnte ging er auf die Toilette und übergab sich. Zittern hockte er immer noch vor der Toilette, musste gegen eine erneute Panik ankämpfen. Er musste hier weg, auf dem schnellsten Wege. Einfach weg, nur wie? Sein Blick viel auf das kleine Badezimmerschränkchen. Noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen ging er zu diesem rüber. Vorsichtig öffnete er es und warf einen Blick rein. Seine Augen flogen suchend über den gesamten Inhalt, doch genau das, wonach ihm gerade zu gierte, fand er nicht. Wütend schmiss er die kleine Tür des Schränkchens zu, fing an das Badezimmer ab zu suchen, irgendwo hier musste doch noch was zu finden sein.  
Doch dann fiel ihm sein Notfallversteck wieder ein. Schnell war er wieder in sein Zimmer zurück gekehrt und zu seinem Bett hinüber geschritten. Draco lies sich auf die Knie sinken und tastete an der unter Seite des Bettes entlang. Endlich strichen seine Finger über das kleine Päckchen welches sicher dort unten klebte. Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern löste er es ab, hielt es fest in seiner Hand. Schnell hatte er das Päckchen aus gepackt und nun sah er seine Erlösung vor sich. Mit starren Blick starte er auf das Objekt in seiner Hand. Die leichten Sonnenstrahlen die durch die Fenster eintraten, brachen ihr Licht daran, ließen es hell schimmern. Draco war unschlüssig geworden, was sollte er tun? Früher oder später würde er es eh tun. Anders würde er seinem Vater nicht entfliehen können. Vielleicht war heute der Tag gekommen, es hielt ihn nichts mehr, es gab nur den einen Wunsch, nicht mehr da zu sein. Vorsichtig setzte er das kleine silberne Objekt an seinen linken Arm, zart zog er eine Spur damit, eine blutige Spur. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, die Klinge war scharf genug um seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzten. Langsam drehte Draco seinen linken Arm, so das nun die Unterseite zu sehen war. Kleine Blutstropfen fanden ihren Weg auf den Boden und den frischen Laken auf dem Bett. Sachte setzte Draco die Klinge an seinem Handgelenk an, sein Atem ging immer schneller, sein Herz klopfte wild in seiner Brust. Über deutlich konnte er die Klinge spüren, merkte wie er fester drückte, die Klinge in sein Fleisch eindrang.

_Harry, es tut mir so leid, _der einzige Gedanke zu dem er noch fähig war, den er in seinem Kopf immer wiederholte. Draco schaute auf seinen Arm, er konnte seine Hand nicht bewegen, die Klinge blieb an der gleichen Stelle. Seine Arme fingen an zu zittern, sein ganzer Körper. Er nahm die Klinge fester in die Hand, konzentrierte sich ganz auf sein vorhaben, wenige Millimeter bewegte er seine Hand und dann hörte er es.  
Ganz leise, ganz tief in seinem Kopf. Eine dünne Stimme die in rief, ihn anflehte es nicht zu tun.  
_Draco, bitte nicht. Komm zurück zu mir. Ich brauche dich.  
_Immer wieder hörte er diese Sätze, konnte sie nicht zu ordnen, wusste nicht woher sie kamen. Aber er glaubte der Stimme, vertraute ihr. Er würde zurückkehren. Langsam ließ er die Klinge sinken. Betrachtete seinen geschundenen linken Arm. Er konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten, mit einem mal wollte alles raus. Von einem wilden Weinkrampf gepackt brach Draco zusammen.

.-.-.-.-.FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco dämmerte langsam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, sein Körper zitterte. Seine Augen bewegten sich schnell hinter seinen immer noch geschlossenen Lidern. Seine Arme bewegten sich hin und her. Er riss die Augen auf, schaute sich in voller Panik im Zimmer um.

Sein Zimmer, er sah es immer noch deutlich vor seinen Augen, hörte seinen Vater. _Du bist eine Schande Draco. Du wirst diesen Potter nie wieder sehen. Kämpfe gegen ihn, töte ihn. _

Draco versuchte sich zu wehren, seine Arme brannten. Er schaute an sich hinab, da waren sie wieder. All die hässlichen Narben die er sich über die Jahre der Qual selber zu gefügt hatte, alle deutlich zu sehen, manche bluteten wieder. _Nein, das kann nicht sein. Sev hat sie verschwinden lassen. _Draco strampelte nun in purer Panik die Decke weg. Mit einem lauten Schlag war er aus dem Bett gestürzt, hart auf geschlagen. Einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Er lag am Boden, schwitzend, keuchend, sein Herz raste. Aber er wusste wenigstens wieder wo er war. Ängstlich hob er seine Arme, sie waren wie immer. Nichts war zu sehen von seinen Hilfeschreien, die er sich immer wieder zu gefügt hatte. Immer noch versuchte er wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Vorsichtig setzte Draco sich auf, sein Rücken schmerzte.

Immer noch langsam und behutsam stand er auf, schleppte sich ins Badezimmer rüber. Sein Gesicht war immer noch rot und verschwitzt, seine Augen geschwollen. Einen so heftigen Alptraum hatte er seit Jahren schon nicht mehr gehabt. Er wusch sich das Gesicht mehrere male mit kalten Wasser, fühlte sich immer noch schlapp. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, er brauchte jetzt einen Kaffee, egal was der Heiler sagte.

Kaum sass Draco mit einem frischen Kaffee am Tisch, kam Harry durch die Hintertür gefegt.

"Einen wunderschönen guten Tag mein Engel.", Harry flog gerade zu, zu Draco rüber um ihn einen kleinen Kuss auf zudrücken.

"Na, einen guten Tag gehabt?", Draco beäugte Harry neugierig.

"Ja, du anscheint nicht so, was?", auch Harry hatte Draco mittlerweile gemustert und Draco wusste das er wahrscheinlich kein gutes Bild ablieferte.

"Ging so.", mehr brachte Draco in diesem Moment nicht über die Lippen, schaffte gerade noch Harry ein kleines Lächeln zu schenken, dieser Lächelte glücklich zurück. Harry wollte gerade die Küche verlassen, um sich aus dem Anzug in ein etwas bequemeres Outfit zu schmeißen, als er noch einmal neben Draco stehen blieb und ihn erstaunt ansah.

"Draco, ist das mein Pyjama den du da an hast?", verflucht, Draco hatte ganz vergessen das er sich vorhin Harrys Pyjama übergezogen hatte.

"Was, das ist deiner? Da muss ich mich wohl vergriffen haben.", Draco wusste das Harry ihm nicht glaubte, war froh das er es aber so hin zu neben schien und nach oben verschwand.

Zehn Minuten später war Harry in die Küche zurückkehrt, grinste über das ganze Gesicht, Draco sah ihn nur irritiert an.

"Links oder rechts, Engel?", Harry hatte seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken versteckt und grinste immer noch wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Links.", Draco sah immer noch ein wenig unsicher zu Harry hinauf.

Harry zog seinen linken Arm hinter seinem Rücken hervor und hatte ein paar kleiner rosa Babysocken in der Hand und reichte sie Draco.

"Ich konnte irgendwie nicht wiederstehen, als ich an dem Laden vorbei kam."

"Was hast du in der anderen Hand?"

"Na, mein Paar.", Harry zeigte noch ein Paar kleiner Söckchen, diese aber in Hellblau.

Draco wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte. Er schaute Harry einfach nur zu, wie dieser interessiert die kleinen Söckchen musterte und sich eine über drei Finger seiner Hand zog.

Draco stand auf, er hatte mittlerweile höllische Kopfschmerzen. Er schnappte sich die kleinen rosa Söckchen und ging nach oben. Harry sass immer noch am Küchentisch, fragte sich ob er was falsch gemacht hatte. Draco war wieder so verschlossen in letzter Zeit, das tat ihm einfach nicht gut. Harry ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch.  
Er schloss die Augen, konzentriere sich auf Draco. Das erste was Harry spürt waren starke Schmerzen in seinem Kopf, seinem Engel schien es heute wirklich nicht gut zu gehen, doch da war noch mehr. Bilder zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, Bilder die er schon einmal gesehen hatte, Bilder die er nie wieder sehen wollte. Harry glitt von der Couch, sass auf seinen Knien davor. Warum waren diese Bilder in Dracos Kopf, warum waren diese Erinnerungen zurück gekommen? Harry zog sich aus Dracos Gedanken zurück, öffnete langsam seine Augen. Sein Kopf schmerzte immer noch, er rieb sich über die Schläfen, setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa. Sein Körper fing an zu zittern, unbändige Wut stieg in ihm auf. Eines Tages würde er Lucius dafür zahlen lassen, was er seinem Sohn angetan hatte. Eines Tages würde er ihm alles zurück geben. Er hätte ihn in der letzten Schlacht töten sollen. Er hätte es wahrscheinlich wirklich getan, wenn Draco ihn nicht gebeten hätte ihn zu verschonen. Lange hatte Harry nicht verstehen können, warum Draco damals so reagierte. Doch irgendwann kam ach für Harry die Erkenntnis, es war egal ob Lucius Malfoy tot oder am Leben war. Er würde immer als Schatten über ihrem Leben sein. Immer als schwarze Erinnerung in ihren Köpfen. So hatte Harry sich nicht auch noch die Last aufgeladen, am tot des schwarz Magiers Schuld zu haben.

Draco hatte sich wieder unter der Bettdecke verkrochen. Er wusste das Harry bei ihm gewesen war. Eigentlich wäre er böse darüber gewesen, er mochte es nicht, wenn Harry einfach so in seinen Gedanken spazieren ging. Aber diesmal war er froh, nicht erzählen zu müssen was er gesehen, geträumt hatte, Harry nun trotzdem Bescheid wusste.

Draco hörte gedämpft wie die Tür auf ging, merkte wie sich die Matratze senkte, als Harry sich neben ihn setzte. Die Bettdecke wurde leicht angehoben und Harry lugte drunter.

"Hey du, ist da noch Platz für mich?", Harry steckte seinen Kopf mit unter die Decke.

"Du klaust mir die ganze Luft hier drunter", Draco hatte seine Arme um Harrys Nacken geschlungen, zog ihn nun auch mit dem restlichen Körper unter die Decke, schmiegte sich ganz eng an ihn.

"Ich bin so schwach", flüsterte Draco leise.

"Draco red keinen Unsinn. Du bist nicht schwach, das weißt du ganz genau. Ich kenne nicht viele Menschen die so viel durch gemacht haben wie du, trotzdem immer wieder Mut gefunden haben."

"Du hast es auch geschafft und mich dazu auch noch gerettet."

"Ohne dich hätte ich es aber nicht durch gehalten."

"Wirklich?"

"Draco, das weißt du ganz genau."

"Ja. Wo sind deine Socken?"

"Hier.", Harry holte die hellblauen Söckchen aus seiner Jeanstasche. "Hör auf an dir zu zweifeln.", Harry küsste Draco zart auf die Nasenspitze.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Harry wo wollen wir hin?", Draco hatte die Augen verbunden und tapste von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Überraschung, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen Draco?", Harry verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen und nahm Draco bei der Hand.

"Ich mag keine Überraschungen.", schmollte Draco.

"Dein Pech. Ich mag sie.", Harry hatte Draco mittlerweile zu der kleinen Garage neben ihrem Haus geführt. Das Auto welches dort drin stand wurde zwar kaum gebraucht, konnte manchmal aber doch sehr hilfreich sein. Draco wunderte sich ein wenig, wo Harry mit ihm hinwollte, wo sie nicht hin apparieren konnten. Mit sanfter Gewalt zwang Harry Draco in das Auto. Harry wusste Draco traute diesem Muggelgefährt überhaupt nicht.

"Harry, du willst doch nicht wirklich damit fahren, wenn ich nichts sehen kann?"

"Nein, ich hatte eigentlich gedacht du würdest fahren, mit Augenbinde natürlich."

"Sehr witzig, Potter.", Draco drehte den Kopf nach links und tat so als würde er aus dem Fenster schauen, Harry konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren an ihrem Ziel angekommen und Draco froh, heil und gesund wieder aussteigen zu können.

"Wo sind wir?"

"Das wirst du gleich mit bekommen.", Harry drapierte Draco, genau so das er auf das kleine Haus vor ihnen schauen konnte und zog ihm die Augenbinde runter, Draco schaute verwirrt auf das Schaufenster am Haus.

"Was ist das?"

"Eine Muggel Fahrschule."

"Eine was?"

"Dort,",Harry zeigte auf die Fahrschule, " lernst du damit,", Harrys Finger wanderte zu dem Auto rüber, "zu fahren."

"Auf keinen Fall!", Draco wisch von dem Gebäude zurück. "Ich will das nicht können, brauch ich nicht. Ich...nein...auf keinen Fall."

"Aber Draco, überlegt doch mal, wäre es nicht viel schöner selber fahren zu können? Dann musst du dich auch nicht auf mich verlassen. Glaub mir, du wirst es lieben, wirklich! Das macht ne menge Spaß.", Harry hatte schon geahnt das Draco etwas Überredung brauchen würde. "Und außerdem hast du gesagt, du brauchst mal wieder etwas anderes als die Baby Sache und das ist was anderes."

"Ja, aber ich hatte da an was weniger gefährliches gedacht."

"Na, komm lass uns mal rein gehen.", Harry schnappte Draco bei den Händen und zog ihn mit in die Fahrschule. Hinter einem kleinen Tisch sass ein stämmiger Mann und schaute zu den Beiden auf, als sie eintraten, sein Blick wanderte zu Harry und er fing an zu lächeln.

"Harry, schön dich wieder zu sehen, wenn bringst du mir denn da? Ist das der Auto-fahr-Angsthase?"

"Hi, Carl. Ja, genau das ist der Angsthase.", Draco schickte einen bösen Blick zu Harry rüber, er und Angsthase, also wirklich.

"Hallo, ich bin Carl. Ich bin hier der Fahrlehrer.", Carl war mittlerweile auf gestanden und zu Harry und Draco rüber gekommen.

"Hi, Draco", Draco musterte Carl kurz, reichte ihm dann eine Hand.

"Und du willst Autofahren lernen, Draco?"

"Öhm, eigentlich nicht, nein.", Harry knuffte Draco kurz in die Seite. "Aber ich kann es ja mal versuchen." Zehn Minuten später sass Draco das erste mal im Leben als Fahrer in einem Auto, ein über das ganze Gesicht grinsender Harry auf der Rückbank.

"Nun gut, alle angeschnallt? Könnte eine wacklige Fahrt werden.", witzelte Carl, auch Harry musste leise Kichern, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Draco einbrachte.

"Dann starte mal den Moto."

"Warum?"

"Sonst können wir nicht fahren."

"Ich soll fahren? Auf der Straße?", Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer panischer.

"Ja, sicher wo den sonst?", Carl sah Draco ruhig mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. Er war auf solche Fahrschüler wie Draco spezialisiert und ließ lies sich nicht so leicht von seinem Plan ab bringen.

"Aber da sind andere Autos und lauter Mug... Menschen... Ich werde die umfahren, oder irgendwas.", als wollte Draco seine eigenen Worte bekräftigen nickte er bei jeden Wort heftig mit dem Kopf.

"Du wirst sicher niemanden umfahren. Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen. Hier schau, Gas, Kupplung und Bremse für jeden von uns beiden. Ich kann jeder Zeit eingreifen. Und bevor du eine alte Oma erwischst werde ich schon bremsen, voraus gesetzt es ist nicht meine Schwiegermutter.", Carl und Harry brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, nur Draco schaut leicht verwirrt, meinte Carl das ernst?

"Nun aber. Linken Fuß auf die Kupplung, Schlüssle drehen und dann sehen wir weiter.", Carl hatte sich wieder völlig auf Draco konzentriert. (A/N: Ich weiß leider nicht wie die Sachen in englischen Autos angeordnet sind, also lernt Draco jetzt in einem deutschen Auto -g-)

Draco tat was Carl ihm gesagt hatte. Als der Motor des Autos ansprang zuckte Draco leicht zusammen.

"Nun bitte einmal den Rückwärtsgang rein", Carl zeigte auf den Schaltknüppel, Draco schossen nach den ganzen Tagen Sex Entzug sofort unanständige Dinge durch den Kopf.

Langsam legte er seine Hand auf den Kopf des Schaltknüppels und strich mit seiner Hand sanft darüber, ein leises Keuchen von Harry drang an Dracos Ohren, was diesem ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht brachte.

Carl legte seine Hand sachte auf die von Draco um ihn zu zeigen wo er welchen Gang finden würde und wie er sie am besten rein bekam. Harrys Augen lagen die ganze Zeit über mit schwer Eifersüchtigen Blick auf den Beiden Händen.

Nach dem Draco ein halbes Dutzend mal alle Gänge durch geschaltet hatte, konnte es los gehen.

"Blick nach hinten, sachte anfahren, keine Sorge ich helfe dabei noch, und langsam auf die Straße, wenn kein anderer Verkehrsteilnehmer kommt."

Draco spürte sein Herz bis in seinen Hals schlagen, am liebsten hätte er jetzt wild mit den Beinen gezappelt um sich zu beruhigen. Draco drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten, so das er alles was sich hinter dem Auto befand sehen konnte. Sein Blick glitt kurz über Harry, wie konnte man nur in solch einer Situation noch so heiß aus sehen? Draco rief sich selber schnell zur Besinnung, er musste sich jetzt eindeutig auf etwas anderes, als Harrys perfekt sitzende Jeans konzentrieren.

Mit Carls Hilfe stand das Auto wenig später auf der Straße und es konnte los gehen.

"Ein wenig mehr Gas Draco, die Schnecke da am Rand überholt uns gleich.", Draco hörte wieder ein leises Kichern von Harry, das würde Rache geben, wenn sie wieder zu Hause ankamen.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen sie wieder an der Fahrschule an. Draco war froh als das Auto endlich wieder still stand und er wieder aussteigen konnte, seine Beine zitterten verdächtig.

"War doch ganz gut. Ich hab schon wesentlich schlechtere erste Stunden gehabt, stimmts Harry?", Carl zwinkerte zu Harry rüber, dieser bekam leicht rosa Wangen und nun kicherte Draco leise vor sich hin.

"Also sehe ich dich in zwei Tagen bei der Theorie?", Draco dachte einen Moment nach, nickte schließlich.

"Okay kannst du eine halbe Stunde eher kommen, dann besprechen wir den Rest noch?"

"Ja mach ich.", Draco war sich zwar immer noch nicht ganz sicher ob er es wirklich tun sollte, würde aber sicher nicht frühzeitig schon aufgeben.

"Na, siehste war doch nicht schlimm, oder?", versuchte Harry wieder ein Gespräch auf zu nehmen als sie wieder in ihrem eigenen Auto sassen und auf dem Weg nach Hause waren.

"Mit dir red ich nicht mehr, du Irrer."

"Es gab Zeiten, da mochtest du den Irren in mir ganz besonders."

"Da wolltest du mich auch nicht zum Auto fahren zwingen."

"Ich zwing dich ja gar nicht. Und sieh es mal von der praktischen Seite. Es wird der Zeitpunkt kommen wo du nicht mehr apparieren oder flohen kannst und wie willst du dann von A nach B kommen? Mit der U-Bahn? Und wenn das Baby da ist musst du auch auf "normalen" Wege dich Fortbewegen, also."

Da hatte Draco noch gar nicht so genau drüber nach gedacht,. aber Harry hatte Recht und das Ärgerte Draco im Moment maßlos.

Daheim angekommen verschanzte Draco sich in seinem Labor, er würde in Ruhe seinen Racheakt austüfteln. Wobei, wenn er schon bei Akt war, seine Gedanken schweiften eindeutig schon wieder ab.

Draco schaute zur Tür auf, wo es eben leise geklopft hatte. Er schwieg. Noch mal ein klopfen. Draco schwieg wieder. Langsam wurde die Tür geöffnet und Harry schaute hinein.

Harry fixierte Draco mit seinen Augen und lächelte sanft, Draco musste einfach zurück lächeln.

"Nicht mehr böse?"

"Nie gewesen. Komm her zu mir.", Harry ging zu Draco rüber und setzte sich auf dessen Schoß.

"Du siehst müde aus.", stellte Harry fest.

"Schlaf in letzter Zeit nicht gut Du weißt komische Träume.", Draco senkte seinen Blick.

"Kannst du dir keinen Trank brauen?"

"Ich trau mich nicht, Nebenwirkungen oder so, wer weiß." Draco atmende hörbar ein und aus.

"Soll ich dir eine schöne Erinnerung schicken?", Harry hatte angefangen Draco sanft über die Haare zu streichen. "Soll ich dir zeigen woran ich immer gedacht habe, wenn es wieder schwer wurde durch zu halten?", Draco nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf, die Welt für einen wunderbaren Gedanken.

Beide schlossen ihre Augen. Harry beschwor die Bilder in seinem Kopf empor, konzentriere sich auf Draco. In Dracos Kopf flackerten Bilder auf. Er sah sich, in Hogwarts, Harry vor sich..

_Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.  
__Draco konnte auch jetzt spüren wie sein Herz wild in seiner Brust klopfte.  
__Sachte ging er einen Schritt auf Harry zu ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen.  
__Langsam nahm er Harrys Krawatte in seine Hände und zog ihn daran immer weiter zu sich.  
__Mit jeden Griff um Harrys Krawatte kam sein Gesicht Draco näher, bis Draco oben am Knoten angekommen war.  
__Wenige Zentimeter trennten sie nun. Immer noch verloren in der Seele des anderen.  
__Nur noch wenige Millimeter, ihre Herzen klopften immer wilder.  
__Zart berührten sich ihre Lippen._ _Ein Blitz durch zuckte beide.  
__Ihre Lippen zogen sich magisch an. Konnten sich nicht mehr trennen.  
__Draco spürte Harrys Zunge sanft über seine Unterlippe gleiten und öffnete seine Lippen ein kleines Stück, um auch seine Zunge vorsichtig ein zusetzten.  
__Als sich ihre Zungen das erste mal berührten, stand die Welt einen Moment still.  
__Ihre Welt wurde einen Moment heller, sie spürten ein Gefühl das stärker hätte nicht sein können.  
__Ihre Arme schlangen sich um den jeweils anderen Körper und sie versanken ganz und gar in ihrer neuen Welt._

TBC

* * *

So, noch was schönes zum Schluss. :o)Und ja, im nächsten Kapitel kommen wir dann wieder zum wesentlichen. -hust- 

Himmel, ist doch wirklich schon wieder zehn nach vier mitten in der Nacht.  
Ihr bekommt jetzt noch schnell eine Review Antworten und dann sehen wir uns hoffentlich im nächsten längeren und schnelleren Kapitel wieder! Bis denne!

**TO:**

**MajinSakuko**: Holla, wo soll ich da dann anfangen. -g- Hab mich bei dir in dem livejournal an gemeldet. Hab aber gerade so wenig Zeit -heul- und Ahnung wie des da wirklich geht auch noch nicht so ganz. Aber ich bekomm des schon noch raus. :o)  
Wie oben ja schon zu lesen, werde ich hier wirklich nur noch zensierte Versionen veröffentlichen. Gerade da man das Rating ja wirklich nimmer auf das bekommt, wo ich es gerne sehen würde. Und man weiß ja nie wo der Feind lauert. -g-  
Ach, ich hab Hermine gefragt was sie Draco geflüstert hat. Sie hat es mir nicht verraten! Kann man das glauben. Und Draco brauch ich gar nicht erst zu fragen. Wobei Hermine so Andeutungengemacht hat, als würde da eventuelle noch mal was kommen, was mit ihrem flüstern in Zusammenhang steht. Mehr war leider nicht raus zu bekommen. Sorry. ;o)  
AAHH, doch keinen Vierer. Himmel Willen. Das passt doch gar nicht zu meinen Süßen. Nee, da hätte ich mir selber auf die Finger für hauen müssen. Da gibt es schönere Momente für gewisse Dinge in trauter Zweisamkeit!  
Ui, Snape/Lupin in der Nebenrolle. Mal überlegen. Also geschrieben hab ich des Paar noch nicht, aber mal sehen, man kann ja nie wissen. Und die Jungs machen ja eh alle was sie wollen.-grummel-  
Ich verrate jetzt mal ein Geheimniss, ich liebe es Draco rot werden zu lassen. ;o) Ich kann da einfach nicht genug von bekommen. Aber es wird sich noch bessern, vielleicht, ein bisschen, kleines bisschen. -g-  
Soll ich mal böse sein und sagen das ich schon weiß was es wird? Das haben mir kleine Englein im Schlaf schon erzählt. -verträumtgrins- Aber bis der Rest es inkl. Harry und Draco raus finden wird es noch ein paar Pitelchen dauern. -hähä-

**Namaliah**: Treueseele du -zurückknuddel- :o) Und jetzt ganz schnell weg lauf, denn da hinten sehe ich doch schon wieder die Sense blinken...

**Yuy:** Ja, ich bin genau so hin und her gerissen und frag mich auch wann Draco endlich schwanger wird. -lol- In meiner eiegntlichen Planung sollte er es schon ab Chapter sechs sein, da ist wohl was schief gelaufen. Die Jungs machen einfach net was ich will. -böseguck- Muss mal schauen wann der Klapperstroch den nächsten Termin frei hat. ;o)

**Fabeli:** Ähm, ja... Hier endlich das neue Chap. -duck- Ab jetzt darfste doch stressen ;o)

**Kylyen**: Wie schön das du mich bzw. Die Story ja doch noch entdeckt hast. Freu mich dich bei mir begrüßen zu dürfen:o) Danke für dein ganzes Lob, da bin ich ja doch froh das es Leute gibt denen wirklich gefällt was ich von mir gebe. -lol- Hoffe das Kapitel hat dir auch gefallen, auch wenns diesmal nur ein kurzes ist.


	9. Weißt du noch wie es begann?

Hab ich doch wirklich schon so lange nix neues mehr gebracht, dass ich kaum noch weiß wie man hier Kapitel online stellt.. schäm

Öhm, ja... Hallo alle zusammen... -schnell wieder weg rennt-

-Von Draco und Harry gepackt und wieder zurück geschoben wird-

Na gut, ich wollte nur sagen, es gibt ein neues Kapiel. Endlich... -weg renn-

-Von Draco und Harry gepackt und wieder zurück geschoben wird-

Ja und es tut mir schrecklich leid und ich weiß gar nicht was ich zu meiner Entschuldigung sagen soll... -ganz schnell weg renn-

-Von Draco und Harry gepackt und wieder zurück geschoben wird-

Okay, dann ein paar Worte zum neuen Kapitel, es ist mal wieder ein Rückblick. Der Anfang von Harry und Draco. Und es ist auch leider nicht so lang geworden, aber ich werde mich ganz erlich bemühen wieder öfter neue Kapitel on zu stellen.

Jetzt noch schnell Plätzchen und Kaffe, Tee, Milch, Wasser in die Runde stelle und euch ganz viel Spaß beim lesen wünschen!

Ganz, ganz lieben Dank bei allen die mir immer wieder geschrieben haben und gefragt haben wann es weiter geht! Ihr seit der Grund warum ich doch nicht auf gegeben habe! DANKE!

Ganz besonderen Dank an Namaliah die besonders hartnäckig war und mir dieses Kapitel beta gelesen hat. -g- DANKE!

* * *

**Kapitel 9 - Weißt du noch wie es begann?**

Draco Malfoy war intelligent, sehr intelligent würde man ihn fragen.  
Doch gab es Dinge die auch er nicht verstand und wenn er eins nicht verstand dann war es Harry Potter.  
Und nicht nur Harry Potter verwirrte ihn immer mehr, nein auch das was ihm in letzter Zeit immer wieder mit Potter passierte.

Gut, er hatte Potter geküsst. Draco konnte sich schon nicht erklären wie dies passiert war und wie die Dinge jetzt standen warf ihn  
vollkommen aus der Bahn.  
Auf jeden Fall verfolgte Potter ihn, da war Draco mehr als überzeugt von.  
Nicht nur das, es war noch viel schlimmer. Draco glaubte mittlerweile dahinter gekommen zu sein, dass Potter glaube sie  
wären ein Pärchen oder so etwas in der Art.  
Eine andere Erklärung konnte es einfach nicht für Potters Verhalten geben. Jeden Abend stand er vor Dracos Zimmer.  
Meist schickte Draco ihn einfach wieder weg und Potter ging auch ohne wiederworte , aber mit traurigen Blicken die er dem Blonden immer zuwarf.

Manchmal aber lies Draco ihn auch rein. Natürlich nur um Potter ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen. Meist endete es allerdings damit das  
sie eng umschlungen in der Zimmermitte rum knutschten.  
Draco konnte es nicht fassen, wo war er da nur rein graten? Die Sache musste ein Ende finden, heute Abend würde er Potter endlich  
klar machen das er gefälligst verschwinden und nie wieder kommen sollte.  
Draco warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Langsam kam die Zeit, wo es regelmäßig an seine Tür klopfte. Draco merkte wie sein herz einen  
kleinen Hüpfer bei dem Gedanken machte, Harry würde gleich wieder vor der Tür stehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, was war nur mit ihm passiert?

Wo sollte das denn noch hin führen? Es musste einfach beendet werden, es würde so oder so auf ein schreckliches Ende hinlaufen, besser es gleich zu lassen.  
Ein leises klopfen war von der Tür her zu hören.  
Draco blickte auf und machte sich selber noch einmal klar was er heute tun wollte.  
Das große Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verrat allerdings, dass es wohl schwerer werden würde als der Blonde dachte.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür, es stand wirklich Potter davor. Dracos Herz machte einen Purzelbaum.  
"Hey Draco, darf ich rein kommen?" Harrys Augen funkelten Draco in den dunklem Kerkergang gerade zu an.  
Draco kämpfte innerlich mit sich selbst. Die eine Hälfte von ihm wollte die Tür einfach wieder zuschmeißen und hoffen Harry nie wieder zu sehen.  
Die andere wollte ihn nur zu gerne rein bitten und, Draco lief rot an und trat einen Schritt beiseite.

Harry beeilte sich schnell an Draco vorbei ins Zimmer zukommen. Nicht das der Blonde es sich doch noch einmal anders überlegen würde.  
Harry wusste nur zu gut, dass Draco mit der Situation nicht wirklich klar kam. Umso mehr freute er sich, über jede Sekunde die er von Draco geschenkt bekam.  
Draco stand immer noch an der Tür und musterte Harry von oben bis unten. Wenn er nicht gleich anfangen würde ihn zu rede zu stellen  
und dann ganz schnell raus zu schmeißen, wäre es wieder einmal zu spät.

Harry fühlte sich unter den musternden Augen Dracos nicht gerade wohl. Was er wohl so dachte, wenn er an einige Stellen kam.  
"Gefall ich dir nicht?" Es war nur ein kleines leises flüstern von Harry gewesen, um so lauter halte es in Dracos Ohren wieder.  
"Doch...Nein...Ich meine, ja schon, aber...Ja du gefällst mir Harry...Potter... Harry..."

Es war zu spät. Draco hatte eine Chance wieder verspielt. Was sollte es auch, ein Tag mehr oder weniger den er mit diesem irren  
Gryffindor verbrachte war doch auch egal. Er hatte heute Abend sowieso nichts anderes mehr vor gehabt.  
Harry grinste Draco an. Er hatte ganz deutlich das fallen und zerscheppern seiner Maske mit bekommen. Nun stand wieder Draco in natura vor ihm. So wie Harry ihn am liebsten mochte.

Langsam ging Draco auf Harry zu.  
"Willst du dich nicht setzten?" Draco zeigte auf das Bett.  
Harry nickte und machte es sich bequem. Was für ein Bett. Das Teil war doch sicher dreimal so groß wie Harrys eigenes im Gryffindor Schlafsaal. Und so weich, ob Draco ihn nur eine einzige Nacht hier schlafen lassen würde?

Harry setzte eine leicht unglückliche Miene auf.  
"Du Draco. Kann ich vielleicht heute Nacht bei dir schlafen? Ich hatte ein bisschen Ärger mit den Jungs aus meinem Schlafsaal." Innerlich entschuldigte  
Harry sich bei Draco für diese Lüge und musste sich anstrengen bei Dracos anblick nicht laut los zu lachen.  
Dieser starrte Harry nämlich gerade völlig entgeistert an.  
"Du willst was?"  
"Nein, ich will nicht. Ich hab nur gefragt ob es vielleicht möglich wäre. Wie gesagt ich hatte ein bisschen Ärger und will nicht unbedingt morgen früh mit Hasenohren oder so etwas aufwachen. Naja und als ich dein Bett gesehen habe.  
Da passen doch locker zwei Personen rein, da hab ich eben gedacht ich frag mal." Harry versuchte mit aller Macht seinen Blick so verzweifelt wie möglich aussehen zu lassen.

Draco war nicht mehr Herr über seine Gedanken. Harry wollte bei ihm schlafen. Mit ihm in einem Bett. Einfach so, oder doch nicht einfach so? Sein Herz sprang aufgeregt zwischen seinem Brustkorb und seinen Füßen hin unter her, sein Magen verkrampfte sich und sein Hirn hatte den Dienst anscheint schon länger aufgegeben. Was nun?

"Draco? Es war nur eine Frage. Wenn es nicht geht, ist es auch gut."  
"Nein, nein. Schon okay. Du kannst hier schlafen."  
Es wäre sich nicht einfach gewesen zu erkennen wer von den Beiden den ersteunteren Blick hatte.  
"Oh, schön. Danke.", mehr brachte Harry nicht raus.  
Draco schimpfe sich innerlich einen Idioten. Wie konnte er so etwas nur sagen und warum hatte er das gesagt?  
Es war eindeutig dieser traurige Blick von Harry gewesen. Dieser hatte Draco zu sehr an ein armes kleines Hündchen erinnert, was ganz alleine draußen rum lief und kein zu hause hatte.

Als Draco sieben gewesen war, hatte er auch ein kleines Hündchen mit nach Hause gebracht.  
Es war ihm einfach beim spielen hinter her gelaufen. Und Draco war froh gewesen endlich nicht mehr alleine spielen zu müssen.  
Es trauten sich nicht viele andere Kinder auf das Malfoy Anwesen.

Irgendwann kam ein Hauself und rief Draco zum essen. Der kleine Hund wirkte auch hungrig und so tat Draco was ihm in diesem Moment am sinnvollsten erschien, er nahm den Hund einfach mit ins Haus.

Was hatte es ein Theater gegeben als er mit dem kleinen zitierenden Fellkneul in den Speisesaal kam. Sein Vater hatte ihn sofort an geschrien, wie er es nur wagen könnte so etwas dreckiges mit ins Haus zu bringen. Seine Mutter, von der Draco sich Hilfe erhofft hatte, rümpfte nur wie so oft die Nase. Am Ende kam ein Hauself und brachte den Hund weg. Draco hatte einige Tage noch Hoffnung, den kleinen wieder zu finden, aber er sah ihn nie wieder.

"Hattest du mal einen Hund?" Harry blickte Draco erstaunt an. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Frage.  
"Nein. Ich durfte keine Haustiere haben. Es gibt wegen Hedwig schon genug Ärger. Warum fragst du?"  
Draco blickte einen Moment aus dem Fenster. Harry würde ihn verstehen, ganz sicher. So fing er an Harry die Geschichte von dem kleinen Hund zu erzählen. Eigentlich wusste Draco nicht genau, warum er Harry das jetzt erzählte. Es war doch egal. Es war lange her.

Trotzdem hatte Draco das große Bedürfniss es jetzt sofort jemanden zu erzählen und Harry war ein guter Zuhörer.  
Als Draco fertig erzählt hatte, blickte er Harry an. Er war sich sicher der schwarzhaarige würde ihn gleich auslachen.  
"Komm her.", Harry zeigte neben sich auf das Bett. Draco war unschlüssig, wie bei allem was mit Harry zu tun hatte.  
Aber am Ende siegte doch wieder, ja was eigentlich, und er setzte sich zu Harry. Dieser schlang seine Arme um Draco und zog ihn fest an sich ran.  
Einen kleinen Moment wollte Draco Harry einfach wegstoßen. Diese nähe war ihm unangenehm.  
Doch als er spürte wie Harry ihn sanft auf die Stirn küsste ließ er sich einfach fallen. Seine Arme wanderten fast automatisch um Harrys Taille  
Die beiden sassen eine ganze Weile einfach nur da, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Draco lies sich von Harry sanft den Nacken graulen und schmiegte sich immer enger an ihn.

Harry hätte platzen können vor Freude. Draco fing an ihm zu vertrauen. Ihm Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit zu erzählen, sich ihm zu öffnen. Er war sich sicher, sie waren auf einem guten Weg.  
Draco fühlte sich plötzlich so schläfrig. Am liebsten wäre er für immer so mit Harry sitzen geblieben, aber etwas ganz weit hinten in seinem Kopf erinnerte ihn an den Aufsatz für Muggelkunde den er noch fertig machen musste.

"Harry, ich muss noch was für Mug... Hausaufgaben machen." Draco erschrak, Harry wusste gar nicht das er Muggel Kunde belegt hatte. Was würde er nur denken?

"Was musst du denn noch machen?"  
"Einen Aufsatz."  
"Für was?"  
"Das geht dich nix an Potter.", fuhr Draco Harry scharf an.  
Harry wand sich enttäuscht von Draco ab. "War doch nur eine Frage."  
Sofort tat es Draco leid. Wo kam das nur her? Sonst taten ihm doch auch nur die wenigsten Dinge leid, die er seinem Mitschülern an den Kopf knallte. Aber hier ging es nicht einfach nur um einen Mitschüler. Nein, hier ging es mal wieder um Potter. Und darum das Potter sich einbildete sie wären wohl irgendwie ein Paar. Nur wieso verursachten Potters Einbildungen bei Draco so ein Unwohlsein. Jedenfalls, wenn er mal wieder was falsch gemacht hatte. Ansonsten fühlte er sich in Potters Gegenwart seltsam wohl. Draco war sich wieder einmal sicher, er war in den Weihnachtsferien irre geworden.

Draco blickte zu Harry rüber, der ihn immer noch ignoriere.  
"Muggelkunde", nuschelte Draco.  
"Was? Hast du was gesagt?", kam es von Harry zurück.  
"Ich sagte der Aufsatz ist für Muggelkunde. Zufrieden Potter?"  
Harry grinste. "Ja, sehr. Aber du und Muggelkunde?"  
"Ja warum nicht, man muss den Feind eben kennen."  
"Den Feind?" Harry versuchte so gut wie Möglich ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
"Ja, den Feind. Was daran versteht der große Potter schon wieder nicht?"  
"Draco mach dich nicht lächerlich. Der Feind? Sag mir den wahren Grund warum ein Malfoy Muggelkunde belegt."  
Draco seufzte laut auf, er hatte es geahnt.  
"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."  
"Warum nicht."  
"Es ist...ich...du...oh. Ich hab mir mal überlegt zu den Muggeln ab zuhauen und da ist es eben gut, etwas mehr Informationen zu haben. Okay?"  
"Alles klar. Warum wolltest oder willst du zu den Muggeln abhauen?"  
"Darum."  
"Ist es wegen deinem Vater?"  
"Nein.", kam es kurz von Draco.  
Schnell hatte er sich mit dem Rücken zu Harry gesetzt und kramte schnell seine benötigten Sachen herbei. Harry wusste das es gelogen war, entschied sich aber dafür den Blonden nun in Ruhe zulassen. Er hatte mehr erfahren als er erhofft hatte.

Lange hatte Harry sich die Zeit damit vertrieben Draco einfach nur an zusehen und jede Bewegung die von dem Blonden kam in sich auf zu saugen. Doch irgendwann wurde auch das langweilig und Harry entschloss sich dazu Dracos Badezimmer näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen.Ohne Draco groß um erlaubniss zu fragen spazierte Harry einfach in das Badezimmer rüber und schloss die Tür.  
Wenn man schon versuchte jemanden aus zu spionieren musste dieser es ja nun nicht gleich brühwarm mit bekommen.  
Nun stand Harry also in diesem riesigem Badezimmer. Wo sollte man hier nur anfangen?

Als erstes entschied sich Harry dafür die Dusche näher zu betrachten. Vorsichtig schob er eine der Glastüren bei Seite und sah sich um.Verschiedene Sorten Shampoo und Duschlotionen waren rings rum in der Dusche verteilt. Der Geruch der Harry aus der Dusche um die Nase wehte war eindeutig Draco. Harry schnappet sich eine von den Shampooflaschen und roch daran, eindeutig noch mehr Draco.

Am liebsten wäre Harry wieder zu Draco gegangen und hätte seine Nase tief in den Haaren des anderen vergraben um sich dann langsam Dracos Nacken hinunter zu küssen. Harry konnte Dracos Hemd gerade zu unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen, wie seine Finger mit den Knöpfen spielten, sie langsam öffneten. Dracos Haut war sicher ganz weich und warm und fühlte sich ganz bestimmt wie Seide an.  
Harry war gerade in Gedanken dazu übergegangen Dracos Hemd von dessen Schultern zu streifen um sich nun auch den Rücken des anderen entlang zu küssen, als ihm die Shampoofalsche aus den Händen glitt und mit einem lauten Scheppern der Dusche landete.

Harry wurde damit sehr unsanft aus seinem Gedanken gerissen, denn nicht nur das Geräusch der Flasche hatte ihn zusammen zucken lassen, nein viel schlimmer war das Geräusch was Draco Stuhl gerade gemacht hatte.  
Harry war sich sicher der Blonde war eben auf gesprungen und es konnte nur noch Millisekunden dauern bis er den Blondenkopf sehen würde, der ihn wütend anfunkeln würde. Harry brauchte schnell eine Ausrede und in seiner Panik fing er an sich das eigene Hemd vom Oberkörper zu zerren. Im gleichen Augenblick sprang die Badezimmertür auf.

"Potter, was machst du hier?" Draco Blick viel auf einen halb nackten Harry, der ihn mit roten Gesicht anstarrte.  
"Duschen.", kam es kurz von Harry.  
Draco war wie erstarrt, nicht in der Lage den Blick von Harry abzuwenden.

Langsam schritt Draco auf Harry zu, seine Augen waren fest mit denen von Harry verschmolzen.  
Direkt vor Harry bliebt Draco stehen, langsam hob er eine seiner Hände, legte diese auf Harrys Brustkorb.  
Sanft strichen Dracos Finger über Harrys Brust. Draco war überrascht wie weich und warm Harry sich anfühlte. Vorsichtig strichen Dracos Finger nun über Harrys flachen Bauch umspielten zärtlich Harrys Bauchnabel..

Harrys versuchte krampfhaft nicht auf zu stöhnen, Dracos Finger fühlten sich so gut auf seiner Haut an.  
Harry zog Draco noch ein wenig näher zu sich und legte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf die des Anderen, immer wieder mit der Angst Draco könnte ihn weg stoßen. Doch auch diesmal lies Draco es sich wieder gefallen.  
Wie immer fing es vorsichtig und zart an, wurde leidenschaftlicher und intensiver.  
Als Harry Dracos Zunge sanft über seine Lippen gleiten spürte war er erst überrascht, normalerweise machte er immer diesen Schritt.  
Langsam öffnete Harry seine Lippen einen kleinen Spalt und spürte wie sich Dracos Zunge ungeduldig hin durch zwängte.  
Harrys Beine wurden langsam immer wackliger und er war sich sicher, aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr lange gerade stehen zu können.  
Harry presste sich immer näher an Draco, wollte den Blonden dichter, intensiver spüren.

Dracos warmer Oberkörper wärmte Harry und dieser verfluchte innerlich Dracos Hemd. Wie gerne hätte er Draco direkt Haut an Haut gespürt. Harrys Hände lösten sich von Dracos Nacken und glitten über Dracos Schultern seine Brust hinab. Langsam fing Harry an Dracos Hemd auf zuknöpfen. Seine Finger wollten ihm kaum gehorchen und doch schaffte er einen kleinen Knopf nach dem anderen zu öffnen.Vorsichtig streiften seine Finger Dracos Hemd beiseite und erkundeten nun die endlich frei gelegte Haut.

Draco konnte nicht verstehen was mit ihm passierte, was Harry da mit ihm tat. Harry war zu nah, viel zu nah. Das durfte nicht passieren.  
Das durften sie nicht tuen und doch konnte er es nicht beenden, wollte er es nicht beenden.  
Sein Körper schrie nach Harrys Berührungen, sein Herz und seine Seele stimmten mit ein.  
Draco wusste er war gefangen, gefangen in einer neuen Welt. Eine Welt die ihm Angst machte und doch wusste er hier wollte er hin.

Eine Welt in der Harry eine bedeutende Rolle spielte und wohl auf Ewig spielen würde.

**TBC**


End file.
